The Ties That Bind
by fae89
Summary: A new assignment from the Queen: girls from a prestigious school in Paris have been rioting. The Queen believes they have been brainwashed and wishes Ciel to investigate. On top of this, a strange new girl appears asking to be a servant. And how is this all linked to Undertaker and Wolfsschlucht? Hinted Sebaciel and OCxOC. Rated for violence and swearing later on
1. That Butler, Beaten

Author's notes: Hello to all! My first Kuro fanfic and my first time writing in a few years! It's based just after they return from Germany, so it will include points from the manga that aren't in the anime. I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review to tell me what you think

Pairing: Sebaciel, OCxOC

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter, but it will get more sweary and gory later on.

 **His Butler, Beaten**

 _So close now… so close…_

He felt himself sailing through the dark sky. The thick grey clouds parted to reveal a large mansion. The gardens and water features common in Victorian stately homes, the curved stone stairs leading up to the main door.

Inside now, the plush red carpet of the grand hallway that snaked up the staircase and along the landing to a deep mahogany door.

A moment's pause.

Then through the door into a dressing room that was fitted out with functional yet clearly expensive furniture and green carpet. Through the next door and there sat a sumptuous four poster bed, on which fine cotton sheets had been laid. The usually crisp sheets were ruffled, no doubt by their occupant.

 _Here… it's here…_

Now approaching the bed, the occupant became clearer. A teenage boy, quite young, with pale porcelain features and navy hair slept soundly. His body, Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Watchdog and current master to the demon he had named Sebastian. Closer inspection revealed the violet mark in his left eye.

 _A contract…?_

Ciel gasped and sprung up in bed, desperate for air. He panted heavily as he remembered where he was and slowly his breathing came back down to normal. He touched his left eye, where the mark glowed.

"A dream…?" he murmured, still unsure. Knocking at his bedroom door brought him out of this reverie and he looked up. "Yes?"

"My lord? Are you alright?" came the muffled voice of his butler, Sebastian. His _demon_ butler. The one who he had made a contract with in order to get his revenge upon those who had brought shame upon his family name. He thumbed the blue diamond ring on his left hand, beginning to mull over this scenario as he had done many times before. However, the persistent knocking broke off his train of thought,

"My lord?" came the slightly more concerned tone. He felt he would almost smile at that tone. A demon concerned about a human, it was almost laughable. He sighed quietly to himself,

"Yes, fine. It was just… a strange dream" he replied, still replaying the events in his head. ' _And yet, it felt so real'_ He shuddered at the thought and pushed it from his mind as the door opened. In came his butler, dressed in black with dark hair and crimson eyes that were currently filled with concern. Ciel took in the form of his butler as he approached the bed, stopping next to him.

"A strange dream, my lord?" the butler enquired, gazing at the boy's passive expression for any sign of upset. Ciel shrugged slightly at Sebastian's implied worry and looked away; the intense stare that his butler had developed was too much for him to keep up nowadays. He feigned indifference,

"Just a dream that I was… looking down at myself sleeping" he quipped, acting like it was nothing. He smirked slightly "You seem worried"

Sebastian watched how his master acted casual, usually a sign he was hiding something. However he knew better than to broach this topic when his master had awoken from a nightmare. He scowled slightly at the teasing tone

"I worry because you woke up distressed" he suddenly smirked "You are usually so pitiful when you awake from nightmares, needing me to stay watch until you fall asleep, that I felt I should enquire if you needed a lullaby as well this time" His smirk widened at the glare this got him. His face dropped back to being concerned "You dreamt that you were looking at yourself, Young Master?" He watched Ciel relax back, looking at his hands.

"Yes it was… strange. Like someone was walking through the mansion, searching for me" he shuddered involuntarily at the thought and was surprised to feel Sebastian place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the demon, who smiled back warmly.

"You needn't worry, Young Master. I am here to protect you, just as you ordered me to on that fateful day. I will never let any harm come to you" he murmured, noticing the boy visibly relax. He tucked Ciel back under the soft eiderdown and proceeded to head back towards the door.

"Sebastian…?" came the soft beckoning voice. He paused, looking back at the bundle of bedclothes. He walked back, smiling to himself and knowing the request that was to come. He bowed, hand across his chest,

"Yes, my lord?" he murmured.

Ciel clutched the sheets tighter and looked firmly away from the butler,

"Would you… that is… would you still protect me, even if I hadn't ordered you to?" came the feeble question. Sebastian was taken aback; he hadn't expected that. He composed himself again and grinned,

"Is the Young Master doubting my concern for his welfare?" he mocked, knowing the reaction this would get. Ciel huffed and turned away, burrowing deeper into the covers,

"Idiot. I know you care about me alright" he spat hotly. "Waiting eagerly for your dinner like a starved beast that is" With this he shuffled further into his pillow, signifying the end of the discussion. "You may leave now"

Sebastian chuckled to himself and bowed,

"Yes my lord" he proceeded to leave, quietly closing the door behind him. He grinned wider as he thought about his master's reaction

' _Oh little master, you do not understand at all"_

As he walked away, he neglected to notice the shadow that danced across the lawn.

"Uwaaaah! Mr Sebaaastiaan!" The chorus of cries resounded through the early morning, causing the demon to sigh heavily. He scowled at the trio of servants, all in various dishevelled states that would allude to why they needed his help. He stared at Bardroy, the chef/ pyromaniac who currently had a scorched face and blackened singed hair, and raised an eyebrow.

"Eehhh well… I wanted to speed up making lunch… so I thought I'd try out my new flamethrower…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Sebastian sighed and turned his attention to Meyrin, the housemaid who was both short sighted and dim-witted. He noted the bubbles foaming gently on her head and how she was nervously twiddling her fingers,

"Well I uh… I wanted to wash the linens like you told me to, Mr Sebastian, yes I did! But I misread the label for the washing powder and accidentally put in too much! Oh please don't be mad, Mr Sebastian!" Sebastian restrained the twitch he felt in his eyebrow and turned to the last of the three. Finnian, the gardener/ human wrecking ball. He could tell from the dead roses in Finny's hands, that this would no doubt involve him replanting the entire bed of tea roses that he had picked especially to suit the Young Master's tastes. He waited patiently for Finny to stop sobbing,

"Uwahh… M-Mr Sebashtiaaaan!" the blonde wailed. Sebastian sighed more forcefully and handed him a hankerchief,

"Clean your face and take a deep breath. Did the weed killer pour out everywhere again this time?" he hoped against hope that he wouldn't be greeted by a barren wasteland like last time; there was only so much he could cope with. Finny blew his nose noisily and hiccoughed,

"Well uh… n-no sir… it sort of… just hit the roses. B-but then I… I tried to… fix it and I tripped and I sort of-" he stopped as Sebastian held his hand up.

"It will just be easier for me to look for myself" he said, proceeding to the back doors. Distressed, the servants followed, preparing to be scolded harshly. Sebastian opened the door "Honestly, I don't know how you three managed… this…" Sebastian stopped, dumbfounded at the sight before him. He stepped out to take it in easier.

The lawn was a uniform shade of green, manicured so that not a single blade of grass was out of place. The rose bushes, fat and heavy with scent, were trimmed into oval shapes that displayed each rose head perfectly. He looked out further; the water fountain gleamed like brilliant white marble and there was not a single leaf out of place on the trees.

He then heard rustling and rushed to the side of the house followed by the others. There, flapping gently in the breeze, hung the freshly washed linen on the line. The kitchen had also been rebuilt, looking like there had never been any kind of damage. The house seemed peaceful, content, like nothing the destructive trio he dealt with on a daily basis had ever occurred.

Had he been alone, he would have gaped openly. As it was, he quickly remembered himself and turned to the trio. They jumped slightly in fright and braced themselves.

"Well I believe I must commend your talents. It seems you corrected the problems yourselves" Sebastian stated, keeping the disbelief from his voice. The trio waved frantically,

"Oh no sir! This wasn't us sir! We never!" Meyrin and Finny babbled, stopping to stare in wonder at the pristine estate. Sebastian frowned slightly,

"Well then who did?" He asked. His question was answered by a small cough behind him, causing him around.

There, standing quietly was a young woman dressed in a black maid outfit. She stared impassively at the butler, who looked lost for words. She curtsied low and smiled,

"I hope you would not mind the intrusion. I was walking past and noticed that you looked in need of assistance" Her voice was steady, not showing any signs of how she had managed to rebuild half a house, regrow an entire garden and redo a house's worth of linen. Sebastian blinked

"Walking past…?" he asked, staring in disbelief at the woman. She blushed slightly,

"Ah well, when I say walking past… I mean that I was coming up the path. You see I am recently unemployed and was hoping to find work- eh?!" she broke off as the servant trio leaped forward.

"Wow, you seriously fixed all this by yourself? That's amazing! Where did you come from? What's your name? Were you a servant before too?" the tirade of questions left the girl blinking.

"U-uh… well I-" she began, only to be cut off by Sebastian this time.

"That's quite enough of that" he chided, pulling the trio away and glaring at them. "Bardroy, if you have time to stand around like this then I am to presume lunch is full prepared?" He ignored the babble of excuses the chef came out with and turned to Meyrin, "Meyrin. Do I take it the silver has been polished and the carpets in the main hall are all cleaned?" He took the maid's twiddling fingers as a no. He finally turned to Finny "Finny, since this girl has been kind enough to do your work for you, I understand that you must have lifted all the firewood into the storeroom then?" He glared at them as they fumbled for answers "If no then get back to work!" He watched as they shrunk back and madly scrambled away to do their tasks.

He turned to the stranger currently watching this. He stared at her, seemingly trying to weigh up his options.

' _Just how could she have done all this? No doubt she is not human or at least not a normal one…'_

Deciding his course of action, he straightened up and coughed discreetly.

"I appreciate your help with the… events of this morning. However, our Young Master is not looking to hire more staff at present" He stared emotionlessly at the girl, waiting for her response.

The girl looked saddened,

"Oh? Is that so? Then I apologise for interrupting your work. I shall take my leave " she said mournfully, walking past the butler. Sebastian watched her back.

"I just have one question" he called after her. She turned back to face him "just how did you-"

An explosion tore through the building again, covering Sebastian, the girl and the fresh linen in dust and rubble. From further in the sound of Bardroy remarking on how he might need to try less dynamite next time floated out to them. Sebastian felt a small part of his spirit leave him and sagged slightly, giving in to whatever the fates had in store for him.

"When… when can you start?"

 **That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it! More exciting stuff will happen in the next chapter! Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see more of! Until next time, take care!**


	2. That Butler, Reporting

**Author's notes: I know I only uploaded the first chapter yesterday, but I couldn't wait to write this next one! I know I haven't received any reviews yet but I couldn't resist! The pace is still a bit slow, but I promise it'll be worth it! More Sebaciel in this one and the mystery person meets Ciel!**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel implied, points to events from the manga so I apologise for anime fans who haven't read it! Will get more gory and sweary in later chapters**

 **That Butler, Reporting**

Ciel sighed in agitation, laying the paperwork down on his desk. Two explosions in one morning? He really wasn't sure why he kept those three around sometimes. Ciel frowned,

' _And just what is Sebastian doing whilst those three run amok?'_ As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he stated, watching as the door opened and Sebastian walked. Ciel blinked in confusion when he noticed another person following the butler. He couldn't see them properly as they were obscured by Sebastian. Sebastian dipped into a small bow,

"Apologies for the intrusion, my lord" he said. "We have a person who requests a position here. She has already shown some… skill" he was careful to keep the disbelief from his voice. "However, I thought it prudent that you meet her before she is set any tasks"

Ciel scowled,

"You're hiring new servants without my knowledge now? We need competent staff not just more of the same-" Sebastian held up a hand,

"With all due respect sir, this person managed to fix all this morning's damage as well as I could and in just as quick a time" he countered, glancing back at the quiet figure still obscured behind him. Ciel started and looked surprised. Then his expression grew solemn,

' _As fast and as skilled as a demon? Does that mean she's…'_ Sebastian broke his train of thought,

"At any rate, Young Master, it would be beneficial to have more skilled staff. Who knows" his trademark smirk came back "She may prove… interesting". As he said this he moved aside to allow the quiet figure to move forward, whilst Ciel was still in the middle of scrutinising his butler's words,

"What do you mean- huh?!" Ciel gaped at the figure. The woman was young, maybe eighteen at most, with extremely pale skin, long auburn hair and blue eyes. She was slender, her body hadn't developed curves yet and her black uniform contrasting harshly against the white skin. But her eyes, they seemed to suck the young earl into them.

' _They're just like…'_

He stared openly and then, finding his voice again, glared darkly "Sebastian, is this some kind of sick joke?"

Sebastian looked confused at the young earl's sudden rage,

"My lord?" he watched as Ciel quickly rose from his chair and hurried to the door to his private chambers, "M-my lord, where are you going?" He winced as the door slammed.

Sebastian stared at the closed door, his face becoming flat and emotionless to mask his true feelings.

"Um…" came the quiet voice from next to him. Sebastian remembered where he was and quickly put on a cheerful smile,

"I apologise. The Young Master has been under a lot of stress recently. Please do not think badly of him" he smoothly recovered. The girl waved slightly, looking embarrassed,

"O-oh no! Of course not. But… just then, he seemed so upset when he saw me" the girl mused, looking down. She jumped when she felt a hand under her chin, lifting it. She gazed up into the face smiling warmly at her,

' _S-so close!'_ she blushed slightly at the proximity and looked to the side. Sebastian smirked to himself at this reaction,

"Please, do not fret. The Young Master is… difficult to understand. He has been through a lot in his young life and it sometimes causes him to act out in strange ways". He beamed as he finished saying this, purposefully stroking the soft skin of the girl's jaw. The girl gulped,

"O-oh, I… I see. Then… perhaps I should wait downstairs, whilst you speak with him" the girl's voice sounded weak. Sebastian grinned,

"That sounds like a good idea. Well then, if you'll excuse me" he ushered the girl out and towards the back stairs that led to the kitchen. He watched her go.

' _With a reaction like that, she's either a very good actress or a normal human after all'_ He mulled this over before his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of something soft, like a pillow, being punched repeatedly in the next room. He turned and faced the door the earl has stormed through.

Ciel was viciously hitting a cushion when he heard the knocking; he ground his teeth,

"I bet you think this is hilarious, don't you you damn demon!" he spat the last two words with more venom, punctuated with two harder hits. His glare intensified as Sebastian entered. "Just what sort of sick game are you trying to play here?" Sebastian took in the angry countenance of the young earl, who practically vibrated with rage, and sighed,

"My Lord, I do not understand what has made you so angry about this girl. She was simply looking for work" he stated, trying to bring Ciel back to being rational. The cushion was thrown his way as a response; he caught it deftly and continued watching the young earl's movements. The boy sat on the edge of his bed,

"Are you kidding me?" he murmured, head bowed into his hands and gripping his navy locks. Sebastian looked confused,

"My Lord…?"

Ciel started shaking slightly,

"It's those eyes…" he bit his sleeve for a moment to regain some composure and glanced at a photo on the mantelpiece. It was obscured by toys and books, but it shone out to Ciel now. A photo of his deceased parents. "Those eyes… there just like… my mother's"

Sebastian stared in disbelief at the young earl. He went to move closer,

"Young Master…" Ciel raised his hand, silencing the demon.

"I know, it seems… illogical. But it's not just her eyes. Her hair, her skin, it all reminds me of… her" he finished lamely. He stared down, staring into empty space, before recollecting himself and sighing. He turned to his butler, the usual prideful expression back in its place,

"You said she managed to fix everything as quickly and as well as you. Does this mean she's like you?" his serious tone designed to erase the weakness he had just shown in front of his demon. Sebastian almost felt like laughing at this but kept it from showing. He smirked at the insinuation,

"She is not one hell of a servant, if that's what you're asking, my lord" he heard the tut from the earl and smirked wider. "However it is safe to say she isn't normal. With Undertaker still at large and other unknown enemies out there, I thought it prudent to keep this one where I can see her" Ciel raised an eyebrow,

"You think she is a threat?" The butler shrugged slightly,

"I do not know what she is. But as the saying goes "Keep your friends close"" he suddenly approached the earl and leaned in close, their noses almost touching. He grinned at the shock on the earl's face, feeling the boy's cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He held Ciel's stare, allowing his breath to softly roll over the earl's cheeks until the boy finally gave in and looked away. He smirked at this small victory ""and your enemies closer"" he whispered huskily against the shell of Ciel's ear. He enjoyed the shiver that went through the boy. He stood up straight and gave an innocent smile. "I believe this will be the best course of action for now"

Ciel glared at the butler, fighting the redness from his cheeks.

"Very well. I'll allow this new girl to work here. Bring her in again"

The girl listened as footsteps approached; she looked up at the stairs in time to see Sebastian appear. She stood up,

"Has the Young Master made a decision?" she asked tentatively. Sebastian began to speak and then noticed the kitchen was rebuilt and sparkling.

"You've… kept busy, I see" he said, turning to the girl. She looked down sheepishly,

"I… I try to keep busy when I'm anxious. Otherwise I don't know what to do with myself! A-as they say "the devil makes work for idle hands" so I uh… I hope you don't mind" she looked down at the floor. Sebastian chuckled to himself at the choice of saying,

"Idle hands indeed. I doubt yours ever stopped, did they? In your last post, I mean" he beamed at the girl brightly.

"I'm afraid I've never worked in a stately home before" the girl replied. Sebastian frowned,

"But… didn't you say earlier that you were recently unemployed?" he noted the flash of fear in the girl's face.

"O-oh well that uh… no when I said that, I didn't mean I'd done work like this before!" the excuse was poor; Sebastian had guessed she would know this. He stared quietly as she fumbled for reasons,

' _Well if she's an assassin, she made a poor job of making a history for her character. Unless this is her character and she wants me to suspect her? I'm still not sure what to make of her'_ He held up a hand to silence the girl,

"Well, no matter. The Young Master would like to speak with you now" he watched the girl pause in her excuses then look amazed.

"Really?" she replied, eyes widening. Sebastian smirked at her,

' _Yes this will definitely be interesting'_

Ciel heard the knock and called them in, this time prepared to see the girl. He felt his heart clench slightly despite this. She reminded him so much of his mother! And yet… there were one or two slight differences, just enough to make her not a carbon copy. He mulled over this; was it just a coincidence? If Sebastian said she could perform tasks as well as he but wasn't a demon then what was she?

"My lord?" a white gloved hand waved in front of his face. Ciel blinked then swatted the hand away, glaring at Sebastian before turning to the girl. He coughed quietly,

"I owe you an apology for my previous outburst. It's just that… you look very similar to someone I used to know" he started, tone serious. The girl raised her hands in dismay,

"Please do not apologise" Ciel shook his head at this and continued,

"My butler has told me that you're quite skilled and looking for employment, is this correct?" The girl lowered her hands, placing them together in front of her and nodded,

"Yes, Young Master" Ciel stared at the impassive face. There didn't seem to be any malicious intent in her expression. Ciel clenched his hand slightly; but he'd been tricked before. The Undertaker, a rogue Shinigami, who had deceived them all of his true intentions. A light bulb went in Ciel's mind and he stared harder at the girl.

' _There is the possibility that she could be a Shinigami. Except… her eyes are blue, not green like theirs'_ Ciel realised he had been staring too long and covered the long pause with another cough,

"The work isn't easy. I demand absolute loyalty and my butler, Sebastian, ensures everything runs smoothly. Knowing this, you still wish to serve me?"

The girl's face showed no sign of lying and looked determined at the young earl,

"Yes, Young Master" Ciel observed this and nodded in approval.

"Very well, then I assign you to be housekeeper. You will work alongside Sebastian and perform all cleaning duties, supervising the other servants. If Sebastian is ever not available, you are to report to Tanaka, the house steward" he explained, watching her intently still. The new housekeeper curtsied low,

"I look forward to the challenge and appreciate the Young Master's kindness" she stated, standing up again and smiling at her now employer "Shall I go begin work now?" Ciel raised a hand,

"No need to rush. Rather, I'd prefer to know more about you" he smiled almost impishly.

' _Let's see what story she comes up with'_

"More about me?" the girl looked confused then looked down, lost in thought for a moment "What… would you like to know?" Ciel smiled again,

"Well, what is your name? I must know what to call you" he explained, enjoying the upper hand he had.

"I don't have one" she stated simply. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked confused,

"Eh?" they said in unison. The girl shrugged,

"I mean I… used to have one. A long time ago. In another lifetime you could say. But currently I… don't have one" the girl was purposefully being elusive and Ciel frowned at this development. She suddenly smiled, "Of course, Young Master, you could always give me a name"

Ciel started at this suggestion.

' _Give her a name? It's almost like…'_

 _A dank dark cellar. The tiered seating. The cage. The altar. The bloodied remains. The stench of blood and death everywhere. The clicking of those heels._

 _And that voice…_

" _What is it you desire?" The silky ethereal voice. His hands clenched the bars tightly as he reached out,_

" _I want… power!" he cried out. The demon smirked._

"My Lord?" the gloved hand waved in front of his face again, snapping out of his reverie. Ciel started, grabbing the hand and realised he was panting. As he remembered where he was, his gaze followed the hand he was grasping up to the face of its owner, who smirked back down. Ciel tutted and threw the demon's hand out of his own,

"Damn demon" he muttered quietly. He could feel Sebastian smirking.

"Uh… my Lord?" came the tentative voice and Ciel felt embarrassed, remembering they weren't alone.

"Forgive me, I was thinking" he smoothly recovered, smiling genially at the girl. He then became thoughtful "Your name…" he seemed to fighting an internal war before coming to a decision "it will be Rachel"

Rachel smiled and curtsied low.

"Yes, my Lord".

As they watched Rachel leave, with instructions to move any personal items into the room next to Meyrin's and relax until she was formally introduced tomorrow morning, Sebastian found himself frowning.

"My Lord, if I may ask, you were so perturbed at her similarity to your late mother. Do you believe naming her after the Lady is wise?" He noticed Ciel seemed deep in thought and waited patiently for an answer. Ciel sighed,

"It seemed fitting to name her that and also… I can't keep letting the past get the better of me. I am the Earl of Phantomhive, as such I must not show weakness at such things" he glared at the butler who seemed to be stifling a laugh, "Do you find something amusing?"

Sebastian grinned in amusement,

"It seems you still are no more honest with yourself than when I first met you. You claim that this is to show no weakness, but you felt for a second this girl was your mother, no?"

The slap stung for only a second, but the reaction was worth it. The demon continued to grin mockingly, this time with glowing pink eyes. The cat like eyes watched the earl panting at the exertion and rage as he got up to pace the room. Sebastian smirked, he knew what buttons to press to enrage the child and found him still so amusing.

"So, now that you have made this connection with her, getting rid of her will be all that harder should she eventually turn to bite you" Ciel glared hard then his expression turned haughty. He walked over with head held high and poked the demon in the chest,

"That's why you will have to do your job and protect me. That includes from threats inside as well as outside this estate!" he lifted the eye patch that was covering the purple mark of the contract, which glowed. "Sebastian, this is an order. Find out everything you can about this new girl! I don't want another slip up like before". His mind flashed images of Undertaker; the laughing fool, the moment they discovered he was behind the Bizarre Dolls, the almost endearing look at him at Weston's. Then the words he said to Deidritch,

' _The Earl of Phantomhive… is still with us though, isn't he?'_ His teeth clenched in determination,

"No, no more slip ups! Don't leave out any details, no matter how small!" He watched the demon sink into a deep bow,

"Yes my Lord" came the murmured reply.

Ciel nodded before sitting back down. He felt exhausted and it was barely 10 o'clock. "Although…" he heard Sebastian start, the rustling of paper following this. He looked back at the envelope held by the grinning demon with the royal seal marked into the wax, "What shall we do about this?"

Ciel blinked in surprise then growled, snatching the envelope,

"Bastard! How long have you had that for?" he reached for his letter opener and debated throwing it at his butler when he heard the chuckling. Sebastian grinned widely,

"It came this morning and has been on your desk this entire time, my Lord. A gentleman should be able to spot any important documents himself" Ciel growled again at the mocking tone, tearing open the letter.

"Idiot demon" he spat, starting to read. His expression grew tense as he read, "This is…!"

 **And I shall leave it at that for now! I apologise that this chapter seemed very OC orientated but I wanted to introduce her. Next stop: the Queen's mission! Please review as always as they help massively!**


	3. That Butler, Entertained

**Author's notes: Ahh still no reviews. But plenty of views, so I will keep on going! Picked up the pace this time, as Ciel and Sebastian find out what the Queen's mission will be.**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel, a bit more heavy this time! No swearing or gore yet but there will be in later chapters.**

 **That Butler, Entertained**

Ciel's eyes widened as he read the letter.

"This is…" he gasped, crumpling the letter slightly. "Mobs of students from a prestigious school in Paris, L' Ecole Normale de Neuilly, have been attacking citizens and committing arson. The Queen believes they are being brainwashed and wishes me to investigate as there are British citizens attending this college" He sighed in aggravation, "Honestly! We have only just got back from Germany!" He noticed Sebastian still chuckling to himself and scowled,

"Enough of your pathetic snickering! It was hardly that funny!" His annoyance grew at Sebastian's still grinning face. The butler brought a hand up to cover his smile,

"Forgive me, my Lord! However I can not help but assume this will mean you'll need to go undercover again" the butler commented. The earl raised an eyebrow, wary of what his butler was thinking,

"But of course. Working undercover has aided us many times, such as with the Weston's case" Ciel wasn't sure what his butler was getting at. Sebastian started chuckling to himself as he headed for the door.

"Ah then I best call for Miss Nina to come right away" he remarked casually, causing the boy to jump up.

"W-what? Why ever would we need _her_ for this?" exclaimed the young lord, remembering the last visit she made. The demon snickered to himself then looked over his shoulder at the earl, eyes twinkling with mischief,

"Because Ecole Normale de Neuilly is a prestigious college for young women" he replied, laughing to himself as he walked out to phone the seamstress. The earl stood in shock, the information sinking in slowly,

"W… _what?!_ " came the eventual cry.

Sebastian chuckled as he walked; he hadn't laughed so much in centuries. Yes, he'd chosen well when he chose Ciel as a master. He proceeded to the phone and flicked through the book beside it, smiling at the thought of what his master was going to have to endure.

' _Ah… I'm looking forward to it!'_

The phone barely rang before it was answered with a clipped female voice,

"Yes? Who is it?" Sebastian scowled at the rude tone but put on a pleasant demeanor.

"Good morning! This is the Phantomhive estate. We have need of your services to make us some fine day dresses" he explained. Scribbling could be heard at the other end,

"Oh? Is this more presents from Lord Phantomhive to his fiancé?" the almost bored sounding voice questioned, scribbling away. Sebastian suppressed his laughter,

"Oh no, we need these for the Young Master". The scribbling stopped and there was silence until Sebastian was convinced the line had gone dead. Finally, a voice was heard,

"I'll be there within the hour!" before hanging up, leaving the butler blinking at the phone.

' _Well… at least the woman is efficient'_ he mused as he started to prepare the Earl's mid-morning snack. As he began, a thought occurred. _'We should bring that new girl. That should keep things entertaining'_ he chuckled to himself and continued to work.

Ciel smiled nervously at the fashion-frenzied seamstress. Rolls of fabric lay around, slowly unravelling, along with sheets of paper with various designs. The woman seemed to be muttering to herself about muslin and crepe before turning to the young master. He froze under that almost predatory stare,

' _A demon's stare is nothing on this woman's!'_ he steeled himself as she approached. She snapped a measuring tape between her hands,

"I need to take some measurements!" she ordered, closing in fast on the teen. Ciel felt powerless to stop her, as his shirt was practically torn off. He felt the tape measure rush over his skin, wincing at fast it seemed to fly and he noticed Sebastian's grin hidden behind a hand. He glared at the demon.

' _Bastard!'_ he thought hard, hoping the demon could read his mind. The butler's grin only grew wider.

Satisfied, the seamstress sighed happily,

"Oh Earl! Your proportions are as lovely as ever! Still so slim! I can't wait to see how you look!" the woman spun towards her desk and started madly sketching ideas, "I'm thinking pale blue satin with navy embellishments! White lace to match the Earl's beautiful pale skin! Yes! And a lovely bonnet also in blue! It will be perfection!"

Ciel wanted the ground to swallow him up; why did this assignment have to be in a girl's school? Just what was the Queen thinking? Sebastian raised a hand,

"If I may, I think it would be prudent to try and accentuate more… feminine features so that no one questions the Young Master's gender" he continued to smile under the heated glare he was receiving.

"Feminine… features…" the seamstress repeated, "and how exactly would you like me to do this?" she waved a hand at Ciel "whilst the young Earl is certainly petite, he doesn't have curves to promote!" The demon grinned,

"Ah, that is where some creativity with fabric will be needed" he grabbed Ciel and pulled him near,

"W-what are you-?!" cried the teen, blushing at the close proximity as his butler pulled him in close. His complaints were cut short as the demon ran a hand over the earl's bare chest, Sebastian grinned at the shudder this elicited.

"Padded undergarments will help with the illusion of a forming bosom, it doesn't have to be large just the size of a young woman who has started to develop"

"B-bastard! Get your hands off me at once!" the teen struggled fruitlessly against the demon's grip. Sebastian ignored his master and let his hand travel down the curve of Ciel's hips,

"Some well-placed darting and pleats will aid with accentuating the Young Master's hips, making them more prominent. The tight corset should help pinch in this petite waist as well" He smirked at how the earl was shivering at these light touches and that Ciel's struggling had stopped. He let his hand slip lower and backwards, causing the boy to gasp,

"And finally a bustle should assist with giving the Young Master a more obvious rear-"

"Yes! Yes! I can see it now!" cried Miss Nina passionately, snatching Ciel before Sebastian's hand could make it to the boy's rear. She held an arm up, stars dancing in her eyes as she imagined the dresses, and clutched the earl close

"Beautiful curves formed on this petite frame! It will look magnificent!" she gushed, oblivious to the glares from the demon or the bright red earl. She released Ciel and began to madly sketch again, rambling to herself.

Ciel breathed in a shaky breath, regaining his composure, and scowled at his butler. However, it didn't have its usual ferocity behind it. He chose to look away instead, cheeks still glowing,

"There was no need to demonstrate! A simple explanation would've done!" the boy snapped, turning away. Sebastian grinned,

"Ah but Young Master, actions speak louder than words! I feel that by pointing out the areas, Miss Nina was able to fully grasp the design suggestions I had in mind" the butler's voice sounded so innocent and casual, causing the boy to growl.

"Perverted demon!" he spat.

Finally, the end of the day came and they waved off Miss Nina with the promise of the clothes being ready within a week. Ciel sighed heavily, tired from having to put up with being a play thing for the mad fashionista and Sebastian's source of amusement. He turned towards the house,

"I think I shall retire early Sebastian. I feel quite… drained…" the teen sighed again, exhaustion showing. Sebastian felt almost sorry for his young master; he bowed slightly,

"As you wish, my Lord"

' _This mission is going to be hell'_ the Earl mused, a pained look on his face.

' _This mission is going to be quite fun'_ his demon thought, beaming to himself.

Sure enough, the week flashed by. Rachel was introduced and became an efficient housekeeper, the trio of servants continued to break, bash and blow things up and Ciel felt his mood become darker and darker. Finally, with bags full of dresses, they entered the carriage bound for Dover. The servants tied the baggage to the top.

"Have a wonderful trip, Young Master!" cried Meyrin and Finny happily, waving madly. Ciel waved once to show he'd heard them and settled back into the coach. He sighed, feeling irritable already.

"As if that's possible" he muttered to himself, watching as Sebastian entered and followed by the new servant, Rachel. He looked surprised,

"Eh? Rachel, why are you coming?" he questioned as the auburn girl sat opposite him. She looked confused,

"Sebastian informed me that my skills would be of benefit to you on this trip" she explained. Ciel's scowl returned and he looked over at said butler,

"Did he now? How very nice of him to _not mention anything to me_ " he ground out. Sebastian merely smiled,

"The school is only for young women and this includes servants. As such, I would not be able to join you in my usual role. That's why I chose Rachel, as she has proven more than capable of attending to the Young Master's needs" the butler remained casual throughout his explanation despite the anger radiating off the young master. He smirked, "however, if you'd prefer, I could ask Meyrin to come instead". Ciel continued to glare then realised what he'd said,

"Wait. You're not coming in with me?" he asked, shocked and suddenly anxious. Sebastian shook his head, tutting mockingly,

"No Young Master, I merely said I could not join you in my _usual_ role. I shall however ensure I'm available whenever you need me" he beamed at the young earl, who looked more irritated.

"Oh really?" the boy said dryly, looking out the window with a hand resting on his cheek. "You should dress as a woman too" He scowled at the calm demeanor of the butler,

"Ah but I unfortunately do not possess the Young Master's petite appearance which is so suited to wearing women's clothing" Rachel blinked, looking at Sebastian,

"Does the Young Master dresses in women's clothing often?" she asked. Ciel started burning bright red,

"T-that's enough about this! It can't be helped then! Rachel, as Sebastian is unable to, you will have to act as my main servant and you will have to address me as Young… Mistress" he wanted to give up then and there as he said this. He clutched the window ledge for support, he felt beaten. Why did he always end up in women's clothing?

Rachel watched the look of exasperation on her Master's face and smiled sympathetically. She bowed slightly,

"Yes, Young Mast-uh! Young Mistress!" she corrected, looking sheepish under Ciel's glare. Sebastian seemed to be vibrating gently from holding in his laughter. Ciel sighed,

"Let's just get this over with!" and with that, the coach set off.

 **Another chapter done and now Ciel, Sebastian and Rachel are on their way to Paris! What will happen when they arrive? Stay tuned to find out! Please review, reviews always help! Take care xx**


	4. That Butler, Ambushed

**Author's note: Hello my lovelies! Apologies for taking so long with this chapter, uni work got in the way. But, I received my first review via and feel so happy I couldn't wait to continue! So please enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel (hinted, mostly Sebastian's flirting) swearing and gore**

 **That Butler, Ambushed**

Ciel felt his eye twitch with annoyance then gasped at the sudden pain,

"Se…sebastian!" the boy cried, back arching and cheeks flushed. He felt the butler moving behind him, pressing closer,

"Please bear with it a little longer, my Young Lord" the butler replied stoically. "You've done this before, your body will get used to it" Ciel gritted his teeth,

"How…" he murmured before gasping again in pain. Sebastian pulled the strings of the corset one last time, closing the gap between the two sections "How can _anyone_ get used to this?!"

Rachel knocked quietly on the train carriage door before entering with one of the dresses. She peeked in,

"Young Ma-Mistress, are you ready?" she asked, coming in at the affirmative grunt. She smiled at the scowling young master, his waist cinched into the corset that Sebastian was tying behind him. Holding up the elegant blue day dress to show, Ciel looked depressed and sighed, causing the housekeeper to look concerned "My Lady?"

"My only relief is that no one will be here who will recognise me" he grumbled, sighing heavily. He held his arms up, "Very well, Rachel, you may go now" He waited and noticed the girl hadn't moved, he scowled again, "Well?" The servant shifted uncomfortably,

"Apologies Young Lord, but Mr Sebastian believed it would be better if I were to dress you from now on" she explained. Ciel looked visibly startled and turned red,

"W-what? _Why?!"_ he cried. He turned to glare at said butler who was hiding his grin and bowing,

"As a young lady, you would more commonly be dressed by female servants and not your butler, my Young Lady" the demon's smirk was unbearably smug, "As such, I thought it would be best for you to get adjusted to this arrangement straight away, since we don't know how long the case will take" Ciel growled low at the smug demon,

"You…." His voice was low and his eye promised revenge before regaining his self-control and huffing. "Fine! Rachel! Dress me at once! Sebastian! Leave and go fetch me my things! We'll be in the station soon" He watched as the butler bowed low,

"Yes My Lord. I mean my Lady" he grinned, receiving another glare and swat for this remark.

"You did that on purpose" the boy accused and watched as the butler walked out.

Rachel stepped forward, holding the dress open, and knelt down,

"Please, step into the dress My Lady" she offered. Pulling the dress up the boy's body and buttoning it at the back, she had to admit, the earl made a very convincing young lady.

"Do not mistake my participation in this for enjoyment, Rachel, and any comments on how good I look in this can be kept to yourself!" the boy snapped, clearly agitated. Rachel jumped guiltily,

"H-how did you know?" she asked. Ciel rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on,

"I just know! It was obvious!" he snapped again, sitting down heavily and putting a foot out. Rachel looked thoughtful as she knelt, placing the earl's foot on her lap and pulling the stocking up the smooth milk white legs,

"I apologise, my Young Lord. I meant no mocking or harm to you" she said forlornly. She looked up at Ciel, who was looking at the window with a depressed face again,

"I know you didn't. And it's Young Lady, remember?" he looked back and noted the sad expression on her face. He forced a gentle smile, "Don't look so sad. You'll see Paris soon enough, I'm sure you've never been before, have you?" He hated the fake sweetness but didn't want to cope with a moping girl for the duration of the trip; better to cheer her up with silly thoughts of seeing the French sights and shopping. Girls liked that sort of thing, right? He watched her shake her head,

"Not in this lifetime, my Young Lady" she replied simply. Ciel frowned at the term,

' _Not in this lifetime?'_ he scrutinised the young woman, who was still knelt as she tied his shoes. He mulled over his thoughts before opening his mouth,

"What exactly do you mean-" an ear-piercing whistle cut through the air, causing them both to flinch. At the same time, the pair were thrown through the air and hard against the wall of their cabin. Ciel watched Rachel's eyes widen then her arms wrap around him protectively. The last thing he saw was her concerned face and her cry of _'Young Master!'_ before his head connected with the hard wall and darkness swept up his vision.

When he came to, Ciel noticed immediately the sharp smell of smoke. His eyes snapped open, darting around as he took in his surroundings. Thick black smoke, choking out the light and burning his lungs, had filled the cabin. He coughed hard and crouched low, crawling towards the door.

As he moved, sharp jolts of pain ran up his side, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to collapse. He hissed in pain, grabbing his arm and looking down. The arm lay at an unnatural angle, sagging where it had become disjointed from his shoulder. Looking further down, he noticed the heavy bleeding and whitish shiny shard poking through the skin. Seeing the broken bone made his stomach churn and he vomited violently.

His mind started to race. His eyes scanned madly and spotted the bottom of the door. Gritting his teeth against the pain, dragging his limp arm, he crawled towards the door. It felt like eternity before he reached that door, gasping loudly for oxygen that just wasn't there. His vision began to blacken and he felt light-headed,

"S-S-S…Seba…." He croaked. Footsteps running up the hall outside the door. He paused and listened intently,

" _Come! We have to get out of here now!"_ came a loud voice, muffled by door.

' _French'_ Ciel realised. Well he was in France, so that wasn't what surprised him. No, it was the next voice,

"Relax, my friend. We still have plenty of time. If that idiot watchdog _is_ on this train, he'll be burnt to a crisp before he can escape!" a calm voice replied in English. Ciel felt his heart thump hard; whoever they were, they knew he was on this train?

' _No, they said "if". Which means they guessed when I would come and what train I would be on'_ Ciel thought over this information and listened harder, despite his lungs begging him to find an escape.

"They said the boy and his servants left yesterday morning to take the overnight train. It has to be this one!" came a third voice, in English heavily accented. Ciel scowled,

' _Another Frenchman? So that makes three people here at least'_ he knew there was no escape through the corridor now. Even if he did open the door unnoticed, in his present condition he would never make it down the hall. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and another dart out to cover his mouth when he cried out. The figure pulled him close, keeping them both still to ensure they hadn't been heard before letting go. Ciel gasped for breath and turned, flinching in pain,

"W-who…?" he whispered, feeling someone press against his back, keeping him from facing them.

"It's me, Young Master. Rachel" the girl whispered back. He noticed her slide an arm forward, tapping out on his hand in Morse to Ciel's surprise.

"Young Master, this train has become dangerous. There are armed men throughout who seem to know you are here. We must leave at once. Do you permit me to carry you?" she tapped. Ciel nodded and felt himself being lifted as if he weighed nothing He coughed and squinted in the smoke, but found he couldn't see Rachel's face at all. "Please hold on tightly and close your eyes" she whispered, Ciel nodded again and swung his arm around her neck. He grimaced at the wet feeling on his chest,

' _This isn't good, I must have sustained more injuries than I realised. At this rate, I might lose consciousness from blood loss'_ the boy felt them move to the other end of the cabin and suddenly heard the rush of air as the window opened. Shouts erupted from the hall,

" _I heard a window open! Down here!" "Here! He's in here!"_ Ciel flinched as he heard the door crash open and gunshots fire. Then he felt them move out and the cold fresh air hit his face. He gasped and started taking in lungfuls of the sweet air until he felt dizzy again from hyperventilating. He heard the shouts and gunshots far away and the smell of smoke began to thin.

Eventually, they stopped and he felt Rachel lay him down on soft grass. He went to open his eyes and felt Rachel's hand press against his forehead, keeping them closed,

"Please lay back, my Lord. I must attend to your injuries" she stated. Ciel felt too tired to resist and Rachel's hand felt oddly soothing. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

 _Smoke… it was choking him as he ran. Flames. Everywhere, flames! All lapping greedily at whatever they could reach. Ciel cried out as part of the ceiling caved and skirted around it._

" _Mother! Father!" he desperately strained to see, despite how much it caused his eyes to water. Rushing through door after door, he froze. There, laying in pools of their own blood, lay his parents. Ciel started to shake and tears rolled down his cheeks, forming trails in the soot covering his face._

" _N-no…" he sobbed and ran. He ran blindly. "Please anyone! Help us! God! Please save us!"_

 _Then the shadowy figures with their masks and cloaks, laughing cruelly to themselves. The searing pain in his side, branding him with his shame, and causing him to scream out as he struggled pathetically against his captors._

" _Too weak… I'm… too weak…" he muttered, too tired for tears anymore._

 _Then the hands, dragging him away to the altar._

" _No… no! I don't want to die! No please! Someone! Anyone!" Ciel reached out as the dagger fell._

"NO!" he cried, sitting up. His arm stayed frozen, stretched out in front of him, and he realised he was sweating. Two gloved hands took his outstretched and cupped it; he looked over into the gently smiling face of his butler, _his demon._ Sebastian looked slightly anxious, like he had been worried. Ciel looked around, they were on a green hillside in the middle of the country with him lying on the grass, Sebastian's tailcoat draped over him for warmth. He felt confused,

"S-Sebastian?" he panted, finally resting his arm and looking down into his lap. The butler kept hold of his hand,

"It seems our plans were predicted, you had a lucky escape" the butler murmured gently. Ciel looked down at his broken arm, shoulder back in its socket and now in a sling. He stroked it tenderly and felt the previous events come back and replay in his head hard and fast: the train ride, the crash, the men shouting in the corridor, Rachel saving him, the gunshots. Ciel startled in realisation,

"Rachel! Is she ok? The men… they started shooting at us" the boy's worry seemed to amuse the demon and Ciel growled, "Damn it you bastard! What happened? Where were you?"

Sebastian's mouth twisted into its trademark smirk,

"So many questions! My Young Master is always so curious. Shall I answer them in reverse?" the butler mocked. Ciel growled low,

"Answer me now! That's an order!" he hollered, almost snarling. Sebastian dipped into a bow from his seated position,

"Yes, My Lord" he complied before straightening. "I was brewing your tea when the train crashed and we were boarded. I managed to subdue many of them, but it seems they predicted some… resistance" the demon explain, eyes glowing pink for a second. Ciel frowned,

"An ambush from an enemy who knows us" he clarified. Sebastian nodded,

"It would seem we have a reputation even this far" the butler smirked. Ciel ignored this and looked thoughtful,

"So it would seem that someone knew the Queen would be concerned over the mobs in Paris and would send me to investigate" he twirled the blue diamond on his thumb as he spoke, mind whirring through all of these facts.

"Perhaps they used the mobs as a way to lure you out?" Sebastian suggested. Ciel shook his head,

"No, there's no way they could guarantee I'd come if that was the case. It's more likely someone intercepted the Queen's letter, read it, resealed it and then made their plan from there"

"Which would suggest…" started Sebastian, grinning.

"That we have a mole" Ciel finished, his face now serious as he looked at Sebastian. "Tell me, has the Queen hired any new servants lately? Was the letter delivered by one of her secretaries as usual?"

Sebastian chuckled at the serious nature of his Young Master,

"Oh Young Master, so suspicious and yet so innocent" he purred. Ciel looked taken aback,

"What? What do you mean?" he demanded, turning slightly red at the comment. Sebastian chuckled more and leant in,

"I mean that the interception would not necessarily have to be from the _Queen's_ side, now would it?" the demon smirked so wide his fangs showed, "Humans are treacherous creatures regardless of their master. But then, so are _unhuman creatures_ as well" Ciel scowled at the mysterious way his butler was talking.

"Enough of your foolish talk! Explain what you mean right now!" Ciel demanded, throwing Sebastian's hands off his own. Sebastian continued to smirk,

"I meant that the letter could also have been intercepted on our end, my Lord. When you ask if there were any new servants involved, you didn't think of your own estate" he grinned. "A nobleman should be able to keep track of who works for him, you know?"

The dawn of realisation spread across Ciel's face, he felt shocked at how long it had taken him to realise, they had only hired Rachel a week ago. It would be a simple thing to plan an attack under the guise of being a servant. He felt stupid, manipulated and betrayed. He was surprised to find his heart actually hurt a little bit at the thought of Rachel's betrayal.

"Which brings me to answer your first question" Sebastian continued, surprising Ciel more. He looked up at the demon,

"What?" he asked. Sebastian smiled,

"You asked how Rachel was correct? Perhaps you should ask her yourself" Ciel watched as Sebastian shifted out of the way to reveal the prone form of the young woman. Ciel felt shaken, as he shuffled nearer. The face was still, there was no breath, she looked almost peaceful in stark contrast to the ragged and torn clothing she wore. Her white apron was splattered with blood, her blood. No doubt from the many gunshots that littered her torso. But Ciel found himself gaping at the large open wound on her chest, glistening as it oozed and showing a peek of what lay within. Ciel felt bile rise in his throat again but swallowed it down. He turned his face away, his long fringe hiding his expression. This wound was typical of Sebastian, but he was surprised the demon had acted without an order. Ciel found his eyes drawn back to the girl's face, she truly looked like she was sleeping. He reached out and tenderly stroke one cold cheek.

Rachel startled awake,

"H-huh? Young Master?" she questioned. Ciel's scream could be heard for miles, along with Sebastian's laughter.

"I-I can explain" the girl started hesitantly, twiddling her fingers. Ciel panted hard,

"Well you had better!" he snapped between gasps for air. "How are you… When you like… _what_ are you?" he finally settled on, his eyes still glued to the gaping hole in her chest. He could see through it to Sebastian on the other side, who was still trying to stifle his laughter. The sight of the laughing demon was enough to help the young lord regain his composure and overcome his fear.

"Please explain everything, Rachel" he asked, much calmer now. The girl looked away then sighed in defeat,

"Well… You see… I died about 90 years ago"

 **And we shall end this chapter here! Much more action this time! Next time, Rachel's true identity revealed and Ciel must decide what to do now! Did Rachel betray them? Find out next time! Please review and give me lots of feedback!**


	5. That Butler, Annoyed

**Author's notes: *hangs head in shame* I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Uni, job offers and life all got in the way and I've just been too tired to write D: But life is calm and my muse is back! And I got my first favourite and follow on this story! Wow! I'm so insanely happy right now! Thank you so much! And I shall try to update a bit better now eh heh…**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel (implied) swearing and gore**

 **That Butler, Annoyed**

Ciel stared blankly at the girl with a gaping hole in her chest,

"You… _died? 90 years ago?!_ " he repeated with eyes still fixed on the hole. Sebastian had regained his composure and waved pleasantly at his master from the other side of the hole, causing Ciel to shudder and look up at Rachel's face instead.

' _Well it would explain how she survived a demon attacking her'_ the rational part of his brain commented. Rachel nodded,

"Yes. However, this was not my first death. I have died some hundred times prior to this one" she continued casually. A sad, almost bitter smile appeared on her lips, "But the last one proved more… _permanent_ "

Ciel found he wasn't as perturbed as he probably should have been; an eventful three years getting caught up with grim reapers, weird cults and a demon had all made an influence on what he perceived as normal now.

"So… you've been reincarnated often but you're dead now: does that mean you were human? What are you now then?" he queried, thinking of their… experiences with unhuman beings. He shuddered when he thought of a certain redhead with a chainsaw.

"I used to be human when I was alive. I do not know what I am now, but I believe it's something akin to the Grim Reapers" Rachel explained. She then shifted slightly, contemplating how much she should explain. "However… there's something… _more_ about me… that perhaps I should explain" Ciel was surprised at this hesitancy and felt slightly apprehensive of what it could be.

"'More'…?" he pressed. He watched as Rachel undid her collar slightly and rolled up her sleeves. Black lines ringed both her wrists and her neck tightly and they started to glow slightly. Ciel shielded his eyes as the light grew too bright.

Once it had subsided, where bands had been were now chains. Dark ones, not black in colour, simply empty of light. As if they absorbed all light around them and were not part of this world. There were three altogether; two disappeared into the floor, leaving no mark when they moved around, and one disappeared into the air above Rachel's head. Ciel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and suddenly Sebastian had come over too.

"I've not seen chains like those in a very long time" he commented, his tone serious. He looked up at Rachel, scrutinising her face carefully. "You must have either upset some very powerful beings or you're more than simply human" Rachel shifted at the accusations,

"Uh well… I'd wager it was more likely the first. But I don't remember what I did to get them in the first place. I just… woke up with them on" she explained vaguely. She gestured to them, which made them clink with a dull sound. Ciel felt captivated, burning with curiosity, and reached out to touch the one nearest him. Ciel jumped as Sebastian snatched his groping fingers and held his hands fast. He looked up in surprised at the demon, whose face had darkened with eyes glowing pink in warning, and glanced over at Rachel again. The girl looked so small in her tangle of chains,

"Just where do these chains lead? Who did this to you?" he asked, feeling a knot of fear in his stomach as he looked down at the chains again. Rachel bit her lip in indecision, looking up briefly at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and sat back as he let go of Ciel's hands, permitting Rachel to reveal this information.

"They lead… to both the plane that Sebastian comes from and to… the plane of the beings humans call angels" she said, gesturing slightly to the sky. To Rachel's surprised, Ciel nodded and looked thoughtful, as if she was explaining something perfectly normal like a telephone.

"So to Heaven and Hell, you mean? I see…so we can presume that whoever it was who chained you up didn't want you escaping their sight then? Does that means they're still around?" Ciel asked, now aware of how dangerous this situation could be. Rachel nodded and Ciel's expression grew even grimmer as the knot in his stomach tightened further,

"They're always watching me. So they're always near" she said. The atmosphere had grown very tense. Ciel leaned forward, closer to Rachel,

"So tell us: are they a friend or an enemy?" Rachel looked at Ciel, unsure, before speaking again.

"W-well uh… they're…" she started and, to both Ciel and Sebastian's surprise, she turned bright red. "H-he's uh…"

"'He'?" Ciel murmured.

"Oh I'm very much a _friend_ " purred a voice, causing them all to jump. Ciel could've sworn the voice was just behind his ear and he spun around. Nothing was there, but he felt something sharp poke him in the ribs. He yelped and spun that way, nothing again. He started as Sebastian leant in and pulled him tight to his chest, protectively. The boy noticed the butler's glowing pink eyes and fangs were now showing prominently. The demon was growling low and his hold on Ciel tightened. Ciel was surprised at Sebastian's reaction and it made him nervous. Chastising himself for feeling fear, he looked around and felt his anger rising instead,

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he barked. The voice chuckled and Ciel noticed Sebastian was staring intently at one spot on the grass near Rachel. He focused too and could just make out a haze in the air where the light bent unnaturally; he watched it move around behind Rachel now.

"Such a hostile reaction… so protective over your precious meal there, Malphas… But you needn't worry about that. Not when I-" a sudden swirl of darkness and intense wind made Ciel cry out and close his eyes. When it died down, he looked back and noticed a figure now hugging Rachel. "-have my own cute little human right here!"

Ciel stared and he could feel Sebastian staring too. Rachel was bright red and struggling madly, smacking the person holding her in the head,

"Get off! W-who are you calling 'little' exactly?" she cried out. Flailing madly. The person, a man, ignored the assaults and continued nuzzling the helpless housekeeper's face with his own bristly one. He looked similar to Sebastian, with black hair and pale appearance, but he was much taller and slightly more muscular. He was wearing a simple outfit of a white dress shirt and black trousers and had his hair pulled back in a small ponytail. A well-trimmed beard covered his jawline too, which was currently smushed against the girl's. To anyone he looked perfectly normal. Except for the long leopard tail and ears that seemed to poke out and waggle with a happiness that matched the dopey grin on his face.

"Now now! There's no need to be embarrassed!" he cooed teasingly at Rachel, patting her head and earning more hits. Ciel stared more; was he actually awake right now?

"…..Wha?" was all either Ciel or Sebastian could muster, but this seemed to attract the mysterious stranger's attention. He looked over at them with big brown eyes curiously and got up. His features reminded Ciel of a large wild cat, just like a leopard, and the tail and ears suddenly seemed fitting. Ciel leant back as the man knelt down and leaned in close, stared deeply into the child's eye, until their noses touched.

"Huh… so this is the one? He looks… sweet" the glint of fangs that accompanied this observation just served to further worry Ciel and Sebastian looked ready to pounce.

"Get away from him now!" the butler ordered hotly and jumped at the man, knives ready to throw. Ciel watched in amazement as the man deftly caught Sebastian and held him in a bear hug, all trace of his previous playful expression gone. He stared down at the struggling butler impassively, observing him. Ciel felt his mind reeling.

' _This person is holding Sebastian like he was as weak as a baby! How strong is this guy? And just who is he?'_ Ciel gulped and found himself riveted to the scene, mind too numb to think of how to help his flailing demon. The man continued to lean closer to Sebastian's face, who looked both angry and flustered as he struggled. A tense moment passed when no one was quite sure what would happen, then the man beamed again and ruffled Sebastian's hair. He nuzzled Sebastian's cheek, much like he'd done to Rachel's,

"Aw, still so serious! You're so cute, Malphas" the guy gushed, continuing to pet Sebastian. Ciel watched this display and noticed the twitching eyebrow on his butler. He felt sure something snapped inside Sebastian. The butler, who been struggling intensely up until now, stopped and started to lose his human form, which allowed him to form around unnaturally. He smacked the man in the face, forcing the affectionate being off.

" _Get the fuck off me, Sitri!_ " roared Sebastian, eyes aglow. The man blinked in surprise then beamed, satisfied with this reaction.

"Aw… just so adorable and-"

"Sitri, that's enough" came the exasperated voice of Rachel. The man blinked and looked over at her; Ciel looked over too and noticed she looked exhausted and annoyed. With an almost puppy-like innocence, he gazed at Rachel and released Sebastian.

"Ok" he said simply as he let go of the enraged demon and his tail and ears disappeared, making him look like a normal human. Ciel stared in shock as the man walked over and plopped down happily next to his housekeeper. Ciel then looked over at Sebastian. His perfect butler was panting, dishevelled and had actually _sworn_ at this man! All to no effect! Then Rachel speaks up and the man stops like an obedient lapdog! Ciel really felt like pinching himself; this had to be a dream. He was feeling slightly faint from shock. This was too much…

The man smirked over at the dishevelled demon, shaking with rage, and his master, who looked pale. Rachel sighed in irritation,

"I apologise, Young Master, but you did want to know who was involved in putting these chains on me, did you not?" she waved a hand at the man beside her, who grinned. She scowled at him "However, I feel it would be best to reconvene to somewhere more sheltered. It's now getting late and we will need to find a place to spend the night"

Sebastian relaxed slightly and began adjusting his clothes and hair,

"I agree. So, what shall we do, Young Master?" the butler turned and looked back. He started at the prone form laying on the grass and rushed over "Young Master!"

When Ciel next woke up, there were cool sheets on him and a soft bed under. He murmured and winced in pain as he turned to look around the room he was in, rich Rococo style architecture and design was everywhere and he noticed the Impressionist painting on the wall. Clearly, a room decorated by someone with high end taste. He heard the door open and peered down, whilst moving as little as possible, to look at who it was. Sebastian entered with cloths and a bowl; his face tense. This expression relaxed when he noticed the boy was awake and he smiled,

"Fainting twice in one day. That must be a record, even for you, Young Master" the butler remarked. Ciel ignored this, he felt too exhausted for their usual banter.

"We're in Paris. What happened after I fainted?" he asked plainly. The recent memories caught up with him "Are those two still here?"

Sebastian smiled at the matter-of-fact attitude the young earl had always had coming into play and bent down to help sit the boy up. Ignoring the hiss of pain, the butler plumped the pillows as he spoke,

"Yes, we are in Paris now. I thought it more prudent to bring you to where the best care was, rather than risk you with some small country doctor" Sebastian began. Ciel nodded and sat up, allowing the butler to change his bandages. "As for Rachel and her… _friend_ " Sebastian growled this word, as he worked "they are nearby. I persuaded them to stay in one of the other hotels on this boulevard, so as to not put more strain on you"

Ciel scoffed at this,

"Please, you just didn't want another demon near me" he spat, crying out in pain when Sebastian tied the bandage tightly around his shoulder. The demon smirked at the heated look the boy gave him. Ciel relaxed once more as Sebastian continued tending to his wounds,

"So… who is this person? Is he a demon? I believe you're both… _acquainted_ " Ciel smirked again and noticed the pointed way his butler ignored this remark.

"Sitri is a demon, yes. He is a prince back in my world who specialises in teaching astronomy and other sciences to those who manage to call him. Also yes… we know one another" the demon seemed almost reluctant to admit this fact. "He taught me as well and is considered an intellect and an… enigma amongst our kind. He actually enjoys human company and observing human behaviours. Also, as you saw, he can be quite… eccentric" Sebastian stood up straight, allowing Ciel to rest back into the pillows again. Ciel watched him go to a teapot that was gently steaming and begin to pour tea into a cup.

"From what I've seen, he and Rachel are obviously involved in some way" the young earl remarked as he thought back to Rachel's blushing face and Sitri's comments to her.

' _There really are different demons out there. That guy acts nothing like Sebastian'_ Ciel tried to imagine Sebastian behaving like that; he shuddered at the idea of Sebastian nuzzling people and winced at the pain this brought him. Sebastian nodded in agreement to Ciel's observations, oblivious to Ciel's internal musings, and handed the boy the teacup.

"I believe sir, that Rachel and Sitri have been quite involved for some time with each other. You see, another thing all demons know about him is he has been dutifully following a particular human soul since the time our kind fell to Earth"

Ciel took the cup and looked up at Sebastian, surprised at this information,

"'Dutifully following'? As in he is in love with this human?" Ciel clarified, sipping his tea. "I thought your kind were incapable of loving?"

Sebastian chuckled and smiled sadly at the boy, further confusing his young master.

"Alas Young Master, you read too many fictitious accounts of demons. We have been painted as a dark species with cold hearts and no idea of the joys of love and kindness, but this simply isn't true. We are very capable of love, more so than humans"

Ciel stared at his butler in shock. Was this true? Could demons really love? It would neatly explain the appearance of Sitri and his relationship with Rachel, but still… Ciel also felt a flutter in his stomach at the idea and he couldn't help looking up at Sebastian,

' _If it's true then… I wonder what it feels like to be loved by a demon?'_ the boy mused. His mind drifted further into musing ' _I wonder if Sebastian has ever been in love?'_ He felt his cheeks flare up at this thought and he shook his head quickly. The rational part of his brain cursed this soppy thought. _'Idiot! It's probably another stupid joke of his! Demons loving others, especially their own food, is ridiculous!'_ He forced himself out of this reverie and to focus on the matter at hand,

"If we suppose this is the case and the soul he has chased is actually Rachel, what now? Is he a threat? Does it mean he will do as she says?"

Sebastian looked thoughtful at this question,

"I doubt he's any kind of threat. If he wanted to kill you, he would have done it. Also, Sitri has never been the type to use underhanded methods to get what he wants. So I doubt he will harm you. As for if he listens to Rachel: they aren't in a contract so he's as liable to do what she asks as a wild beast would. He may listen if he feels like, but he may also turn on us"

Ciel mulled this over. It was a gamble, but no more than working with the majority of his human contacts. As he thought this, he also wondered if Rachel really was involved with the gang who had attacked them on the train. The more he thought about it, in light of knowing what Rachel really was, the less likely it seemed.

"Rachel has no links to the men who attacked us, my Lord" Sebastian stated, reading the boy's mind and causing him to jump. The demon smirked at the surprise on the boy's face and bowed at the questioning look he received, "I thought you would want to ask this question so I took the liberty of questioning her. I know how impatient you can be when you want to get your way. Like a terrier following a rat."

Ciel scowled at the connotation,

"I don't want to hear that from someone named after _a dog_ " he retorted, sipping his tea. He ignored the chuckle from the demon and concentrated on the problem at hand. So, Rachel wasn't involved. Which meant that there was a third party somewhere who had gained the information and he didn't know who or how. Ciel frowned; if he had been in London, he could've checked in with Lau. As it was, he had no leads and, for all he knew, walking into that school would be walking right into a trap. He sighed and laid back against the pillows, putting his tea on the bedside. Undertaker, the Bizarre dolls, the Queen's letter, his family's murder and this attack on the train. He had the feeling they were all connected somehow, but there was just one thing he was missing. He glanced out the large window at the busy street below. Well he was here now, which was further than that gang on the train had thought he'd get, so it would be foolish to waste the opportunity.

"Sebastian, please fetch Rachel and pack our bags" Ciel ordered quietly. The butler looked over curiously, raising an eyebrow,

"My Lord?" he asked, noticing the determination in the boy's eye. Ciel looked over at him and smirked cockily,

"I don't want to be late for school, after all"

 **And that's it for now! How was it? I know there was a lot of OC in this one, but I wanted to make sure to introduce Sitri properly and explain Rachel too. Please like, favourite and review! I want to know how I'm getting on! Also any dress or French girls' names would be greatly appreciated for the next chapter. Next stop, Ciel goes to the girls' school at last!**


	6. That Butler, Arrived

**Author's note: I'm onna roll again! Woohoo! Ciel and co are on the move to school at last! What will await them when they get there? Just how does Ciel plan to investigate without Sebastian's help?**

 **Also any French being spoken will be written in italics:**

" _Like this"_

 **Please forgive my awful French spelling as well!**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel (implied), gore, swearing and nuzzles**

 **That Butler, Arrived**

The coach trundled over the paved streets of Paris, giving the occupants a glimpse into the hectic lives of those who called this cultural metropolis their home.

The cosmopolitan heart of France was beating now and everything seemed more alive, showing just why France was so famous for culture and arts. The boutiques' windows displayed the latest fashions, patisseries and boulangeries showed off their wares in hopes the tantalising smells would pull in customers, artists staked out their prime spots along the riverside to paint the iconic location from all angles, and even the people strolling down the streets about their business seemed more elegant. Nothing like the shouting and heaving mass that was a morning in London; here, everything seemed to take its own pace and look fabulous whilst doing it. Had this been any other time, Ciel would have liked nothing more than to stroll down the pavement, perhaps enjoy a coffee and continue to watch the scene. But as it was…

"Will you leave that alone?!" he snapped, glaring at the black haired man who was playing with Sebastian's pocket watch. Sitri froze momentarily in his dismantling and looked up at the boy,

"But this thing is so fascinating! Humans have progressed so far since I was last here that they can even carry the time with them in their pocket!" he exclaimed, gesturing widely despite there being so little room in the coach for such actions. The demon was so enthralled, his tail sprung up to wag happily before he refocused his attention on the trinket, much to Sebastian's dismay. Ciel sighed in irritation and scowled at Rachel, who shifted uncomfortably under the heat of the glare her young master was giving her. She made an apologetic expression before turning to the demon next to her,

"Sitri, as fascinating as you find it, you shouldn't take apart things that aren't yours. Sebastian needs his pocket watch" the girl spoke reproachfully, as if speaking to a naughty child. "Please put it back together and give it back now" This request gained much complaining but resulted in the watch being restored and given back to its owner. Sebastian, also looking irritated, accepted it,

"You would do well to also be mindful of your form whilst you are here, Sitri. Humans have changed a great deal, the majority no longer believe angels or demons truly exist. They no longer worship or fear us as they used to either. Seeing a man with a wagging tail would no doubt cause a scene and we'd very much like to avoid bringing attention to ourselves." Sebastian said primly. He looked over at said demon and felt the blood vessels pulse in his temple; Sitri was now leaning out the carriage door and waving at the gasping people as they passed by. A herd of children had also started to chase the coach, laughing at the strange man who was waving at them. Sebastian grabbed the back of Sitri's shirt and yanked him back in, slamming the door shut. "Now what did I just say?" he snapped, glaring at the demon who was pointedly ignoring him and had started toying with a pen he had picked up from the hotel.

It was Sebastian's turn to scowl at Rachel, demanding her intervention. She laughed nervously; sweat accumulating on the back of her head under the fierce double glare she was receiving. Regaining her composure, Rachel sighed in exasperation and looked over at her companion,

"Sitri…" she said quietly. Hearing this, Sitri's ears perked up and he looked up at her,

"Something wrong?" he asked, an oblivious look on his face that enraged the master and demon further. Rachel gave him a pointed look and he shifted slightly in his seat, putting the pen away. He looked over at her again, lower lip slightly pouty. "I'm just excited! It's been so long since I've been up on this plane! I can't help wanting to study everything I can find!"

"Well you're causing us problems!" snapped Ciel, losing his temper. If this was heard, Sitri chose not to show it and instead focused his innocent expression at the housekeeper. He leant in closer to her, eyes wide and looking sincerely sorry.

"Please?" he asked, the picture of innocence. Rachel realised the irony of this but still found herself unable to chastise the demon regardless. She groaned as she gave in, unable to look into that face any longer.

"I understand your excitement, but we must stay hidden for now. Otherwise the Young Master's job here will be in jeopardy. Remember, we're attending this school under the premise of being servants to the Young Mistress, come from England to learn more about European culture" she explained. She looked at the reluctant demon and smiled sympathetically. Without thinking, she reached out and started to gently pet Sitri's furry ear, causing the other to purr happily.

"You can play with all the human trinkets you like once this is over, ok? But for now, you must behave properly"

"Mmmm very well" came the purred response from Sitri, who leant into the hand further.

As Rachel fussed the demon's ear, gazing at him fondly, she realised the young master and Sebastian were staring at them in confusion. She blushed and quickly took her hand away, looking out the window intently to cover her embarrassment. Ciel coughed softly to cover the awkward atmosphere,

"Anyway, this means acting with some decorum and not gallivanting around as you please!" snapped Ciel again, glaring hard at the demon. Sitri finally acknowledged this outburst and looked over at Ciel, his dark brown eyes staring deep into Ciel's blue ones. The intensity made Ciel shrink back a little and unconsciously lean nearer to his own demon. Sitri grinned at this action,

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about the little cross-dressing lord's plans. 'Invade the school then find what evidence you can' I believe was your orders. Tell me, little human" with this, Sitri leaned over so his face was in Ciel's. "How exactly do you plan on escaping the watchful eye of the governesses? And how will Malphas and I be able to assist when men are restricted from entering?"

Ciel growled at the mocking tone of the demon and leant forward again, sitting up straight,

"Don't mock me! I am the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive! Do not think me incapable of getting this simple task done!" he cried, pride helping to buoy his anger. Sitri blinked in surprise at the boy's reactions then grinned widely,

"I can see why Malphas is so taken with you! You are an interesting little soul" he purred, causing Sebastian to growl protectively and Ciel to be taken aback. He leant over the boy, stroking the hair of the grey ponytails the lord was wearing as part of his disguise, "It's a shame you don't know just how interesting you are, Phantomhive boy"

Rachel scowled, turning back from the window,

"Sitri! That's enough!" she snapped. The demon turned around to her, raising an eyebrow. The girl's scowl darkened, "I said: that is enough, Sitri." The two stared each other down for a moment before Sitri gave in and sighed,

"Fine fine. I suppose it would be boring if I gave everything away now" he retorted as he flopped back in his seat, smirking at the girl's glare. Ciel looked over curiously, studying these words,

"Just what are yo-" the earl started. Rachel sat up straight suddenly,

"Look! We're here!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window. Ciel turned and looked out as well, mind now firmly back on the job.

Sure enough, as the coach rolled down the street, the gleaming white front of the grand ecole rose up to fill the sky. It was nowhere near as embellished as some establishments along the road but the slate grey tiles gleamed in the sunshine and the long windows shone, giving it an air of sensibility and grandeur suited to a school for young ladies. Ciel stared at the high stone wall surrounding the courtyard and the buildings running beside them, no doubt designed to keep intruders out.

' _Reminds me more of a cage to keep people in though'_ he thought and remembered how the Queen had asked him to consider brainwashing occurring here. He gritted his teeth and glared up at the buildings. As their coach neared, guards appeared and stopped them. Ciel noted the rifles slung across their backs,

' _What sort of school needs armed guards?'_ he thought, moving his gaze to look up at the school front again, trying to spot any signs of unrest. He returned his gaze to the guards, now conversing with their driver and watched as they had their documents checked thoroughly. _'They're pretty strict about security as well. Either they're worried someone might attack them. Or they have something to hide.'_ As he watched, Sitri's previous mocking voice sounded in his head, how _did_ he plan on moving freely around this vast prison?

' _Perhaps this won't be as easy as I first thought'_ he thought. He scowled at this thought. He'd let that demon get to him too easily. _'It doesn't matter! I will find out what I need and expose what lies beneath this school! And, if it proves to be a threat to Her Majesty'_ Ciel clenched his fist. _'I will exterminate it'_

As they rode through the gates, Ciel noticed a figure in black standing on the stairs wating to greet them,

"That is the headmistress, Madame Gagnon" whispered Sebastian as they watched the woman approach. Her brown hair was drawn back into a tight bun and her expression was severe. Her back was ramrod straight and her movements clipped and precise, every aspect of her designed to be efficient. Her aura screamed 'no-nonsense' and Ciel couldn't help noticing the similarities between this woman and his aunt Francis. Ciel frowned to himself; this woman could be a problem to the investigation,

' _Gagnon, guard dog? Seems almost too obvious a bad pun'_ he thought, watching the woman stop in front of the coach doors. Sebastian stood up,

"Well, are you ready to go, my Young Lady?" he said, earning a glare. The butler chuckled and exited the coach, followed by Rachel and Sitri. He greeted the woman formally, shaking her hand.

Ciel took a deep breath before standing and exiting the coach. Descending the steps out of the coach, he approached the woman and curtsied low. Sebastian smiled and gestured grandly to Ciel,

" _May I introduce the young mistress, Madmoiselle Bouchard, from London, England_ " the butler spoke smoothly, his accent perfect. Ciel flashed a quick glare at Sebastian,

' _Miss Big-Mouth? Seriously?'_ he noticed the small smirk on his butler's face whilst he was bowed. He'd get the demon back for this slight when they were done. For now, he quickly put on a genial smile,

" _It's a pleasure to meet yo-ummf?!"_ he began sweetly before his mouth was covered. "Ummph?!" he stared up the arm at the now glaring headmistress. She sneered before releasing Ciel's mouth,

" _Such an overly obedient lapdog! So quick to fall into the ways and ideals forced upon women by men from an early age!"_ the woman spat, still glaring. Ciel stroked his aching jaw, at a loss for words, and watched the woman seem to swell with anger. Sebastian, who was also taken aback, piped up,

" _B-but surely proper etiquette is to be expected of a young lady of social standing?"_ he asked reasonably. This earned another tut and a glare his way; the butler felt sweat accumulating on the back of his head,

" _The typical slanderous view of man!"_ she replied hotly. Sebastian smiled a fixed nervous grin at the intensity of this woman and then seemed to realise something,

" _I see. Do tell me, are you perchance a fan of the recent social activism in Britain pertaining to the rights of women?"_ the butler felt he already knew the answer. The headmistress looked mildly impressed and smirked confidently,

" _But of course! It is a woman's right to be seen as equal to men! The fight for our voices will not be quashed easily! And, I'll have you know, the leader of this revolution studied here as a young girl not much older than your Young Mistress!"_ she boasted. The passion had swept up the headmistress, who was now lost in his monologue. Ciel inched closer to Sebastian,

"'Women's Rights'? What on Earth are you talking about?" he whispered, keeping his eyes riveted on the rambling woman. Sebastian grinned at his master's confusion,

"There is recent social activism regarding the desire of some women who demand to be treated to men in social standing. They want women of social standing to be able to vote like men can. The woman I believe the headmistress is referring to is one Emmeline Pankhurst, who did indeed study here in her youth" explained the butler. Ciel's eye widened in shock,

"What? Women performing the same roles as men? That's absurd!" he cried out, visibly affronted at the idea. "Men and women are separate beings with different roles for a reason! Women can not be expected to cope with the tasks men face!"

Sebastian smirked at his Young Master's affronted and sexist response,

"Oh, is that so? So would you call them too weak then? You realise this would include both your fiancée and your Aunt, the Marchioness, who are well-known for their amazing swordsmanship" the butler countered. Ciel scoffed,

"Well of course it doesn't include them! It just… that is… I-I mean not every woman is like those two! They're different!" he snapped, annoyed to not be able to think of a good argument. The thought made him ponder and he watched the still rambling headmistress who had now decided to rant to Rachel and Sitri, both of whom looked confused.

' _Still, I knew such agendas had been forming. Seeing how passionate this woman is, it wouldn't take much to convince young women to think the same and rebel by attacking shops. Humans are sheep after all.'_ His thoughts were cut short as the headmistress launched herself back at Ciel, wrapping an arm around her neck,

" _There is so much to teach you and so little time! I see greatness within you! No doubt you will be our next asset in the fight for freedom from the tyranny of men! Come! We must start at once!"_ Ciel felt himself going blue under the woman's chokehold and was helpless as he was dragged away into the school,

"W-Waaiiiit!" he cried, leaving the servants in the dust.

The trio blinked, watching their young master sail off into the distance. Rachel reacted,

"I-I guess I uh… I better follow them?" she said feebly, unsure of what just happened. She looked at Sebastian for guidance.

The butler looked at his watch and nodded,

"Yes, follow the Young Mistress. We will take care of the baggage before returning to the hotel" Sebastian ordered. Rachel nodded then looked at Sitri, who grinned back. She approached him, finger wagging,

" _Behave_ yourself" she ordered, wagging the finger in his face. Her face was serious but there was a pleading edge to her voice. The demon blinked at the finger and beamed wider, kissing the finger affectionately,

"Always" came the cheerful reply. It didn't convince Rachel one bit but she had no choice,

"Ok… Then I shall go ahead" she said reluctantly before chasing after the earl into the house.

The two demons watched the girl as she disappeared into the long corridor and the tapping of her shoes died away. Sebastian sighed in irritation; this was not how he'd planned events to go. Humans were so unpredictable! He would have to make adjustments to afternoon tea! What exactly had he done to deserve this fate? He decided to save this train of thought for later though; there was work still to be done. He coughed gently and stood straighter, ready to give his instructions,

"Then we had best get down to business" he turned to the school's attending servants "Please take the luggage to the dorms"

" _Yes Sir!"_ came the swift reply before they set about pulling down bags and suitcases. Sebastian nodded in approval and looked down at his watch. It was 10.30am.

' _No doubt the Young Master will receive a tour of the school before lunch. I imagine they'll let him 'settle in' for today and commence his timetable of lessons tomorrow'_ the demon mused, snapping the watch lid shut. "Then we had best familiarise ourselves with this school and the surrounding buildings before we continue with investigations. Come Sitri" the butler stated matter-of-factly. The deafening silence that answered him was not what he expected and he turned to look at the empty spot that had previously been filled by said eccentric demon. Sebastian blinked and looked around. There was no sign of him even to Sebastian's keen senses. Sebastian could feel his heart sink lower,

"Sitri?" he repeated louder, knowing this was pointless. The silence he received just caused the demon's shoulders to sink as low as his heart; things were definitely not going to go according to plan.

 **That's another chapter done! Ciel has made it to school at last! But with such a formidable headmistress, just what will the students be like? And where has Sitri run off to? Please like, follow and review! Let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	7. That Butler, Planning

**Author's notes: Oh my goodness! So many positive responses! I'm just so asdfhhklgklgf! Literally I've been walking around today with a massive grin, I'm just so happy! Thank you to my kind reviewer and the two anonymous people for their kudos!**

 **So now Ciel has finally made it to the all girls' school, but the headmistress was not what he'd expected. Whilst he and Rachel adapt to school life, Sebastian has been left to find out what he can from the surrounding area. Unfortunately though, he'll have to do this alone as Sitri has run off.**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel (implied), swearing and gore**

 **That Butler, Planning**

Ciel felt like his head was going to pop off from the strangling grip of the headmistress. This coupled with the tight corset he was wearing meant the room was now spinning and he felt like he was turning blue. He was barely able to take in a word as they toured the lecture halls, dining area, library, common rooms, gardens and teachers' office. All of it was vast and sparsely decorated,

" _So as to not distract the girls from their studies and to show that not everything around them need be frivolously decorated!"_ cried Madame Gagnon. Ciel couldn't help thinking his fiancée would have something to say about that and this led him to wonder if she was currently at his manor, decorating everything she could including the servants. Ciel sighed internally at the thought before turning his attention back on the headmistress. Despite her lapses into passion of how women should break social stereotypes, her views of how girls should behave in the classroom were strict and traditional.

Finally Madame Gagnon released Ciel's neck, allowing him to gasp for air, and pointed up at a heavy wooden sign hanging from the wall in the central hall. Once Ciel had regained enough breath, he looked up at the sign. On it, in strict black handwriting, was a list of school rules.

1\. Students will treat each other as equals, regardless of class or family. 2. Students will be quiet and mindful in both lectures and the Library. 3. Students will not involve themselves with any illicit activities, such as smoking, drinking alcohol, gambling or prostitution. 4. NO MEN IN THE DORMITORIES.

The last point was practically carved into the wood and shone out so much it look like it would cause the sign to burst into flames at any minute. Ciel gulped and hesitantly raised a hand,

" _Um… I do have one question, Madame. That last point, does that also include male servants? Only my butler may visit from time to time to check on my progress"_ his voice was laced with sweetness and innocence to the point it sickened himself to hear it. However, the effect had no sway over the headmistress who rounded on him with eyes aflame with rage. She towered over the boy like a shadowy menace, causing him to reel back,

" _There are to be NO men whatsoever in this school's dorms! Men are a poison to the female soul! They distract the mind with promises of sweetness and honey then crush the woman's heart to dust! All in their bid to chain our freedom to their whim!"_ the woman's fury seemed to know no bounds. Ciel found this sentiment flawed though,

" _But… what about the men who work here? Like the servants who collected my belongings from the coach?"_ his voice kept up the innocent tone, hoping this act would save him from being flayed alive by those vicious eyes. The headmistress paused in her outrage and scoffed,

" _Oh those men are nothing. Underlings designed to fulfil a purpose, just like men should be! We have taken special… precautions to prevent them from temptation."_ Madame Gagnon gestured vaguely. Ciel narrowed his eyes,

" _Precautions…?"_ he asked, eager to learn more, but the headmistress waved her hand dismissively.

" _Enough questions for now! The answer to your question is no, your butler may not visit you in your dorms. All family visits must be arranged in advance at any rate! Now, come! I will show you to your room. You must be tired after such a long journey"_ The headmistress headed for a staircase, beckoning Ciel to follow.

At that moment, Ciel heard running footsteps and panting. He turned back to find Rachel had finally caught up with them. She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily and face flushed,

"I…I finally… caught… up! Please… forgive my… poor… appearance!" she gasped out. She stood up and regained her composure, "This school is quite vast, it took me some time to find you, my Young Lady. I apologise"

Ciel raised an eyebrow,

' _I thought Sebastian said she could fix whole sections of the manor in seconds? Why is she out of breath from simply running after us?'_ his gaze fell on the black bands just visible under Rachel's cuffs. They seemed to be glowing a little. The boy frowned more but realised that Madame Gagnon was waiting impatiently for them.

"It's fine, Rachel. I'm sorry we didn't wait for you" Ciel said impassively before turning to the headmistress again. Madame Gagnon sniffed disapprovingly before continuing her ascent of the stairs followed by the pair.

They continued up two flights of stairs until they were up in the attics of the huge building. Partition walls, flooring and doors had all been built up here to create a corridor of rooms, each with one small window and a small bed and wardrobe. Clearly, the headmistress' ideas of sparse decoration extended as far as the girls' bedrooms.

" _Each girl has her own room, which she must tidy herself. No personal decoration is allowed! The bathroom is at the end of the hall. Lights out is at 11pm. Your waiting servant may come up to assist you with dressing in the morning and evening, but must otherwise stay in the servants' quarters. Is this understood?"_ Madame Gagnon glared fiercely at Rachel before focusing on Ciel again. Rachel curtsied and Ciel nodded,

" _Yes Madame Gagnon"_ they replied in unison. This seemed to placate her and she opened the door to one of the rooms; Ciel's baggage was already laid out on the bed for him. He noticed it looked like someone had rifled through it.

' _So they even check the baggage in case of anything suspicious? This place has too much security to not be hiding something!'_ he thought. The pair curtsied to Madame Gagnon once more and watched the woman take her leave before entering the room.

Ciel heaved a sigh of relief; they'd made it this far with no problems. He looked at Rachel, who was quietly unpacking the bags into the drawers and wardrobe, and remembered something.

"Why are those bands on your arms glowing, Rachel? Are they the reason you seem so tired?" he asked, causing the girl to jump. She spun around in surprise,

"M-My Lord?" she asked, forgetting herself. Ciel stared at her intensely, eyes piercing into her matching blue ones.

"Sebastian has told me you fixed the kitchen in seconds after Bard destroyed it. He has also told me of what a diligent worker you are. I find it odd that you would not be able to catch up with us for so long and would end up so out of breath as well" he stated, all the time his eyes fixed on hers. Rachel bit her lip nervously and her hands began fidgeting.

"Ah my Lord, the thing is… I wanted to check the grounds were safe, so I ran around the perimeter. However something here seems to be draining my energy. Something connected with my chains" she explained. Ciel raised an eyebrow,

"Do you know what it could be?" he asked, to which Rachel shook her head.

"All I could tell you, my Lord, is that it would be something inhuman and not of this plane. Since my chains are connected to Heaven and Hell, it would have to be someone from one of these places"

"So… a demon or an angel has something to do with this place?" Ciel clarified. Rachel nodded and Ciel felt uneasy as he thought about this,

' _We know something is happening to the girls here to cause them to attack the public. But what benefit would this bring to a demon or an angel? And also…'_ Ciel pictured how easily Sitri had held Sebastian before, despite how much his butler had struggled. Clearly, there were stronger beings than his butler out there. They would have to be careful.

"We need to speak with Sebastian and Sitri, perhaps they've found something too" Ciel continued. Rachel blinked,

"But, sir… what about the rule of no men in the dorms?" she asked. Ciel smirked deviously,

"Well they aren't _men_ , are they? So it's fine" the boy replied, his smirk making him look like an imp. Rachel was surprised at her master's way of finding loopholes and smiled slightly,

"Then I shall fetch them" she stated, curtsying and heading for the door.

"There is no need for you to leave, Rachel" came a voice, causing the pair to jump a mile and look around fervently. A knocking came from one of the trunks; the pair looked at each other in shock before Rachel rushed over and opened it. There, chuckling to himself and looking quite content, sat Sebastian amongst the clothes. Ciel scowled, so the rifling in the bags had actually been his butler fitting himself into the trunk? He sighed in irritation at the demon's ridiculous appearance,

"Get out of there this minute!" he snapped. Sebastian stretched lavishly before climbing out of the trunk. He smirked at his annoyed master and bowed,

"Yes My Lord" he replied simply. Ciel tutted at this,

"I take it since you've been lolling about in there; you haven't investigated at all yet?" he snapped.

Sebastian grinned and reached into his breast pocket, he pulled out a large folded piece of paper.

"This is a map of the original school grounds" he explained, laying it out on the floor. He produced another large folded piece of paper and laid it out beside the first. "And this is a more recent one from this year. It would seem they have made some modifications since the opening of the school. Interestingly though, the new building has not been opened to the students yet, despite the fact electricity and water are plumbed in and quite used" the butler continued. Ciel looked at the maps,

"So a new building to cover up what they're actually doing? How long ago was it built?" the boy asked.

"Last year, my Lord. The official reason is that they are using it for training teachers and research, hence no students being allowed in" Sebastian explained. Ciel looked more closely at the new map; the new building was over the far side of the court yard, right next to the guard house, and built onto the outer wall that ran parallel to the high street. Which made it easy enough to build in a secret tunnel to the outside and deliver supplies without anyone noticing _and_ made it hard to sneak by without getting noticed by the armed guards. Ciel was impressed; someone had thought this through.

"Then I guess we know where our next move will be" Ciel said, mind still busy thinking through all the possibilities. Sebastian nodded,

"I take it you would wish to see what there is in this building, my Lord?" the butler asked, smirk still in place. "So eager to close this case. What a shame, you look so lovely in that dress"

Ciel blushed to the roots of his hair,

"I-idiot! Don't say such useless, perverted things!" he snapped, cheeks glowing. He then blinked, realising something, "and where is that stupid crazy demon? Wasn't he with you when we left?"

Ciel looked over at the trunk, that wouldn't fit two full grown men. He heard Sebastian sigh in irritation,

"Unfortunately, he seems to have disappeared. I did say we couldn't trust him to stay put. He's no doubt wandered off to explore, since he's so keen to learn everything about humans. However, I felt it more prudent to continue with the investigation rather than look for him" the butler replied, scowling. Ciel felt a dark foreboding over this and looked at Rachel,

"I take it you wouldn't know where he's run off to, do you Rachel?" he asked, hoping against hope. Rachel looked apologetic, shook her head and bowed deeply,

"Forgive me, my Lord. Sitri isn't under my control so he could very well have wandered off like Sebastian says" Rachel could feel Ciel's anger even before she looked up again. As she straightened, she saw the irritation visible through the twitching of his eye and felt the sweat accumulate on the back of her head. "I-if it helps, I had asked him to behave before I left, so he shouldn't be getting into too much trouble!"

Ciel felt a headache coming on and sighed heavily. Somehow, he imagined that demon could still cause trouble even whilst 'behaving'.

"Well we can't help it for now. Sebastian, go out and see if you can find the idiot before nightfall. Be back here for 11pm." He ordered, watching his butler bow deeply,

"Yes My Lord" came the familiar reply before the demon vanished quickly out the window. Ciel nodded then became thoughtful,

"So new grounds built just for 'research' as they call it? This reminds me a little too much of the last time we ran into people doing research" he shuddered as he remembered the Bizarre Dolls on the ship. ' _If this were to be a similar case, no doubt Undertaker will be close by. And there's also the matter of Rachel's chains… so there is some unhuman influence behind the scenes'_

Rachel left her master to his thoughts and continued to put away the clothes. She was troubled that Sitri had run off, but at least he wasn't causing chaos on the school grounds.

A shattering of something fragile plus girls screaming resounded through the hall.

'… _Why do I get the feeling he's there?'_ the girl lamented before she and her young master ran out of the room and towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.

 **And that's it for now! What could have caused the ruckus? Will it impede Ciel's plan to investigate the new building? Why are there other beings involved? Find out next time! Please review, like and favourite this, it makes me ridiculously happy! Until next time!**


	8. That Butler, Disappeared

**Author's notes: *hangs head again* I know I'm late! *dodges tomatoes* I've had to have time away for eye problems so my writing time has been limited now. Unfortunately, chapters will be slow from now on til it's fixed so please bear with it! And so many of you gave me kind words too! Once my eyesight is fixed, I'll upload two chapters a week! For now, it'll be a bit slow but I'll try to keep it up! When we last left everyone, Ciel had a plan to investigate the newly built training building on campus at night and had sent Sebastian out in the meantime to find Sitri. Meanwhile, a crash from the girls' bathroom has Ciel and Rachel rushing over. Is it Sitri? Have their plans been ruined before they even begin? Let's find out!**

 **Warning: Sebaciel (implied), gore, swearing and violence**

 **His Butler, Disappeared**

As they approached, Ciel noticed a crowd of girls surrounding the bathroom door. He gritted his teeth and elbowed his way through, Rachel closely following, until they were in front of the door. They exchanged worried glances and Ciel noted the looks of fear on the girls' faces around them. He could hear murmuring from inside the bathroom, the splashing of running water and someone moving around. He wondered if he should be looking in, feeling embarrassed at what he might see in a girls' bathroom, before another scream convinced him to forget this worry. Ciel pushed the door open fast and rushed into the room, braced.

Steam had filled the room and instantly soaked his clothes and skin, dripping down the walls, windows and mirrors all around. Someone was running all the hot water taps and had created a muggy misty atmosphere. He squinted through it and could make out sinks and mirrors lining one wall and stalls on the other. At the far end, showers were situated behind fabric curtains and he noticed large windows with frosted glass beside them. He could see two shadows moving behind one of the curtains and stepped further in, coughing as the steam irritated his asthma.

"Who…" he choked out, coughing again. "Who's in here? Are you hurt?" He hated how weak his voice sounded; the steam was closing his throat and made his chest feel tight. He bent forward to relieve some of the pressure on his chest, gasping for breath.

Rachel looked at him with concern and rushed over to one of the windows, pushing it fully open and letting the steam flood out into the warm afternoon air. As the steam cleared, Ciel felt his chest ease up and his breathing became easier once again. He stood up straight and noted that the two figures were still behind the curtain. He nodded to Rachel and glanced at the curtain, she nodded back in understanding and approached the curtain with silent footsteps and arms up to pull back the fabric. Ciel felt his hand go to the hidden gun in his dress, anxious about who would want cover in a place like this and what they could be doing.

Rachel looked at her young master, nodded and whisked back the shower curtain so fast she pulled it off its rings. A figure jumped out of the cubicle; a girl, bare as the day she was born and sopping wet. She sobbed as she grabbed the curtain from Rachel and wrapped it around herself. She then tried to run out but her feet tangled in the length of fabric and she smacked the tiled floor hard with a cry. She laid there sobbing as Rachel knelt down to comfort and check on her, muttering soothing words to the girl who clung tightly to her dress.

Ciel, startled by the sight of a naked adolescent girl and unsure where to look, had decided to instead to focus on the second individual, who was also dripping wet,

"Are you serious?" he muttered, as he realised who it was. Rachel looked up too and started at what she saw.

Sitri blinked, holding the head of the shower in one hand and a small screwdriver he'd no doubt taken from somewhere in the other. He smiled at the seething lord sheepishly, but this didn't surprise Ciel. What did was the fact the demon was also naked. He glared as best he could whilst keeping his eyes firmly averted from anywhere below Sitri's neck; he found himself fighting off a blush.

"You…" he started, rounding on the man, angry at both the demon and himself. Sitri grinned,

"Hello little one!" the demon responded brightly, clearly unperturbed by the many eyes looking on at him in his state or the group of girls who squealed. "Settled in now? I've just discovered an interesting pipework system in this building. Did you know, the pipes are actually all one large system, fed by one pump? I would have thought they'd use separate smaller pumps throughout the building, but this actually reduces the water flowing until it's needed, saving-"

"Shut up!" snapped the boy, cutting short the demon's rambling. "Why are you here? Why were you bothering this poor girl? _Why are you naked?"_ he punctuated the last question with a broad gesture at Sitri's form, fighting down another blush. "Do you have no common decency or shame as a man?"

Sitri watched the little lord rant then a wicked smile wormed its way across his lips,

"But I'm not a man. You said so" he replied mischievously. Ciel stood dumbfounded,

"You could hear? How did you?…" the boy started then shook his head, fury returning. "That doesn't matter! Why are you in here of all places?" Sitri gestured to the pipes,

"I wanted to know how they worked. As for being naked, I didn't want to get my clothes wet. And as for the girl, I simply wanted to ask how these fountains were operated. But she got upset over something"

"And rightly so! A strange naked man appearing whilst she showered would cause a fright in anyone! And they're called showers not 'fountains'" Ciel cried, the pitch of his voice getting higher as he became hysterical. Sitri looked confused,

"Huh… I've never had a girl who has been frightened by my naked form before" he replied thoughtfully, ignoring Ciel's rage. "Normally, it's quite the opposite" he continued casually, glancing over at where Rachel and the girl were. He knelt before the sobbing girl, who clutched to Rachel for protection, and smiled an alluring honeyed smile, "Does my body not appeal to you, girl?" He stretched, flexing muscles and displaying himself proudly. "Does it not awaken desires you have long kept hidden? Desires you wish to explore? I could help you discover a world of pleasure you've never known" he leant in closer, gazing into the girl's eyes. "What do you think?" he purred.

The girl's trembling grew more as she gazed back at him, a hand reaching up towards his chest. Suddenly her expression changed and the fear returned to her face. It became too much for her to bear and she scrambled away, crying, leaving a confused demon and two angry humans in her wake.

"Females have clearly changed since the last time I was here" Sitri stated flatly, leaning back, his expression unamused.

"Sitri…" Rachel finally spoke quietly. Said demon looked down at the girl then beamed again,

"My dear, you still think I'm attractive like this, do you not?" he asked, flexing once more and began talking about pipework again.

The girl rose silently, face shadowed by her bangs, as the demon rambled. Ciel noted her hands were shaking and suddenly visions of his fiancée when she was furious came surging back. He took a step back from the raging woman.

Sitri noticed too and he looked over at Rachel; his cockiness seemed to drain at what he saw. He started fumbling, trying to put the shower head back on, as he spoke to Rachel.

"Eh heh heh… I-I guess I better uh… p-put this back together. Uh… why don't you and the little one head back to your room? I'm sure you have lots of unpacking to do" the demon hoped to placate Rachel's fury, his hands slipping on the pipes in his nervousness. Ciel had to admit he was shocked to see such fear from someone so powerful and he felt himself turn and stare at his housekeeper in awe. Rachel was approaching the demon slowly; Ciel noted the air around her seemed to be distorted and he could taste a tang in the air. He watched as Sitri gave up with the shower head and fell back on his rear in a corner of the shower. He realised the girls by the door were also avidly watching,

' _This is bad'_ he thought, turning his attention back to Rachel before a knot twisted in his gut. _'I wish Sebastian was here'_

Rachel had Sitri boxed into the cubicle and the demon seemed to be whimpering,

"Please… I'm sorry! I'll be good from now on! I didn't mean to be seen! I'll get dressed and do everything you say" Sitri cried out as Rachel leaned over. He clung nervously to the pipes and Ciel noticed, as Rachel's face became clear, she was smiling.

"You poor dear! You must be cold, lying there naked and wet like that" she said, far too happily. Then her eyes began to glow eerily, creating terrible shadows on her face with that rictus of a grin showing her canines clearly. The air sparked around her and her next words sounded cracked and inhuman " _Let me warm you up!_ "

With that, she grabbed the pipe next to Sitri's hands and sent the current she had been building straight through the metal and into him. Ciel flinched and looked away as he heard the demon's screams of pain.

"Well that was a disaster!" snapped Ciel, as they rushed away in a fast carriage. The carriage bounded down the streets, baggage thumping where it had been hastily tied on top, as it headed towards the hotel they had previously stayed in. Ciel kept looking out to ensure no one had followed them out. He pulled the wig off angrily,

"I apologise for the inconvenience, My Lord" stated Rachel impassively, her face now emotionless. Sitri was staring out the window, smoking still and furry ears and tail displayed, drooped to show he was upset. He said nothing.

Ciel rubbed his temples, groaning,

"It would have been so simple! Sneak into the building tonight to gather evidence and monitor the classes during the day for anything unusual! Now we'll have to sneak into the campus from outside, trying to get past those armed guards" the boy snapped again, his headache not subsiding. "And we won't be able to find out about whether the brainwashing is happening at the school either"

"I apologise again, My Lord" Rachel responded. "Sitri apologises as well. _Don't you?_ " the inhuman edge returned to her voice briefly, making Sitri flinch. He turned to face the other occupants of the carriage, looking defeated and somewhat smaller. He nodded to the earl,

"S'ry…" he mumbled, before shooting an anxious glance at Rachel. She nodded, face still stern, and the demon went back to facing outside. Ciel briefly forgot his fury as he watched their interaction. He had to admit, despite the fact he had control of a demon who could tear him to shreds, a fiancée who could slice his head off in a moment, servants whose sole purpose was to defend the estate but could take him out if they ever got the idea, and contacts who could send any multitude of deaths his way; he found this impassive strange girl to be oddly the most frightening. She could control a demon too, not through a bound contract but through her own power, and seemed quite capable herself. If she ever turned her anger on him…

' _Remember as well, she is already dead'_ he thought, remembering the hole in her chest caused by Sebastian. He shuddered as he remembered the gaping wound with his butler waving through and then realised something.

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked, expecting the butler to pop out of somewhere. Rachel raised an eyebrow,

"You sent him out looking for Sitri and told him to be back at the school by 11pm, My Young Lord. No doubt he has gone quite far away, thinking Sitri may be somewhere remote" she explained, an accusing look shot at Sitri. Said demon turned back to face them and looked down guiltily before looking up at Ciel,

"Malphas is very thorough with his work. If you ordered him to find me, then he won't relent until he does" the demon said. Ciel felt somewhat uneasy, imagining his demon's fruitless searching through various cities and countries,

"How far do you think he's gone by now?" the earl asked, still peering around in case he appeared. Sitri shrugged,

"Many thousands of miles in any direction. Finding him right now would be a matter of luck" the demon stated simply. The demon had the decency to look apologetic this time.

Ciel sighed heavily then started removing his eye patch; he would have to call Sebastian back through their contract. Raising the black fabric that concealed his eye and the sigil burned into it, the Earl set a determined look on his face.

"Sebastian. Come to me" he ordered. Silence settled in the carriage for many moments, whilst they waited. The moments stretched out into an eternity before finally Sitri spoke,

"He isn't here. Or anywhere nearby. I can't sense him" the demon peered out the windows. Ciel felt confusion and worry fill his gut with ice, where was he?

"Sebastian! I order you to come here right now!" he cried, the fear hitching his voice up. They waited further but there was still no arrival of said demon butler. Ciel felt his heart start pounding,

' _Where is he? What's happened to him?'_ he realised the fear he felt wasn't for himself; it was worry for his demon. The foreboding he had felt earlier returned in force now. Then he remembered something else from earlier,

"Rachel, you said your chains were sapping your strength at the college earlier, correct?" the Earl asked suddenly, looking at his housekeeper. The girl looked confused at this sudden question but nodded, uncovering the black bands on her wrists. Sitri shot the bands a brief saddened look before returning to his passive expression, Ciel noted this but ignored it for now,

"Yes My Lord. They have stopped since we have left the college grounds" she replied. The Earl nodded, an uneasy thought forming,

"And you said that whatever had caused that was something inhuman, correct? Something either from Heaven or Hell?" Ciel glanced at Sitri briefly, remembering again how easily he could overpower Sebastian.

"Yes Mr Lord" she answered, now realising where the earl was going with this line of questioning. Ciel looked at them both with a dark expression,

"What if whatever that creature is, has got Sebastian?"

 **And that's it for now! What will Ciel do now? Has Sebastian been captured? How will they make it back into the college unseen? Stay tuned to find out! Please like, review and let me know what you think! I'll try and update as much as I can, but I apologise that it's going to be slower now. Until next time!**


	9. That Butler, Spying

**Author's note: So many kudos and likes again! And a big thank you to jenmoon1 for your review! I feel seriously happy now! Thank you all for being understanding with my eye problems and the slowness of my updates. I'll be seeing the consultant in September so hopefully be on top form again soon! A special massive thank you to Moneera for your lovely review and support, you have no idea how great it made me feel to read it! Thank you to everyone and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Sebastian seems to have been taken and Ciel must decide how they will rescue him.**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel (implied, mostly Sitri now being a butt), swearing and gore.**

 **That Butler, Spying**

The atmosphere had become so tense as Ciel voiced his worries,

"What if… whatever that creature is… has got Sebastian?" he spoke. It took all his control to stop his voice shaking with fear, the overwhelming fear that something had happened to his butler and it left him open and defenseless. He gently bit his lower lip as all kinds of grisly scenarios played through his mind.

Rachel and Sitri stared at the Earl before sharing a worried glance. Suddenly, Sitri burst out laughing, scaring the other two and even making the coach's horses whinny in fright. Ciel's head shot up, staring at the laughing demon,

"W-what are you-" he stopped as Sitri patted him on the head, his laughter dying down. The demon's eyes twinkled with a knowing look,

"Forgive me, Little Lord. But your worry over Malphas is hilarious! Almost like a fussing wife" he spoke, the odd snicker still coming out. He grinned at the Earl who was flushing pink, "Now, I'll admit Malphas _is_ attractive so I can see why you'd fall for him. But don't let love blind you to the obvious. Malphas won't be brought down so easily"

Both Rachel and Ciel started at this,

" _Fall for him?_ " they both echoed. Sitri leant back, still chuckling, as Ciel felt his mind reeling,

"Y-you're wrong!" he babbled, desperate for excuses, "It's just I'd feel better if he was here!"

"I bet" came the retort, Sitri wiggled his eyebrows with a knowing look. Ciel turned redder and lunged at the demon, pulling him up by his shirt.

"I don't mean like that! I mean… that is… what if…" suddenly all the rage left him as his train of thought continued, his grip on Sitri's shirt loosening "What if… he's hurt? Or… worse…" a sharp pain went through his heart as he pictured Sebastian laying in a pool of blood much like his mother and father were. He had seen what Sebastian could look like dead, after the butler pretended to die during the murderous party at his manor. He imagined the eyes unblinking, drying out as they openly stared at nothing. The skin, cold and growing paler, as the blood froze in his veins with no heart to beat it. Blood seeping into the woollen tailcoat he'd given to the demon when their time together started, congealing and sticking to everything.

A hand landed on his head again and another on his hand, pulling him out of his reverie. He looked up, realising he had been trembling slightly, at the concern on Rachel's face as she squeezed his hand reassuringly and the soft look Sitri gave him.

"What…?" he asked softly, as the demon placed him gently back on his seat. He watched the demon sit back down and realised how open he'd just been. Not only in front of his servant, but also in front of this mocking demon. Ciel flushed again, pride resurging to cover his previous moments,

"I-I mean-" he started, stammering slightly.

"Malphas won't die" Sitri stated, cutting off the earl. This simple statement caused Ciel to blink,

"What?" he asked, all thoughts of embarrassment put aside. Sitri smiled confidently,

"As I said before, Malphas won't be brought down so easily. He's extremely cunning and quick-witted. Whoever has him, he'll have talked his way out of death. Even if he is captured, I wouldn't worry about him dying any time soon" the demon explained then he grinned. "Besides, he has been in far worse situations than this"

Ciel nodded, feeling confident again,

"Yes, you're right" he felt himself relax slightly. He realised Sitri was looking at him expectantly and flushed again, "And I… apologise for my outburst"

Sitri wagged his tail,

"It's fine, Little Lord. Love makes humans do foolish things" he replied, earning a kick from Ciel. Ciel looked away, blushing,

"I'm not in love, you idiot!" the boy hissed, as he crossed his arms. Ciel then became thoughtful,

' _So, now we must plan how to save Sebastian. No doubt he is being used as bait by whoever has him; they'll expect us to come and rescue him. But we have no idea who we're dealing with or where they are'_

A memory surfaced and Ciel blinked,

"Sitri… earlier in the bathrooms you could overhear Rachel and I speaking, couldn't you?" Ciel asked, looking back over at the pair. The demon grinned mischievously; he had been anticipating the boy asking this.

"Yes Little Lord. Quite clearly" he replied. Rachel looked over with a sceptical expression,

"My Lord, a demon's hearing is extremely sensitive. I'm not surprised that Sitri could hear us" she spoke. Sitri shook his head,

"Actually, it was pretty hard to hear in that place. No doubt whoever is controlling things also made it difficult for us demons to use our heightened senses" he replied. Ciel rubbed his chin as he thought,

"I believe you were also rambling about pipes whilst we were in there, weren't you?" the boy asked.

"How could we forget?" commented Rachel icily, glaring at the demon. Sitri gave a nervous laugh before nodding to the earl,

"Yes, they are a single system that only pushes water through one pump. Meaning water doesn't sit in the pipes" he explained. Ciel nodded, now understanding,

"Which means the pipes are usually empty unless someone turns a tap. And that means, you could use them as a hearing trumpet; you would be able to hear someone in another room" he said, realising what this could mean. "You could turn the pipes to listen to various rooms, provided you were near enough"

"And had a diagram that showed the pipework of the buildings on that college grounds" Sitri nodded to Ciel as he pointed this out.

Ciel nodded and reached into the folds of his cloak, removing the map that Sebastian had given him earlier. He smirked, confident now that he had a plan, and looked up at the grinning demon,

"I guess you aren't just an idiot after all" he commented. The demon bowed mockingly,

"I appreciate your compliment, Little Cross-dressing Lord" he retorted, eyes looking over the dress the earl was still wearing. Ciel growled,

"Shut up!"

Nightfall felt like it took an eternity to arrive for Ciel, who looked out the window as he mulled over their plans.

' _What if this doesn't work? That stupid demon could easily be tricking me for his entertainment'_ he mused. His thoughts then turned towards Sitri's comments on him falling for Sebastian,

'" _Malphas is attractive, I can see why you'd fall for him". Sebastian is definitely attractive. Very attractive'_ the earl's thoughts turned towards imagining his butler, smirking and proud. Then they shifted towards focusing on Sebastian's lips, wondering how they might taste. He turned red, realising what he was thinking, and shook his head,

' _What the hell? That's ridiculous! Imagining those sorts of things is…'_

He looked around the room, trying to find something to distract himself, when there was knocking at the door. He turned to face the door,

"Enter" he commanded. Rachel walked in, wearing a black cloak. She held up a similar one,

"Young Master, it's time" she said, holding it out for him. Ciel nodded and noticed Sitri waiting by the door, leaning against the frame. The demon grinned at Ciel,

' _Time to see if he's telling the truth'_ the boy mused, feeling anxious as the cloak was wrapped around his shoulders.

It had started to rain whilst they walked towards the wall beside the college gates. Water ran through the streets and spilled from overfull gutters, splattering on the floor below. Ciel pulled the cloak closer around himself, trying to keep his soaked skin warm.

As they came level with the new building of the college, a high brick wall looming between them and its closest wall, Ciel felt a knot of anxiety tie itself again.

' _Sebastian could be just behind that wall for all we know'_ the thought drifted through his mind and he found himself staring desperately into the blackened windows. His hand reached up to touch his eye patch, covering the sign of their contract that glowed steadily underneath.

"Sebastian…" he murmured.

"My Lord, over here!" came Rachel's voice, whispering, and she waved to him from an alley near the building. She pointed to a pipe that disappeared into the masonry. He looked over briefly at the gates further down the road; there was no movement from them, and hurried to where his housekeeper stood. She pointed to the pipe again,

"It's as Sitri said, the pipes are kept clear and you can hear voices inside the building" she whispered, standing aside to let Ciel listen. The boy looked over at Sitri, who was hiding under a piece of roofing from the rain. He frowned,

"Sitri, go stand guard at the entrance to this alleyway. Tell us if any guards come out" he ordered. The demon blinked then huffed,

"And why should I do that, Little Lord? Don't think you can order me around now that Malphas isn't here" the demon retorted, shaking the water from his hair. "Besides, I despise the rain and getting wet"

Ciel tutted and glared at the demon, who was half hidden by shadows,

"Now look here-" he started, turning to face the demon. A hand on his shoulder made him stop and he looked back at Rachel who shook her head, putting a finger to her lips and pointing to the pipe. If they could hear in, people would be able to hear them if he started shouting, and that would certainly attract the guards. Ciel realised this and nodded to her before shooting Sitri another glare,

"Useless demon" he whispered, his voice harsh from the strain of staying quiet. This only made the demon grin in triumph and lean back against the wall.

Ciel rolled his eyes and cocked his ear to the pipe. He concentrated, the splashing rain around them making it harder to hear.

Sure enough, voices drifted out to them and he listened intently.

" _I can't believe you've let him escape twice now!"_ raged a voice. It was female and sounded like someone used to giving orders. Ciel realised it was the voice of the headmistress and listened harder. He heard the smack of flesh meeting flesh, a slap no doubt. This was followed by someone else, a man, mumbling excuses, but it was cut off by Madame Gagnon.

" _No more excuses! Find him and dispose of him or it'll be your turn at the wheel next time!"_ she cried. Then footsteps followed by a slamming door.

' _Your turn at the wheel? What on Earth does that mean?'_ Ciel pondered. He realised someone else was talking now.

" _Damn bitch has a mean hit! Who the hell does she think she is?"_ came the mumbled remark, muffled slightly by someone nursing a stinging cheek no doubt. The scraping of a chair followed by the grunt of someone sitting suggested it must have been some kind of break room.

" _It's not our fault the brat ran away before we could get to him! How would we know he'd cause a scene and bolt?"_ beseeched the voice. The glug of a bottle and a chuckle, this time from a different voice.

" _Don't let her get to you. When this job is over, she won't matter anymore. Besides, I'm more interested in what those girls kept saying. A woman shot lightning at a naked man in the bathrooms? And the new girl, who turned out to be the Watchdog, knew both of them"_ the new voice, male again, was softer and more eloquent.

" _Oh please! Ridiculous gossip from girls with nothing better to do! Being cooped up in here; it's no wonder they start imagining naked men appearing!"_ snapped the first voice, setting down the bottle. The other voice sighed softly,

" _Perhaps. But it would pay us well to look into this, we can't afford to lose him again"_ came the reply. The first voice huffed, scraping back his chair,

" _Well it doesn't matter for now anyway! No one would be going anywhere in this weather so we better get the next delivery ready"_ Ciel heard the door open and footsteps.

" _Of course, my friend"_ the second voice still sounded doubtful. Then the door shut and Ciel couldn't hear anymore.

' _The second guy sounded like he was either high class or well educated'_ Ciel considered the voices and realised they sounded familiar. _'They were the men from the train attack!'_ He clenched a fist, remembering the pain in his broken arm. The rain and the cold had made it ache again.

' _So, they knew we survived the train wreck and followed us here? But how did they know we were still coming?'_ He considered this and the fact that they had been talking to the headmistress. _'The college is involved with this gang sent to kill me. They must have somehow known who I was before we even got to Paris and sent word to the gang to come here'_ He considered the letters and application forms they'd used to admit him to the college. They never used his name or even posted them from the manor, just in case someone tracked the delivery back, but still, someone had known who he was and when he would arrive. Someone must have kept tabs on them somehow.

Ciel's eyes drifted back to look at Rachel, who was watching him with concern. As he looked at her, she leant forward,

"What did they say, My Lord?" she asked in a hushed voice. Ciel considered her expression carefully,

' _Although Sebastian said she isn't connected to the gang, could she have somehow lied? It seems all too convenient how this gang knew our whereabouts the entire time'_

Ciel shook his head, dislodging the thought. If Rachel was involved then she would have killed him as soon as Sebastian was captured.

' _Besides, what use does a dead person have for mobs and civil unrest? That would appeal far more to…'_ Ciel felt his eyes now drift over to Sitri, who was watching them from under his shelter.

' _To a_ demon' the boy realised, now focused on said demon.

Sitri's eyes seemed to glitter, mocking the earl, and his calm expression reminded Ciel of Sebastian's right before he killed someone. Ciel gulped at the connotation and stood upright, weighing his options. Rachel stood up next to him, now looking worried,

"My Lord, what did you hear? Is Sebastian inside?" she asked, scanning the boy's face for any clues. Ciel shook his head,

"The people inside didn't mention him and I couldn't hear anyone else in the room after they left. But they were the gang who attacked us on the train. They knew that we had survived and that we were coming to the college" Ciel spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Sitri. The demon had stood up now, staring back at the boy,

"So someone has been telling them everything as it happens?" the demon asked, eyes never leaving the boy's. Ciel gritted his teeth,

"Yes, it would seem that way" the boy admitted, his fists clenched so tight they shook. Sitri walked out from under his cover and smirked,

"I wonder who could be doing that?" the demon remarked, his voice still casual. Ciel glared at him, his mind still considering what to do.

' _If I call him out now, I'm defenceless. If I at least play dumb until we're inside, there's a chance I can get to Sebastian before this idiot decides to pull anything'_ Ciel resolved himself to this and tried to relax.

"Who knows? At this point, it could be anyone" the boy replied, trying to sound flippant. The demon's eyes flashed briefly and he grinned wider,

"Yes, you're right of course" Ciel supressed a shudder of fear and headed to the mouth of the alley. Rachel looked between the two, bemused, and started to follow her master.

"So, what shall we do now, My Lord?" she asked. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Sitri, who simply smiled back at her. Ciel watched out the corner of his eye and sighed,

"We must find a way inside and see if we can find Sebastian. It would appear that even Madame Gagnon is involved in this case, so going undercover again would be useless" the earl explained. He heard Sitri chuckle and turned to scowl at the aggravating demon. Ciel let out a cry as he saw the demon lunging forward and grab him by the middle, hauled off his feet and dangling under the demon's arm.

"W-what? Unhand me right now!" he cried, kicking out at Sitri. The demon laughed at the tiny flailing human. Rachel rushed over, but was stopped by a stern look from Sitri. The girl paused, looking torn, and watched the scene,

"If you want in, Little Lord, I'll get you in" the demon jeered before walking towards the wall, he gestured for Rachel to follow. Ciel continued struggling,

"W-what are you doing? I told you to put me down! Rachel, do something at once!" the boy cried out and noticed they were walking closer to the wall.

' _If he intends to jump it, we'll definitely be seen! What is this maniac thinking?'_ Ciel's mind raced as they got nearer to the wall. Rachel followed silently as they stopped right in front of the wall. Sitri smiled at her, offering his elbow for her to hold and touched the wall with his free hand. Ciel ceased his struggling as he watched this,

"What exactly are you plan-" a rush of wind, black shadows overcame them. Ciel gasped and noticed Sitri's eyes glowing pink. He intended to use his demonic powers to get them in. The demon grinned a grin full of sharp teeth and pressed the wall, which stretched under his touch. They stepped forward and all became darkness. Ciel found his voice muffled as he cried out, his vision completely black.

' _Just where is this maniac taking me?"_ he thought.

 **That's it for now! Is Sitri really fooling Ciel? And where is he taking him? What about Sebastian? Please like, review and share! All support means so much to me! And I'll be quick as I can with the next chapter, with the limited screen time. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter! Take care!**


	10. That Butlerm Sneaking

**Author's notes: Omg so many positive responses and so fast! I love you all for your input! It helps me so much to hear what people think!**

 **To jenmoon1: thank you again for reviewing, I seriously appreciate getting constant feedback! You taking time to review consistently means so much cos I get to hear from someone and know if they enjoy what I'm writing!**

 **To Moneera: yes! Get an account! It's really worth it! You're such a wonderful reviewer (seriously, you've made me want to cry because you're so kind and sweet!), please get signed up! Also ding ding ding! You're right, Sitri refers to Sebastian as Malphas as that's his true name, and Sitri doesn't care to learn his 'master's' name for him (Sebastian) because that's beneath him! I plan to use this in a later story! Well done for picking up on it! In case anyone else was wondering, Sitri according to the Ars Goetitia is a Prince whilst Malphas is a Great President. Now, the ranks in demon hierarchy can be debated, but I feel that a Prince is above a President so Sitri is a higher rank and thus doesn't need to show respect to Malphas (Sebastian) nor his Master (calling Ciel "Little Lord"). I'd like to hear other people's thoughts on this, please let me know!**

 **So far, Ciel, Sitri and Rachel have snuck in and know the team from the train assassination are present. They've managed to sneak underground and Sitri can sense Sebastian and angels! What does this mean?**

 **Warning: Sebaciel, OcxOC, gore (LOTS OF) and swearing**

 **(Sorry this was a massive author's note, I'm just so excited it was needed!)**

 **That Butler, Sneaking**

When Ciel started to reawaken, he could feel a cold stone floor under him. Water dripped from somewhere overhead into a puddle nearby with a small rhythmic plopping.

' _Where…_ ' he thought hazily as he began to open his eyes,; he heard footsteps approaching. Familiar voices floated over and he decided to feign sleep so he could listen,

"That was too much for the Young Master's body, Sitri. Pulling him through the void like that" came the chastising voice of his housekeeper. He heard their footsteps approach him and the rustle of fabric that meant Rachel was kneeling beside him. A gentle hand touched his cheek,

"Still asleep… what do we do now?" the girl asked, sounding lost. The other set of footsteps came up beside her and he heard a familiar rumble of a chuckle,

"Well I can think of a few things" Sitri purred. The sound of rustling fabric, a squeak of surprise and someone gently hitting a person's chest resounded; no doubt Sitri's 'plans' had involved inappropriate touching.

"G-get off! Watch where you're putting your hands! What if the Young Master awoke just then?" snapped Rachel, sounding slightly out of breath. Sitri's chuckle rumbled over again followed by more rustling,

"Then I could give the boy a lesson in sexual education. With you as my willing assistant" the demon replied lewdly, his voice practically a purr and earning another hit from Rachel. Ciel felt like sitting up then and there to order the demon off his housekeeper, but he resisted.

' _If Sitri is involved in this case, then he might say something now whilst he thinks I'm sleeping'_ the boy thought, relaxing his body further to feign a deep sleep.

Ciel felt the mood change as Rachel sighed, he heard more shifting and felt Sitri sit down beside her. Rachel's sighs now sounded slightly muffled from being hugged by Sitri; she sounded extremely tired.

"The chains are draining you again?" Sitri asked, his voice concerned and also slightly muffled in the hug. Ciel heard the dull clink of Rachel's chains.

' _We're back inside the college then'_ Ciel realised, guessing Sitri's powers had brought them through the walls of the new building to the room they had been listening to previously.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much" came the blatantly tired reply followed by more rustling as he figured Rachel was laying down. He heard Sitri shift nearer to her,

"I have to worry, you seem insistent on doing too much, Jezebel" came the serious tone. Ciel was surprised; he thought Rachel said she didn't have a name anymore.

"Don't call me that name! I hate it" Rachel snapped before laying down again. "That's not me anymore" She sounded sad now.

Ciel heard a wet sound, a soft kiss being placed on lips, and suddenly felt embarrassed to be listening in to something so personal.

"'A scheming and evil woman', according to the Bible… I'm sorry you've become associated with that. Those pathetic winged dullards and their petty name-calling managed to convince the damn entire human race that you were evil and demons were the traitors! But… you're suffering… It's my fault" Sitri also sounded sad now. There was a pause, "All your suffering has been my fault"

Ciel was so surprised by how sad the usually bouncy demon sounded that he almost looked over, he listened as there was more rustling followed by a deeper murmuring sound. A deeper kiss, from Rachel this time, designed to stop that sad voice.

"I'd gladly relive it all because it meant I got to be with you" she replied, another kiss following suite and a sigh.

"If I had realised what those feathered bastards intended to do to you, I would have ripped their throats out before they could suggest putting these chains on you" Sitri sounded sad and angry. Ciel heard the chains clink as they were touched. "I still remember every death you've experienced too over these centuries. Every life you could have lived if you hadn't have met me. All those times… seeing you stare with dead eyes where those 'angels' had torn you open when they got bored of letting me be happy with you… It's… I…"

Ciel heard another kiss followed by soft soothing murmurings,

"Hush, don't talk like that. They can't get me now, not like this" Rachel soothed, Ciel heard the chains clink again. "And as long as we keep Ciel safe, they'll never be able to get any part of my soul"

Ciel found himself confused at this,

' _Any part of her soul? What do I have to do with Rachel's soul? She_ is _a soul herself! Unless… she's not a complete one…?'_ Ciel focused again on their conversation.

"You're right, my dear. But, how long do you intend to stay here playing this role? I want you to be whole again" Sitri's voice sounded pained. "I miss… seeing the real you, all of you"

Ciel frowned at this; just what did this all mean?

"To be honest, I don't know. I…I don't want to take it from Ciel, my piece of soul has become a part of him and he could suffer if I did. But if we leave it until his and Sebastian's contract is fulfilled then Sebastian may feel it belongs to him now and eat it" Rachel's worried voice explained. Sitri shuffled slightly, shaking his head,

"Watching the two of them, I'm not so sure Malphas wants to eat the boy's soul anymore. He seems to be enjoying this contract too much, despite how starving hungry he is. Trust me, Malphas doesn't usually wait around when he's hungry, much less starving. No, I think he's developed some feelings towards the boy instead. Which at least means Malphas is some help when it comes to protecting that part of your soul, but it also means you won't be whole again for a long time" Sitri sighed. Ciel heard Rachel chuckle softly, much to his surprise,

"Sebastian reminds an awful lot of you back when we first met. So naïve to your own feelings" the girl giggled again. "Do you think they'll realise their feelings for each other?"

Ciel found himself blushing more now, what was this about he and Sebastian having feelings for each other?

"I hope so. But then, I would feel like I should warn Malphas about the risks of loving humans. The angels would take any opening shown to try and destroy a demon's happiness, those bastards just can't leave us be" An angry swish suggested Sitri's tail was out and wagging, "Besides which, they seem to plotting something big and I would feel happier having Malphas as a comrade"

"It seems the angels have decided to use humanity to fuel their plans again. I can feel it, the energies and souls of this plane are being pulled into a particular space, like they're being collected. It's just like before, back when you and the others fell" Rachel shivered. Ciel heard a rustle, which was Sitri wrapping a protective arm around her again.

"They aren't getting away with this one. And they aren't going to get you either" Ciel could hear the threat in Sitri's voice and imagined the glowing pink eyes. Another kiss followed this; deeper and longer than the others. Ciel couldn't help shifting uncomfortably at how much of a voyeur he felt like listening to those noises, especially after their comments on his and Sebastian's feelings. It made him imagine Sebastian doing similar things to him and he struggled to concentrate.

He heard the pair stop and realised they were watching him. He'd moved too much and they must have noticed he was awake. Movement came closer and suddenly a familiar voice was by his ear,

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" hurred the demon's voice, breathing against the shell of his ear. The earl jumped a mile and spun around, face flushed, to glare at the demon,

"W-what are you doing?" he snapped, rubbing his ear to remove the moistness left by the warm breath. Sitri laughed and grinned down at the boy,

"Just checking you hadn't died on us! How do you feel?" the demon's eyes twinkled with mischief. Ciel scowled at him and winced, realising his broken arm seemed to be throbbing now. Rachel knelt forwards,

"Young Master… you seem in pain" she observed quietly. Ciel looked over at her, her blue eyes had become more unhuman, glowing gently like demons' would do, and her chains were draped over the floor and going through the ceiling. He also noticed how she seemed to be panting with exertion,

"I could say the same to you. You look exhausted" he replied coolly, brushing off her concern.

Rachel looked away guiltily before focusing on Ciel's arm,

"This place is taking any human energy it finds. Both you and I are affected. It's even dulling Sitri's hearing" the girl explained, gesturing to the demon. Ciel looked at said demon with a mix of feelings; he still didn't trust Sitri entirely, but felt more understanding towards him after hearing their conversation. So Sitri hated the angels and wanted to protect Rachel at all cost? Would that mean he would protect Ciel as well or throw him to the lions? The young earl just wasn't sure what to think of him now.

"We've just done a patrol of this floor. It would seem to be a store room of some kind, there's sacks everywhere" the demon explained, curious at the boy's staring. He leant in, touching the boy's forehead, "Are you well, Little Lord? You seem to staring into space"

Ciel jumped slightly at the touch and shook the demon's hand off,

"I'm fine, don't touch me!" he snapped and relaxed again. "So they're using this to store some kind of supplies. Was there any sign of Sebastian yet?" He felt the knot of anxiety return to his stomach, which only worsened as Sitri shook his head.

"Sorry, but no. I can't sense Malphas anywhere on this floor" he replied. Ciel chewed the inside of his lip,

"How far can you sense things right now, Sitri?" the boy asked, mulling over what to do next.

"Just this floor and above. There seems to be something blocking me any further down" Sitri explained. Ciel nodded in understanding,

"So the building is pretty much a front, the real business is conducted underground. Makes sense, it's easier to move things without being seen and any noises could be muffled by thick floors and ceilings" he realised. Sitri smirked,

"Also makes it harder for prisoners to escape" he pointed out, his demon side showing briefly. Ciel nodded, a grim look on his face as he thought the unpleasant conclusion of anyone trying to escape an underground fortress. Then he resolved himself,

"So then, we know where they will most likely have Sebastian locked up" Ciel looked determinedly at the pair. Rachel nodded, also determined, and Sitri smiled, mildly amused. "There's no time to waste, let's get down there now!"

Rachel bowed and Sitri mock saluted,

"Yes, My Lord" she spoke.

"Sure thing, Little Lord. All in the name of love!" Sitri jeered, earning a smack from the boy.

"Stop that!" the boy cried, flushing again.

Ciel noticed as they snuck around, that the hallways seemed unusually quiet. They were sparse, concrete walls and floors not covered with any decoration. A stark contrast to the rest of the school, despite the no decoration rule of Madame Gagnon, and no doubt built to just serve a purpose.

"It seems too quiet…" he spoke, looking back at the other two. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably out searching for you, My Lord" Rachel pointed out. Ciel considered this, but it wasn't a very good argument,

"Still, there appears to be no one around at all!" he whispered back, incredulous. As they rounded the corner, they came upon the double doors of a delivery lift that had been recently used. A smear of dark coloured liquid travelled from the doors where something wet had been dragged around the opposite corner and out of sight. Ciel shuddered and tried to put the thoughts of what it was out of his mind,

"I guess, we'll have to use this" he spoke with great reluctance as he pressed the down arrow. As the doors opened, the stench of rotting flesh and blood wafted out, along with an unusually high heat. The inside of the lift was smeared with blood and excrement, handprints covering the walls as their owners had tried to escape whatever awaited them. On the floor, entrails and indistinguishable pieces of flesh littered the once carpeted surface.

Ciel and Rachel retched at the sudden horrific sight whilst Sitri's nose twitched furiously from the smells.

Dry-heaving, Ciel slammed the close button and shut off the horrors from them once more. The two humans gasped for air, staring wildly at each other.

"Just… what…" Rachel began, leaning on the wall for support. "W-what was…"

Ciel started shivering uncontrollably; the smell reminded him of his time with the cult, the stench of blood and death around him every day during that time. It also reminded him of more recent times, aboard the Campania with the Bizarre Dolls, created by Undertaker and the Phoenix Society. He fell to his knees as he remembered ordering Sebastian to kill the mindless hoard that threatened to tear people apart in their search for souls, himself helpless as he watched the laughing demon massacre the corpses.

"Young Lord!" called Rachel, pulling Ciel from his nightmare. He stared at her, almost not recognising her, his eyes wide and unstaring for a moment, as she grabbed his hand. "My Lord, we must move from this spot, are you ok?"

"W-what…?" he panted, his senses returning again. He blinked, "R-Rachel…?" He returned to the present situation and forced his fear aside, nodding. He removed her hands from his gently, "Yes.. yes… you're right. We'll have to find… another way down"

Shakily, the boy got to his feet, that threatened to collapse again under him, and he noticed Sitri sniffing around the opposite corner which the trail followed from the lift. He realised grimly that the trail was blood, no doubt about it, and watched Sitri with disgust.

"Do you enjoy this smell or something? Wretched beast" Ciel snapped, using his fury to help recover from his shock. Sitri smirked and licked his lips, pretending it was a delicious smell.

"Of course, all demons enjoy the smell of blood and decay. It whets our appetites" the demon replied, eyes aglow. Ciel realised he was being ridiculed and tutted,

"Stupid demon! So what is it you've found then?" he snapped irritably. Sitri pointed into the shadowed corridor,

"That stench, I can faintly smell it coming from over this direction. There must be another way down along here" he explained. Ciel peered around; a single bald light hung from the ceiling.

It was a long and straight corridor, with no doors to be seen, and it offered no chance to hide should someone come around the corner. The light flickered too, casting long shadows and giving the corridor an eerie feeling. It made Ciel's skin crawl, looking down it.

"If there's no door down there, we run a risk of being trapped or caught" Ciel argued, looking doubtful. He scowled at the demon's mocking laugh, who then leant down to his height.

"Are you scared, boy?" the demon purred, eyes glowing. Ciel tutted again and pushed the demon's face away,

"Don't underestimate me! I've seen far worse things than a dark corridor!" he snarled as he started his journey down into the shadows. Sitri contemplated him,

"Yes I'm sure you have" he murmured. He and Rachel followed the fuming earl, all three moving as silently as possible and straining to hear if anyone was approaching.

As they reached the end of the corridor, Ciel noticed sounds drifting up from the far wall. He listened hard; they sounded like machinery grinding along with shouts.

' _A workshop?'_ he wondered, following the sounds. He noticed they seemed to be coming from a section of wall, a slightly different colour to the rest. _'A false wall!'_

He started combing the wall; his fingers groping around for a switch to open the concealed door. Suddenly, they heard voices echoing up the corridor they had just come up along with footsteps. Ciel looked back in panic down the hall and his fingers groped with urgency.

"My Lord, we should hide!" hissed Rachel, reaching to pull him away. He shook her off; if they didn't go down now they might be found.

Ciel's fingernails dragged on the stone with desperation, groping at every nook and cranny. As the voices grew louder, Ciel's fingers raked into a small crevice, finding a small nub of metal sticking out of the wall. He flicked the switch.

The wall creaked slowly, moving aside to reveal a staircase. The overwhelming stench and heat returned, making his eyes water, but he paid it no mind. He grabbed Rachel and dragged her in after him, Sitri dashing after the two, and he flicked the switch to close the wall again.

He held his breath as they watched it close; two burly men just appearing in the distance through the narrowing gap before it sealed shut again.

The three let out a collected breath they'd been holding; turning to face their new path. Ciel looked at the pitch black steps and gulped; he turned to Sitri,

"Sitri… do you sense anything?" he asked, feeling anxious of the answer. The demon's eyes lit up pink and he hurred slightly,

"Yes… I sense Malphas nearby and…" he drifted off as he concentrated. Ciel's heart started beating madly,

' _Sebastian is down here!'_ the relief at this almost made him forget Sitri hadn't finished his sentence. He looked over at the demon with concern,

"And?" he repeated, pressing the man for more information. He started when Sitri growled low, teeth bared in an angry snarl that showed his brilliant fangs and eyes now cat like with slitted pupils. His form started to shift in relation to his anger with his fingernails lengthening into claws and his body becoming darker. This sudden change caused both Rachel and Ciel to look at each other in surprise then up at the demon prince with fear,

"And there's angels down here too" he growled low.


	11. That Butler, Revelations

**Author's notes: Oh wow! Another massively positive response! I'm so happy that people enjoy this and are happy to wait so long for updates! Thank you again to Moneera and jenmoon1 for your lovely reviews! I love hearing from you guys! And to answer your review Moneera, I am planning a small story after this one with Sitri and Sebastian when they were younger (not Fallen yet). Still working that one out at the moment though.**

 **So now, Ciel must decide if they descend underground. Sitri can sense Sebastian and the angels, what will await them?**

 **Warnings: Sebacial (implied), OCxOC, gore (LOTS) and swearing**

 **That Butler, Revelations**

Staring at the now furious demon prince, the weight of Sitri's words hit Ciel. For a moment, he felt like ice had been dropped down his spine.

' _There are angels down here?'_ he had no experience of dealing with angels but, if they were anything like his experiences with pretty much every other inhuman creature he'd met, he imagined they wouldn't be pleasant. He glanced down the metal stairs, which led into pitch black and intense heat, nervous. He screwed up his courage.

"I have to find out what has been causing these mobs; it's my mission from the Queen! Also… I have to rescue Sebastian" he spoke, fixing his stare into the darkness.

Rachel came up and touched his shoulder gently, he looked back into her warm face,

"You're not going alone. If there are any angels, Sitri and I can handle them" she squeezed the boy's shoulder reassuringly then turned when Sitri scoffed.

"I don't care about your 'mission', boy, but I'd prefer to get Malphas away from those bastards before they use him for their own ends. However, if you decide to go running head long into danger, do not think I will save you" the demon's distorted features made his words harsher and he stared at Ciel like he was dirt. "I have fought them too long to risk everything for a miniscule creature like you"

Rachel started towards Sitri, looking shocked and annoyed,

"Sitri…" she began, but felt Ciel pull her back. He shook his head at her then glared at Sitri.

"I have no intention of relying on your help in this. If things get out of hand, take Rachel and run. However…" the boy's eyes were filled with pride and anger as he stared at the demon. "I am the Queen's Watchdog! And I will not run away from any mission given to me!"

Ciel glared at Sitri, who looked back passively. The demon looked into the unwavering blue stare then grinned widely,

"Very well then, Brave Little Lord. Lead the way"

Ciel turned back to the stairs, still finding it too dark to see. He gulped and began his descent down the creaking metal, closely followed by Rachel and Sitri.

As they were swallowed by the darkness, Ciel felt his eyes become accustomed to the gloom. He looked around and realised that there were pipes criss-crossing the walls all around them along with smears of blood. The stairs themselves were encrusted with dried blood as well; this stairwell hadn't been used in a while. He could hear the steady thump of machinery clearer now, as well as movement of people. The heat and stench increased as they continued further down and it reminded Ciel of the iconic images of Hell that his governesses tried to frighten him with when he was little.

' _It seems ironic that I'm descending into Hell in order to save a demon'_ he thought as they walked. The pain in his chest returned and he found himself again hoping that Sebastian was ok.

Finally, they reached a metal door bolted into the rock. Heavy locks kept it tightly shut but Ciel could see a dim light under the crack at the bottom. Sitri leaned forward, easily stretching over both Rachel and Ciel, to face the door.

"Allow me" he purred in Ciel's ear, one clawed finger swiping the bolt of the lock like it was butter. Ciel nodded to the demon in thanks, trying not to think what Sitri could do to his soft throat with those claws.

He listened intently at the door, pressing himself against it, but heard no movement nearby. He opened the door a crack and peeked out.

A warehouse greeted him with bare concrete walls and high ceilings. The iron beams bolted to the bedrock supported the building above and held up thick electric cables and pipes. Bare bulbs hung down from the supports in the ceiling, casting a stark light over everything. Ciel realised they were on the second floor, which was a suspended platform and served as a vantage point for the supervisors to watch the workers below on the shop floor. An office at one end had no one in it, but showed a phone, a desk and an intercom. There didn't appear to be anyone currently working.

"It's clear. Let's go!" he whispered harshly, gesturing to the other two as they slid out silently.

As they neared the edge of the platform, Ciel had a better view of the shop floor below. He started with fright at what lay before him.

"W-what?" he muttered before covering his mouth. Rachel and Sitri joined him and openly stared as well, shocked.

Below, in the harsh light, he saw bodies. Dozens of them. They were packed in crates, surrounded with straw, and were being stacked up by a machine before being moved out through a large pair of doors and up a slope to the ground level above on a conveyer belt. Ciel stared at how it seemed to be a mechanised process of some sort; bodies were piled up in vats of ice to slow their decomposition before they were packed, stacked and rolled away by the machine.

' _So many bodies! What on Earth could they want with all of these?'_ Ciel stared at the bodies floating in the ice; they looked extremely fresh.

Ciel moved nearer to the vats, realising that he recognised one of the bodies in there. As he neared, the body bobbed slightly and turned, revealing its face. Ciel jerked back in horror at what he saw. It was the girl from the bathroom!

' _She's one of the students from the college! What is she doing down here? Is Madame Gagnon selling off the college girls?'_ Ciel tore his gaze from the girl's face and looked down at the other wall.

There was a door that led to another part of the building. He felt a dark aura surrounding that door

' _Is that where they're killing the girls?'_ he mused and gestured to Rachel and Sitri. As the pair approached, Rachel saw the dead girl floating in the vat and covered her mouth in shock,

"T-That's…" she started, recognising the girl's bloated and greyed face. Ciel nodded darkly,

"Obviously they seem to be using the college girls in human trafficking, selling their bodies to someone" Ciel explained. He started heading towards the stairs but noticed the office. He headed inside,

"Perhaps we can find a list of buyers and addresses?" he murmured as he started rummaging through the papers. Rachel followed suite and opened the file cabinet, rifling through the folders. Sitri instead sat by the door, watching the machines with interest.

Suddenly, Rachel spun towards Ciel with a manila folder in her hands,

"My Lord! Look at this!" she whispered and held out the folder. Ciel took it and began to scan its contents,

"'Process of the purification of human society through the retraining of humans'?" he read aloud, perturbed. "What is this?" he flicked through the pages until one page caught his eye. It had a crest with a bird surrounded by laurels on it,

"The Phoenix Society?" he realised, incredulous. "But, they claim they want to improve mankind! How would this…?" he read the page further, "'We have found that, after the unfortunate events on the Campania, changes must be made to how the complete salvation treatment should be used. Instead of its use being focused as a medicine, it will be more suited as a tool used to improve society'"

"Improve society? Like eugenics?" Rachel asked, looking anxious. Ciel's mouth set into a grim line as he read on and then flicked through the pages again. No mention of names or addresses could be found,

"Whoever is behind this, they know how to keep it secret. There's no mention of any buyers or anything apart from the Phoenix Society!" the boy tutted in frustration.

Suddenly, the pair heard growling outside the door and looked out. Sitri's eyes were glowing pink again and they realised the door to the next part of the warehouse was opening.

"I sense those angels are near" Sitri rumbled low as he pushed both humans to the ground, "Stay down".

Ciel felt his heart hammering inside his chest as they watched the door open, waiting to see who it would be. A small figure stepped through, followed by a taller one, their white hair shining bright in the stark glare of the lights. Ciel felt his breath catch in his throat. It couldn't be…

"Bleh! Why did we have to come out here to this creepy place ourselves? It stinks!" whined Charles Grey, rubbing his arms. Charles Phipps ignored this complaining,

"Madame Gagnon requested our involvement. It seems the boy has proven more elusive than we thought" he spoke low as he checked some settings on the machines. "At least this side of things is going to plan"

"Urgh whatever!" came the peevish voice of the other man, who was currently looking at one of the bodies with disgust. Quick as lightning, his sword flashed in the air and the body fell to the floor in wet bloodied chunks. "Let's just find the brat and get it over with!"

Phipps frowned,

"Don't damage them! We'll need every last one if we want this to work!" he chastised. Grey scoffed and headed for a door to the ground level.

"Fine fine! Let's get out of here for now! I can feel the stench seeping into my skin! I hate humans! Even in death, they're disgusting!"

And with that, the Queen's Secretaries left through another door up to the ground level.

The door clanged in the deafening silence. Ciel felt numb with shock.

' _Why were the Queen's Secretaries here?! And what did they mean that Madame Gagnon requested their involvement? Does that mean…?'_ Ciel gasped and looked at Sitri, eyes wide.

"Sitri, were they…?" he started, finding himself unable to say the rest. He stared at the demon who snarled at the door the pair had left through.

"Yes, those were the angels" he said, fangs now bared and his fury apparent.

"No!" cried Ciel, jumping up. Sitri and Rachel looked back at him in surprise. The boy realised he was gasping for breath and tears had started to form in his eyes.

"No… you're wrong! You have to be! It's… a mistake…"his voice broke, the shock of this truth too much for him to process.

Rachel stood up and walked over to the hyperventilating boy.

"My Lord…" she spoke softly, reaching out. Ciel smacked her hands away,

"No!" he cried again, now filled with blind rage. "Don't touch me! You're wrong! You've got it wrong!"

Ciel felt like his world was breaking apart. Why were they here? Didn't they bring him his mission to stop the mobs and investigate the college? Why would they do that unless…

Unless it was a trap.

Ciel started as he realised this, shaking now. Did the Queen know? Had she been involved in this? Did she want him…

A pool of blood filled his vision with two bodies laying there in the smoke filled room.

Dead.

Just like how his parents had been killed that fateful night. He still didn't know who by.

He'd taken up the title of Queen's Watchdog in their stead in order to get his revenge. But could this have all been planned. Could it have been the doing of the Queen's secretaries? Could it have been… _the Queen's herself?_

Ciel felt bile rise up his throat and he vomited profusely, collapsing to his knees. His body convulsed as wave after wave of nausea hit him, making him wretch until there was nothing left to bring up.

Rachel knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"My Lord… Ciel…" she spoke quietly, soothing the boy. A sudden smack made her reel back and she held her cheek. She looked up in shock at the boy, who was now wild eyed and frantic as he stood over her.

"Don't call that name! Don't forget your place!" he snapped, smacking her again. He looked into her face, that face so similar to his mother's, and remembered his mother lying in that pool of blood. He cried out and continued to hit Rachel, trying to remove the blood stained memory from his mind.

"No, no, no, no!" the boy was lost to his fear as he mindlessly beat the girl until, finally, she collapsed.

Ciel raised his hand again to hit her, images of blood and smoke still before his eyes. Suddenly, a strong hand wrapped around his arm, holding it there like a vice. Ciel broke out of his hysteria and looked up at his arm.

"W…what?" he asked, panting from the adrenaline. He looked down the hand and arm into the dark face of Sitri. The demon stared down at the boy, eyes cat like and glowing with a silent fury. Ciel stared back, realising what he had been doing, and gulped.

"Sitri…?" he gasped, the strength draining from him under that stare. "I…"

"You know, I expected great things from you" the demon began, boredom evident in each word. "I was hoping to be entertained for a while watching you" the demon leaned in to the boy's face. "How disappointing"

Suddenly, Sitri stood up and hoisted Ciel into the air by his arm, causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" Ciel cried, legs flailing. He looked at Rachel, who was now sitting up, her face hidden by shadows. "Rachel! Please! Call him off!"

Ciel watched as his housekeeper stood up, her hair still obscuring her face.

"Call him off? You seem to think he is a dog. How pathetically stupid are you?" the girl's voice began to crack and sound distorted. Rachel raised her face, revealing glowing eyes and long fangs, the skin becoming distorted by shadows. "Well, My Young Lord?"

Ciel cried out again in fear, kicking at Sitri in a desperate bid to get the demon to let go.

"Rachel! W-what are you-?" Rachel grabbed the boy's face, squishing the soft cheeks under her lengthening nails, and forced him to stare into her eyes,

"You seem to have forgotten your place, boy. All that false pride of yours, so easily shattered by a simple truth" Ciel winced at the keening edge Rachel's voice had taken and tried to look away.

"So weak, under all that pomp and ceremony. I'm ashamed to know that part of me resides in you" The smile widened to inhuman proportions, causing Rachel's face to stretch.

"I guess I'll be taking it back now, Little Lord. This dull masquerade of yours is over" the girl's mocking tone rang in Ciel's mind as her face closed in on his.

' _This… can't be it!'_ the boy thought as the eerie glowing blue eyes filled his vision. _'I haven't even… had my revenge'_

' _FIGHT'_ came a small voice in his head. Ciel was so surprised he forgot about being afraid. He focused on that voice,

' _W-what?'_ he thought, hesitantly.

' _FIGHT. You have come so far, is this how you want it to end?_ ' Ciel listened to the voice, thinking it awfully familiar. He realised what it was saying and gritted his teeth.

' _Yes, I have come so far. All for the sake of my revenge. I sold my soul to a demon and didn't let anyone stand in my way. So what if the Queen has betrayed me too? I won't be felled by this trivial matter!'_ As he thought this, he focused on the first day he met Sebastian and made the contract.

The demand for the power to kill those who betrayed him and his family. He allowed it to fill him with rage and pride again.

' _I am Ciel Phantomhive, I will not be beaten like this!'_ he felt the fury well up hot and fast in him as he thought this. He jabbed his knee into Rachel's solar plexus, winding her and causing her to reel back.

In her surprise, Rachel's features returned to normal, the mouth becoming a small o of shock. She blinked and looked at the panting boy,

"My Lord?" she asked quietly, stunned. Ciel glared hard at her,

"We don't have time for your foolishness, Rachel! I still have to find Sebastian! Your wants are not my concern right now!" he whipped his head around to glare at Sitri, who now look amused again. "And put me down at once, you bastard!"

Sitri grinned and gently lowered the boy to the floor, sweeping away into a mocking bow.

" _So_ terribly _sorry_ , Little Lord" he jeered, standing straight and smirking at the boy. "I take it you're feeling better after your little temper tantrum?"

Ciel flushed with embarrassment but maintained his steady glare at the demon,

"I don't want to hear that from the likes of _you_ " he spat before calming down to think logically through their next move.

' _We don't know just what their plan is or their part in all this. But, no doubt, whatever answers we seek, they must be behind that ominous door.'_ he considered, looking down at said door. _'However, we'll be charging in blind with no idea what we're up against'_

"If the Queen's secretaries are angels and have been involved this whole time, then they must have Sebastian close by. We have to go into that other room!" he ordered, looking around at the pair. "That means no more fooling around! We must face whatever is in there head on! Do you understand?"

Sitri bowed whilst Rachel curtsied,

"Yes My Lord" they chorused.

 **And that's it for now! *ducks rotten tomatoes* I promise Sebastian will reappear in the next chapter at long last! Let me know what you think of who the angels are! Tell me what you'd like to see more of! Until next time, take care!**


	12. That Butler, Observing

**Author's notes: *crawls in* I'm so sorry with how late this chapter is! I finally saw the consultant (who said there's a bleed in my eye and I need injections, bleh!) and I've had to sort out uni and work etc. Boring stuff which kept me away from writing! Thank you as always to my lovely reviewers, jenmoon1 and Moneera! I truly appreciate the support, even if it doesn't look it with my tardiness!**

 **So Ciel and co have seen the angels and it's turned out to be the Queen's Secretaries, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps! Ciel has to now figure out how they go about facing an enemy so powerful and close to the Queen! And is the Queen herself involved? What has happened to Sebastian in the meantime? All will be revealed!**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel (implied), gore, torture (seriously this might trigger some people), demons wanting to eat people and swearing**

 **That Butler, Observing**

Sebastian groaned as he awoke, feeling his head thump in pain. He tried to remember what had happened,

' _I had left the Young Master's room to find Sitri and then…_ ' Nothing. A flash of white followed by intense pain and he woke up here. He hadn't even sensed them, whoever they were, but they had obviously been watching him.

Sebastian opened his eyes; he felt sluggish and tired, to his surprise. He tried to get up and flinched when he realised his arms were trapped. He looked down.

Thick dark chains, similar to the ones he'd seen on Rachel, were wrapped up his arms with cuffs at each wrist. He followed their length up his arms to the collar clamped around his neck and down to the cuffs on each ankle. Aside from this, he was stripped bare, save for a small loincloth, and had been covered in painted markings. He recognised some of them as ancient sigils designed to subdue demons.

He growled low as he struggled against his bonds; who would dare to cage a powerful demon like him this way?

' _Whoever it is, they certainly know what they're doing'_ he mused, giving up his struggle for now.

' _These chains are draining my strength. For now, I'll have to sit here and observe'_

Standing as best he could, Sebastian scanned the room he was confined in. He was trapped in a large metal cage placed on a pedestal off the floor, like he was an animal on display. He scowled at this thought and continued his observations. He was in a large warehouse, somewhere underground; electric lights above dimly lit the area and he noticed the floor was littered with blood and rotting meat. He wrinkled his nose at the pungent smells.

' _I doubt I've been taken far, I'm most likely still within the college grounds'_ he reasoned, looking at the brickwork above him. It matched the brickwork of the school buildings. _'So, the college was really being used to cover this job? What is it they plan to do then?'_

In the far corner, he noticed cages that were filled with humans of varying ages. They seemed to be staring emptily at the walls. None of them made any movement or sound. If it weren't for the rise and fall of their chests, they could have been mistaken for dead. Sebastian regarded them with disinterest and looked around at the blood splattered everywhere. He sniffed and recognised it as human; it made him remember how starving he was.

' _No doubt they are doing something illegal; all those humans caged and that human blood. Delicious… blood…'_ Sebastian found his mind slipping for a moment in his hunger and his form changed, fangs lengthening and body growing dark. The humans in the cages seemed to stir; acknowledging something out of the norm was happening.

They looked like fat lambs ready for slaughter. Sebastian licked his lips and his cat like eyes focused on them intensely. He was so hungry and surely no one would notice if he just-

He heard a door slam somewhere, snapping him back to reality. He suddenly realised what he was doing and resumed his human guise again. The demon shook his head hard and berated himself,

' _These chains seem to sap mental strength as well as physical. I have to escape soon'_ he realised, ignoring his stomach now rumbling loudly. The humans returned to staring at the walls as well, seemingly unperturbed by the hungry demon they just saw. Sebastian blinked rapidly, trying to rid his mind of intrusive thoughts. Like eating those delicious human souls just sitting there…

"Get a hold of yourself!" he barked angrily at himself, scanning around for something to take his mind off his hunger.

A bloodied altar with a large painted sigil around it helped Sebastian guess just what this place was designed for,

"So… they're sacrificing humans" he muttered, remembering how he had met his young master at a similar event.

But what for? They already had a demon captured; why try to call another?

"Unless I'm not the demon they wanted?" Sebastian realised, looking around again.

On the opposite wall he could see camera screens, showing various parts of the facility. In small dirty poorly lit rooms, he saw people being tortured in experiments: some were being operated on whilst awake, others being drowned and brought up on the brink of consciousness before being drowned again and in some were people being tied upside down and having tubes shoved into their mouths, filling them with fluid. There were various other means designed to break the human will and body as well, but Sebastian grew bored of looking at these; he'd done far worse himself in his time.

He noticed in other rooms, ones that were better kept, that there seemed to be lectures; Sebastian focused his keen eyesight to make out the words on the blackboards.

 _Purge. Perfection. Salvation._

He found the chains were draining his heightened senses as well and he could only make out a few words, but they told him enough.

He narrowed his eyes in contempt,

"So… they're culling humans they deem imperfect? How arrogant" he stated out loud, scanning the room again, certain of who his captors were.

' _That sounds just like something they would do'_ Sebastian thought to himself, looking for a particular clue. _'Sitri had mentioned they had something planned, but I hadn't realised how far they'd come'_

Sure enough he saw it, nestled on the floor among the rotting waste; a single pure white feather, bright as snow in the gloom. Sebastian glared at it,

"Angels…" he growled.

He heard a door open and looked up, watching the pair that entered. He glared at them as they approached him, swords gently swaying at their sides. He forced himself to smirk arrogantly at them, despite how tired his body felt.

"Ah so Double Charles are also double crossers?" he mocked as the white haired men stopped in front of his cage. Grey nodded to Phipps in silence as they approached; Phipps stopped a short way from the cage, turned to a lever and pulled it without a word.

Suddenly, Sebastian found the chains holding him pulled tight, splaying out his limbs like a starfish and leaving him exposed.

He grunted in pain, but forced himself to look up into the face of Charles Grey, who was regarding him like he was a mere fly; a nuisance that they had to deal with.

Sebastian continued to smirk, which seemed to aggravate the Queen's Secretary further, and he received a hard punch to the jaw for this. Sebastian took the hit and glared back, eyes now glowing pink,

"You're in no position to make any remarks, _Fallen One_ " Grey spat out the term like it was a curse as he grinded his fist into the demon's jaw, causing the skin to redden. Sebastian grinned despite the pain; it was easy to get under the hot headed Queen's Secretary's skin.

"Oh? Was I right then? Or shall I soon have the pleasure of Her Majesty's company? I'm afraid I'm not properly dressed to meet royalty however" Sebastian continued, gesturing to his body as best he could. Grey snarled,

"Shut up!" he yelled, standing and kicking Sebastian hard in the head. "Like we'd ever need the help of something as pathetic as a human!"

Sebastian grunted in pain from the kick and turned to look at Phipps, who was watching passively.

"So I take the Queen doesn't know about you two?" Sebastian persisted, watching carefully. Phipps' face remained neutral but he shook his head, eyes firmly locked on Sebastian's,

"No, Her Majesty is unaware of our true nature" Phipps explained. Sebastian grinned,

"I see. So she currently doesn't know your whereabouts either? Or this little venture you're both running? I take it then that she also doesn't know that my Young Master has been sent out here too, then?" the demon's eyes flashed for a moment, still tracing the taller man for any signs. Phipp's face remained blank of any emotion,

"No, she does not" he replied. Grey tutted angrily and waved a hand at Sebastian,

"Why are you bothering to answer this filth? All creatures like him know is how to eat and fuck! They ruin everything they come in contact with and love doing it! If you give him any information, he'd only twist it until it meant something else! Something he could use to ruin those around him" the angel glared with utter hatred at Sebastian. The demon beamed back,

"You flatter me" he replied coyly. The angel growled in frustration and pulled Sebastian up by the collar, causing the demon's limbs to stretch agonisingly. However, Sebastian was careful not to let this show.

Grey glared into his face,

"Make no mistake, _Filth_ , I'm going to enjoy wiping this planet clean and then slowly torturing you for centuries to come! I will peel the skin from your body, starting with your eyelids" he menaced and spat in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian scrunched his nose at the saliva now dripping down his cheek, but swiftly recovered and grinned.

"At least buy me a drink first" he joked, his voice low and flirtatious, licking up the saliva with one flick of his tongue as he held Grey's gaze. Grey shuddered at this act, much to Sebastian's delight, and stomped away,

"Let's go, Phipps! Leave this revolting creature to hang for a while!" Grey called over his shoulder. Phipps nodded, glancing back at Sebastian briefly, before following Grey.

"So I take it, with all your business here you haven't had time to keep up to date with the Phantomhive estate?" Sebastian called out casually. Phipps paused and turned back to him, Grey also looked over in surprise,

"What do you mean?" the man demanded, confused, with the first show of any emotion on his face. Sebastian smiled casually,

"You haven't been monitoring the estate recently then? Say in the last month?" the demon elaborated, still keeping his voice casual. Phipps narrowed his eyes in suspicion,

"Let's go, Phipps! It's probably some stupid mind trick! All that wingless dog can do is talk now he's tied up anyway!" Grey called out. Phipps eyed Sebastian, who continued his unwavering smile, before he spoke,

"We're well aware that your servants are more than they appear. However, they will prove no match against us" the man retorted carefully before turning away. The angels failed to notice Sebastian's victorious grin,

"Now, we must leave. There is much we have to prepare" he replied. Grey brightened up and smirked,

"Oh yeah, that's right! We have to prepare to entertain the young Earl Phantomhive!" he mocked, looking back at Sebastian.

Sebastian cursed himself for reacting, but the chains were draining his usual strength and he couldn't help the protective snarl that came out. Grey laughed at this,

"Oh don't worry, _Butler_. We'll take plenty of good care of him in your stead! I can't wait to hear his screams!" He jeered, unsheathing his sword. He licked it long and slow, staring at the demon as he did. "His blood will taste delicious on my sword, no doubt"

Phipps reached the door and they both looked back. Grey waved at Sebastian,

"Bye, bye you worthless trash!" he called cheerfully and, with that they were gone, leaving Sebastian alone.

Sebastian relaxed as the door slammed shut, panting with the exertion it had taken to maintain his demeanour.

' _So… they don't know about Rachel and Sitri? That's good. They won't expect the Young Lord to get in so easily or to have help'_ Sebastian smirked with eyes aglow, chuckling to himself. _'And they certainly won't expect two demons here'_

As he let his head loll forwards, determined to reserve his energy and work on an escape plan, he heard a shrill cry,

"No! Let me go! Rachel, call him off!" The familiar voice echoed, sounding desperate. The demon's head snapped up as he realised who it was,

"Young Master!" he cried out, looking around frantically. His eyes caught something on the screens and his body went cold.

He saw his Young Master being lofted into the air by one arm by Sitri, whose eyes were glowing with silent fury. Rachel seemed to be bringing her face closer to Ciel's, who was kicking madly.

' _Do they intend to tear out that piece of Rachel's soul from him right now?'_ He watched in horror, helpless, as the boy seemed to go numb with fear,

"Young Master!" the demon called, straining on his bonds. "Ciel!"

' _Please, Young Master! Fight it!'_ the demon begged in his mind, staring desperately at the screen. _'You're so strong! You can't be beaten like this! You must fight!'_

Sebastian watched in amazement as Ciel seemed to rally and knee Rachel in the chest, forcing her off. He couldn't help the swell of pride as he watched the boy snap at the housekeeper with his usual determined look before turning to order Sitri to put him down. Sebastian watched as the boy was lowered gently and heaved a relieved sigh. He smiled affectionately up at the proud expression on the boy's face,

"Oh Ciel… to think you could control two such powerful beings, even in my absence. You truly are an exceptional soul…" the demon murmured, watching as the pair bowed to his young master in deference. The demon's eyes glowed brightly,

' _I can't wait to make you mine'_

Ciel nodded with satisfaction at the pair's obedience,

"Much better. Now let's not speak of this again" he ordered before facing the ominous door.

He felt his nerve weaken slightly but steeled himself as he silently approached it. He strained to listen for any footsteps or voices on the other side, both hoping and dreading what he might hear as well.

He gripped the handle so tight his knuckles turned white and Ciel realised he was still shaking.

' _Get a grip! You are Ciel Phantomhive! And right now, Sebastian needs you! You've faced far worse things than this'_ Ciel breathed deeply to calm his nerves and looked back at the other two. He nodded, gesturing for them to get ready. Rachel nodded in understanding and crouched into a defensive position with eyes aglow whilst Sitri casually flexed his claws in preparation.

"Ready… set…" Ciel mouthed, bracing himself against the door. The tension was palpable at that moment as they all remained still, readying themselves.

Ciel wrenched the handle down and kicked the door hard, causing it to fling open and hit the wall beside it. Rachel launched herself through the opening, poised to attack, and was quickly followed by Sitri and then by Ciel, who had his handgun out.

All three blinked at the emptiness of the room and stared around, dumbfounded at the lack of security.

"Well… that was easy!" Sitri spoke up cheerfully, relaxing back into human form. Ciel scowled at Sitri's nonchalance and started looking around, leaving the pair. Rachel gazed into the corner further ahead of her,

"There are people in those cages" she observed, pointing and walking towards them. Sitri cocked his head at them with general interest, following her,

"They're probably part of the groups being killed and sold off" Sitri explained casually, regarding them like one would sheep. "Probably been down here for weeks"

Rachel noted how motionless the caged group were and stepped closer to them, observing how they didn't even turn to look.

"Are they actually still alive?" she asked, sounding doubtful. Sitri nodded,

"Yeah, I can hear their hearts beating" he replied. Rachel looked saddened as she drew nearer to one, a young woman. The woman stared and raised a hand weakly,

"Food..?" she croaked out. Rachel shook her head and the woman turned away to continue her blank stare at the wall. Rachel looked at the woman pitifully,

"They're barely people anymore…" she spoke. Her tone was similar to one used in a graveyard; quiet and respectful. She moved away from the cages and back to Sitri, who perked up,

"Does that mean I can eat them?" he asked, with a smile full of hope and teeth, and received a smack in response.

"No!" the girl cried, annoyed at the demon's attitude. Sitri shrugged, continuing to grin,

"Worth a shot" he quipped.

Meanwhile, Ciel strode around the room with purpose, eyes darting around until he spotted who he was looking for. He spotted Sebastian on the other side of the room, held high up in his cage on its pedestal and dashed over,

"Sebastian!" the boy cried, stopping in front of the bars.

"Young Master! To come all this way for me, I feel truly touched" the demon teased, despite his position. Ciel flushed,

"Shut up you idiot! Are you ok?" he asked, panting slightly from the pent up adrenaline. He looked over his demon; limbs splayed, chained up and currently naked. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up at this last part but forced it away, focusing on trying to find a means to free his butler. Sebastian noticed the blushing and smirked,

"Never better, my Lord" he replied happily and wiggled his rear to attract the boy's attention back to certain parts of his body. "And do I take it you are enjoying the view? I never thought the Young Lord would enjoy bondage at such a young age" the demon chuckled low. Ciel spluttered,

"Damn demon, can't you be sensible even for a minute! How do we get you out of there?" Ciel snapped, scanning the cage for weaknesses.

"Of course, my Young Lord, but where is the fun in that? However if you wouldn't mind pulling that lever behind you, I would greatly appreciate it" the demon replied, still smirking. Ciel blinked,

"Lever?" he spoke, turning around. He quickly spotted said lever and pulled it back hard. The sound of gears whirring filled the room for a moment and Sebastian fell to his hands and knees as the chains relaxed.

The demon stretched lavishly and grunted, massaging feeling back into his muscles. He made sure to moan too, watching the young earl flush at his display. He smirked, leaning close to the earl through the bars,

"Have you missed me, Young Master?" the demon purred, making Ciel turn even redder. The boy struggled to recover and glared at him,

"Like a hole in the head. Now hurry up and get out of there!" Ciel shot back. He turned away to cover his embarrassment and noticed Rachel and Sitri were approaching now. Sitri whistled as he looked over the chains and markings, grinning at Sebastian,

"Not a bad look on you, Malphas! Although I could say the chains are a bit dated" he joked. Rachel shot him a venomous look before staring the sigils on Sebastian's body.

"These are some powerful marks. I don't think they'll come off easily" she explained softly, touching one of Sebastian's arms and examining the painted mark closer. "Ancient Enochian script…"

"Enochian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded,

"A script associated with angels. Mostly used by the upper hierarchies, My Lord" he explained. Ciel grimaced as he realised who had probably done this to his butler and what it could mean.

"and you're _sure_ you're feeling well?" the boy pressed, staring intently at the demon. Sebastian beamed,

"Perfectly fine, My Lord. Of course, if you wish to examine me fully, I won't object" the demon flirted, receiving a tut in reply. Rachel stood and turned to Sitri,

"I think Sebastian might need some help getting out, Sitri. I recognise these marks and they're designed to reduce both a demon's mental and physical strength. So these, along with the chains, have probably weakened him greatly" Rachel suggested, moving away from the cage. Sitri nodded,

"No problem. Stand back, Little Lord" the demon prince replied, cracking his knuckles as he waited for Ciel to dash back from the bars. He then gripped the two front bars and tore them out of the cage with ease. Ciel tried to hide his awe, he sometimes forgot just how strong demons were, and adopt a look of indifference. Sitri noticed all the same and looked smug as he casually tore the dark chains free of their more earthly moorings, tearing the chains from their cuffs and the collar as well, and scooped Sebastian up bridal style.

"Ta dah!" he announced, gesturing to the now freed Sebastian. Sebastian calmly set about untangling himself, ignoring his current position, whilst Rachel continued to examine the markings on him. Ciel snorted derisively,

"Bloody show off" he muttered. Sitri pouted and flicked his tail at the lack of enthusiasm for his efforts.

"Hmph" he sulked at the lack of enthusiasm, putting Sebastian down, and brightening again. "So think you can remove them, Jez?" the demon casually asked, looking at the housekeeper. She gave him an annoyed look at the name and nodded,

"With time and Sebastian's help, no doubt" she replied, scanning over the ones on Sebastian's chest. Sitri watched for a while, as Sebastian continued untangling himself and Ciel looked around for any more evidence of those involved. He then smirked evilly, an idea creeping up on him.

"You seem awfully keen to start now, you know" he started, walking over to stand behind her. Rachel pointedly ignored him and continued to examine the sigils. Sitri grinned at this before leaning in close to the girl's ear.

"Or do you enjoy being so close to Malphas' naked body? Should I be worried?" he whispered, in a teasingly low voice. It caused the girl to blush and jump back upon realising how close to the demon butler she was. She spun around and glared at Sitri,

"S-shut up! You're just jealous that no one is paying you much attention!" she snapped. Sitri grinned at this and was about to speak when they heard the doors slam shut in the other room, along with unfamiliar voices.

"We have to leave! Now!" Ciel hissed in whisper, rushing back over to the group.

Sitri looked at Sebastian before grinning,

"Feeling ready to get back to work?" he said, eyes flashing pink briefly. Sebastian smirked in response,

"But of course" he replied, his smirk widening. Then they each offered a hand out to the humans, Rachel taking Sitri's whilst Ciel took hold of Sebastian's and they both pulled their partner close. Black winds rushed up around the group as the demons' eyes glowed their menacing bright pink and in the blink of an eye, they had gone.

 **Wow. Ok this chapter ended up being massive! Please let me know if this would have been better as two chapters rather than one. Also, reviews and likes are always appreciated! Next time, we find out what Ciel's plan is for now and what do those markings have in store for Sebastian? Until then, take care!**


	13. That Butler, Rethinking

**Author's notes: Hello again my lovelies! I've gotteon more kudos and reviews and I'm just so happy to see that you're all enjoying it! Please do let me know what you think of the story so far, I love hearing from you all! A big thank you to Moneera for all her help with giving me ideas of the story! This chapter is mostly silliness whilst setting up for their next move, mostly me having fun torturing Sebs with the effects of the sigils.**

 **So now Ciel and co have found Sebastian and must decide where to go from here. Sebastian's body is covered in sigils which seem to affect his physical and mental strength, leaving him vulnerable. What will Ciel decide to do?**

 **Warning: Sebaciel (just mushy from Ciel worrying over Sebs), OCxOC, an OOC Sebastian, gore and a naked Sebastian.**

 **That Butler, Rethinking**

Rain pattered on the windows as the young earl sat in the window box of the hotel room. He stared out, lost in thought, and watched the everyday scene on the streets below.

' _We're back in this room again. So where do we go from here?'_ he mused, sighing heavily. He felt tired; this case had drained him more than usual and revealed to him more information than he could have ever expected.

' _The Queen's Secretaries are involved in this case and not only that, they're actually angels! Sebastian said they claimed the Queen isn't involved in this, but does that mean she's unaware of the situation? I can't imagine anything goes on that Her Majesty doesn't know about, much less something involving her personal servants like this! Either way, who are our allies? What resources do we have stuck out here in Paris?'_

Ciel sighed again, irritated with all these questions he had and no answers. He turned away from the window and listened to the sounds of splashing and scrubbing from the bathroom. He looked up at the clock,

' _They've been trying to remove those sigils for an hour now'_ the boy realised, getting up and heading towards the bathroom door, _'They must be nearly done'_.

Ciel thought about the sigils painted on Sebastian by the angels and their effects of weakening his butler so much. He then felt his heart race as the image of his butler in nothing but that loin cloth they found him in resurfaced. Ciel recalled how they left; his butler pulling him close to his chest before using his demonic powers to conjur up those dark winds. The demon's eyes glowing brightly with his warm smooth skin brushing against Ciel's cheek and strong arms encircling his slender frame. As he was pulled in, it allowed him to breathe in the demon's scent leaving him feeling heady and almost intoxicated.

' _Sebastian smelled so nice…'_ the boy thought hazily before shaking his head. He clutched at his chest,

"Stop that!" he muttered, his face reddening despite this. He struggled to dislodge the image of his naked butler and bit his lip hard, the pain helping him focus again. He started berating himself,

' _What are you, some prancing lovesick girl? You are Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog! You should not be so affected by the sight of your butler's skin! Besides, that form isn't his real one; it just helps him to get what he wants! Sebastian's true form horrifies everyone who sees it and reveals his true dark intentions as a ravenous beast. He is only a demon that just wants to eat your soul. Nothing more! If he knew what you were thinking, he'd just mock you like he does everyone who falls for his looks!'_

Ciel stopped, frowning at this last thought. Fall? For Sebastian? That couldn't happen! For a start, Sebastian was only his butler, not his equal nor his betrothed! Laying with a servant alone would tarnish his family's name! Secondly, they were both male! A crime punishable by death if they were ever caught! He'd have to turn himself in to Scotland Yard and like hell if he'd ever give that Lord Randall something to hold over him!

Anyway, the idea of someone as powerful as Sebastian falling for him was ridiculous. Sebastian could have his pick of any lover he wanted in this world so why choose a skinny teenaged boy? The demon merely flirted with him for entertainment.

Despite this tirade of reasons, Ciel found his mind still forming treacherous thoughts.

 _'Although, now that I think about it, Sitri and Rachel had mentioned something about Sebastian and I falling for each other before when they thought I was asleep during the mission. Could that mean that maybe Sebastian had said something to them? If so then maybe…'_

Ciel jumped when the bathroom door opened suddenly. Rachel squeaked in surprise, splashing water from the bowl in her hands over both her apron and Ciel's shirt ,

"Y-Young Master! I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were there!" she cried out as she put the bowl down on the chest of drawers. Ciel noticed it was filled with murky blue water, no doubt from the sigil's ink. He also saw that there were streaks of red and felt his throat tighten,

' _Just how hard have they been scrubbing him?'_ he panicked. Rachel ushered him into the bathroom, pulling off her wet apron, and closing the door behind him.

"Let me get a towel for you, sir" she said, rushing to a cupboard in the corner of the room. Ciel nodded, pulling off his soaked shirt, and looked around.

The tiled floor was covered in puddles of blue water; towels were thrown down to mop up the worst of it. Washcloths and sponges were dotted around the bath, dyed dark blue from their use and some had hints of red as well.

"My Lord…?" came a familiar enquiring voice. Ciel turned his gaze over to the centre of the room and looked at the occupant of the bath, grimacing as he did so.

Sebastian looked like a bedraggled kitten, his hair sticking up in all directions and sopping wet. He had been facing the wall but turned when Ciel entered, now sitting sideways in the bath with legs splayed and knees poking out of the shallow water. His flawless skin had become bright pink and scratched from the harsh scrubbing Sitri was giving him, who was still rubbing determinedly with a scowl on his face and ignoring Ciel. Ciel saw that some of the deeper scratches were bleeding and the butler's lips were tinged with a pale blue, the bottom lip shivering slightly from the cold.

But, despite all this effort, none of the sigils appeared gone or even faded. Ciel felt like his butler was suffering for nothing and anger welled up inside him at this thought.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing? Can't you see that Sebastian is bleeding and freezing cold!" he snapped, storming over to the tub.

Sebastian blinked in surprise at his master's rage,

"Young Master…?" he asked softly, his voice betraying the tiredness and pain he felt. He watched as the boy stomped over, launched a hand into the water surrounding Sebastian and pulled it back, now further incensed at what he found.

"There's no warmth in that water at all, I've felt ice that was warmer! Do you plan on letting him die of hypothermia?" he snarled, wheeling on Rachel. The stunned housekeeper reeled back from the intensity of Ciel's glare,

"Young Master, I'm sorry but we've had to focus on getting the sigils off first! We've had no time to refill the bath with hot water!" she explained. Sitri rumbled an agreement, still scrubbing,

"Besides Malphas is a demon, he isn't going to die from a cold bath, Little Lord" the demon prince commented roughly, glancing briefly at the earl. Sebastian nodded, reaching a pink and bleeding hand out to Ciel to beckon his master,

"They're right, Young Master. We must remove these sigils as quickly as possible or else I won't be able to recover my full strength" the demon reasoned gently. He touched the boy's cheek, who flinched at the cold but didn't pull away, and stroked it to placate the boy's anger. He smiled warmly,

"It's alright, My Lord, I'll be fine" he soothed.

Ciel's eyes flashed a desperate look at the demon before he covered this with his usual proud glare, shaking the demon's hand off,

"Sebastian, you are my butler. I understand the need to get you back to full health as quickly as possible, but this is…" the boy paused momentarily and looked at the markings covering Sebastian's chest. He touched them, rubbing them gently, and noticed the ink didn't smudge.

"It's not working at all, is it?" His voice was barely above a whisper and he was shaking. It surprised him to realise he was actually scared for Sebastian; scared of what might happen to him if they couldn't remove these sigils and how powerless he felt to help.

"Rachel, tell me" the earl murmured as he continued to stare at the sigils, "If these marks can't be removed, what will happen to Sebastian?"

"My Lord…" Sebastian whispered, looking down at the boy with worry. Ciel was still shaking a little, looking helpless, and Sebastian's features grew more anxious at knowing he was the cause of his master's anguish. The demon's arms came up and slowly encircled the boy, pulling Ciel in close to his chest. Ciel looked up in surprise and saw the anxiety in the demon's face, the sigils making it impossible for Sebastian to mask his emotions,

"Sebastian..." the boy murmured, looking up into those deep crimson eyes in amazement.

He stayed in his butler's arms for a moment before gently pulling away to look at Rachel, determination renewed. He knew the answer wasn't going to be good but he had to hear it. He had to know just how bad things would get for his butler.

The housekeeper looked conflicted, glancing at Sebastian briefly over the boy's head before sighing,

"It's hard to say, My Lord. Different sigils hold different powers over demons; these ones in particular are designed to suppress the demon's physical and mental will, basically weakening him and rendering him incapable of attacking or using his intellect to trick his way out of situations. No doubt those angels had the idea to keep him subdued in that cage for as long as necessary whilst they tried to find you. I imagine the longer these sigils stay in place, the harder Sebastian will find it to use either his strength or cunning. Eventually, he won't even be able to lift a finger or tell a simple lie. In short, he won't be able to protect himself, much less you, my Lord"

Ciel listened in silence and looked back at the sigils on Sebastian's chest.

"But still… the scrubbing isn't working. They aren't coming off" he pointed out, "Isn't there another way to remove them?"

Again, Rachel looked unsure,

"Well…" she began but paused, trying to think how best to respond. Sitri sat up, pausing in his work, and sighed. He looked at the young earl,

"Little Lord there is another way, but it's a risk. It would involve us sneaking back into the school again" the demon explained, dropping the blood soaked sponge. Ciel raised an eyebrow,

"Go on" he pressed. Sitri scratched his head, debating how to explain,

"The only other way to remove these marks, is to use a similar power as that which put them there in the first place. In other words, I could remove them using my abilities as a demon since I am as powerful and capable as those angels are. That method would be significantly quicker than what we're doing now" he continued. Ciel looked surprised at this revelation and flushed with anger, thinking of how much pain they'd put Sebastian through needlessly. He launched himself over at the demon prince,

"Then why don't you? How dare you continue inflicting this pain to Sebastian! Are you enjoying this sick method, you filthy loathsome beast? Stop torturing him with this barbaric treatment and remove these sigils at once! Can't you see he's suffering?" the boy cried, gesturing to Sebastian's bleeding back.

To Ciel's surprise, he seemed to hit a nerve and Sitri suddenly snarled at him with his eyes furiously aglow. The boy stepped back as the demon prince rounded on him and leant into his face, fangs now bared,

"Do not think I enjoy this, _Boy_ " the demon spat. "I hate having to do this to Malphas more than you can imagine! However, this is the only safe way! Using my powers would light us up like a beacon! Those angels would be on us in seconds and there's no way we could all escape with Malphas in this shape!"

Ciel stared up at Sitri in dumb horror, transfixed by the furious glowing eyes, until Sebastian placed a hand on the demon prince's arm. Sitri looked over into the stern unwavering expression on Sebastian's face and calmed slightly, returning to his human guise. He scowled at Ciel,

"The only alternative would be to take Malphas _back,_ into the school building, and remove the sigils there. With all the activity those vermin are doing, they won't notice the slight increase caused by my powers. But we will be vulnerable whilst I'm removing the sigils; I can't defend us whilst using my powers and Jez isn't strong enough to take on two angels by herself. So, if we're caught, we're as good as dead" Sitri explained. He looked Ciel in the eye steadily, "However, Malphas is currently contracted to you, Little Lord. Therefore, it's your choice on what we do"

Ciel thought about this deeply,

"Going back to the school… I doubt we'd get into that building the same way we did before…" Ciel spoke, recalling Sitri using his powers to shift them through the walls. Sitri shook his head,

"They aren't stupid, they'll have guards protecting the perimeter now" the demon stated.

"Then we will have to use a covert strategy like we planned to use at the start" Sebastian suggested, sitting forward in the bath. He managed his trademark smirk at Ciel, having briefly won control over the sigils, "I take it you still have that dress, My Lord?"

Ciel flushed at the insinuation and glared at the demon,

"Shut up! Now is hardly the time for that! Besides, Madame Gagnon is also involved so she would recognise me in an instant!" the boy snapped. Sebastian continued to smirk,

"My dear Young Master, so eager to get back into women's clothes? Whilst you do look deceptively feminine, there is one other who could go in as a female student" the butler eluded, eyes flicking up to the corner of the room. Both Ciel and Sitri raised an eyebrow at this suggestion and turned to look, following Sebastian's gaze. They looked at Rachel, who had been standing there quietly with a towel, and Ciel hummed as he considered this plan. The girl blinked under all three scrutinising stares and felt sweat accumulate on the back of her head. Ciel grinned as he came to a conclusion,

"Well now that could work" he agreed, his expression pure evil.

"No." the girl stated, now glaring at all of them and the dress Sitri had retrieved.

"Rachel, please, it's the only way" Ciel spoke coolly, ignoring the glare. "We must get Sebastian in there somehow and you are the only one who can serve as a distraction! Besides, you get to mingle with other females again, that would be fun right?"

Ciel had made the mistake of thinking Rachel would be like Lizzy, who would love the chance to socialise with anyone, and had forgotten that who he was talking to was a centuries-old undead human soul and not a giggling blonde 14 year-old girl. He was soon reminded by the irritated spark that fizzed past his ear, causing him to flinch.

"How exactly would mingling with children be fun, My Lord? And in case you have forgotten, I am a grown woman _not_ a child!" Rachel growled with arms crossed in defiance and sparks occasionally flashing off around her. Sitri waved a hand dismissively,

"So we bind your chest a little to make you flatter and just say you've hit puberty early on to explain your height" the demon concluded, shrugging off the girl's concerns as he approached with the dress. She turned her glare on him,

"Oh really? And what about these?" the black bands shone darkly on her wrists and neck and her eyes glowed eerily. A lightning bolt shot the dress out of Sitri's hands and pinned it to the wall, "How do I explain these to anyone!"

Sitri laughed nervously at the irritated housekeeper and looked to Ciel for help again. Ciel sighed in exasperation,

"Rachel, please. This isn't ideal, I'll admit, but we have no choice now!" the earl reasoned, looking Rachel in the eye. "This is for Sebastian, so we can get him back to full strength. If I could go in your place, I would!"

Rachel looked into the steady gaze of her master and sighed, knowing he meant it. The housekeeper took in the mix expressions of desperation and fear and relented,

"Alright, I'll do it. But what exactly will I be able to do once in there? How do we get Sebastian into that other building unseen?" she asked, still doubtful. Ciel mused on this problem,

"There must only be a handful of girls taken from the school, otherwise it'd raise suspicion. If you can talk to the girls, perhaps you can find out how they're selected?" Ciel explained. Rachel still looked doubtful when Sitri suddenly brightened with an idea,

"You know, the teachers are more likely to know about the selection process. Even if they don't know what it's actually used for, they probably know girls get picked for certain special reasons and are told what to look out for in their students" the demon prince's tail seemed to be wagging excitedly. Ciel felt anxious, seeing Sitri so excited,

"But, Rachel won't pass for a teacher as well as a student…" the boy started, looking over the demure girl. Sitri shook his head, now grinning madly,

"Oh no, Rachel is dumb about anything of the modern human world!" the demon agreed cheerfully. Rachel glared at the demon with her glowing eyes now at full intensity,

" _What was that?"_ she snarled as lightning flashed out from around her. Ciel was pulled down by Sebastian and Sitri ducked behind the bath just as chunks of plaster exploded and the dress caught alight. Sitri peeked out sheepishly, tail smoking lightly, and coughed out some dust.

"Ehehehe! W-what I meant was: Rachel isn't _interested_ in what happens in the modern world currently! She's uh… preoccupied with other worlds' affairs" the demon corrected himself, still hiding low just in case. Ciel scowled at the cowering demon,

"So what are you suggesting then?" the boy snapped, standing. Sitri grinned widely again, pulling Sebastian close,

" _We_ should go in as teachers!" he cried, pointing to himself and Sebastian.

The silence was deafening. Ciel and Rachel looked shocked and Sebastian incredulous.

Eventually, Sebastian recovered and gingerly extracted himself from the excited demon's grasp,

"Sitri…" he started wearily. But Sitri grabbed him again, looking at him with sad imploring eyes,

"Oh Malphas, please! Please? You know how I love learning about humans and this way I even get to interact and _teach_ them! Please?" The prince's brown eyes were large and innocent, trying the trick he had used on Rachel many times. Sebastian glared at the other demon's behaviour,

"Sitri, I'm hardly in any condition to…" He suddenly found the imploring stare difficult to look at; it reminded him of his beloved cats when they were out in the rain. He coughed and tried again, "Sitri, the likelihood of us even getting hired is…"

' _That damn face!'_ he thought as Sitri edged nearer, turning on the innocent look too, and causing Sebastian to tail off again. He tried to glare with silent fury at the prince but it was too much, _'Damn these sigils!'_

"Ok, fine!" he snapped, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Sitri beamed happily and suddenly pulled Sebastian into a tight hug, lifting him out of the water and into the air to the shock of the other two.

"Hooray! You'll love it, Malphas! And I'll behave, I promise! We'll get those sigils off you in no time" the taller demon cheered with tail wagging, nuzzling the other's cheek with joy.

Sebastian tried to flail and cover himself, despite his arms being pinned by Sitri's hug, and realised Ciel was just the right level to get an eyeful. The boy gawked at his butler's now exposed lower half before coughing slightly and looking away out of embarrassment, face bright red. The demon also blushed, the sigils making him unable to smirk off the exposure or ignore the embarassment he felt.

"Damn it, Sitri!" he cried out.

 **And that's it for now. I hope you all didn't mind the silliness in this chapter (or the gratuitous amount of Sebastian seen). Please review, like and let me know what you guys all think! Next stop: back to the school!**


	14. That Butler, Teaching

**Author's notes: Well this story took a nose dive off the 'not updated in forever' shelf! Please forgive me for being late with this chapter! I've been distracted by an adorable new nephew who was just born and have been rather obsessed! As always, thank you to every reader out there who takes the time to review, like, send kudos or who has made it this far through the story! I appreciate every one of you and love to hear what you think!**

 **So now, the group must infiltrate the school again to remove the sigils from Sebastian that are draining his power. But this time, Rachel is being the student and Sebastian and Sitri are disguised as teachers. How will this turn out? Will they manage it? Or will they be discovered?**

 **Warning: Sebaciel (implied, not much) OCxOC**

 **That Butler, Teaching**

The coach rattled over the familiar cobbles up to the gates of the college. As they peered out, they watched as the papers were checked by two guards before they were ushered through.  
Ciel clenched his fist, tensing up as they knew there was no turning back.  
 _'We've made it in, now we have to begin our plan'_ he squirmed slightly, shifting his position.

"My Lord, please remain still" whispered Sebastian hurriedly. "We don't want to raise suspicion"

"You mean any more than we will already?" the boy snapped back, ceasing his fidgeting.  
Sebastian sighed, looking out at the dark figure on the steps that was now becoming clearer. He touched his jaw, making sure the latex mask he was wearing was still seamlessly attached.

"I agree this isn't ideal, Young Master, but please just bear with it" the demon reasoned. The boy harrumphed and settled back in his cramped quarters within the suitcase,

' _For some reason, I'm having déjà vu in here…'_ Ciel pondered.

"I hate this…" whined Rachel's miserable voice, hidden under the pink flowery bonnet, causing everyone to look at the owner. Rachel was bright red and scowling, wearing the dress previously worn by the earl, with her chest bound flat and hair curled into ringlets. Long gloves and a choker covered the black bands on her wrists and neck. It had taken all three of them hours to persuade her into the outfit and she still hadn't given up being sour.

Sebastian sighed to himself before smiling sweetly,  
"But you look so beautiful" he spoke, words honeyed to try and alleviate the woman's bad temper. He gestured to the dress, "Look, that dress is-"  
"Stupid and far too small on me!" the housekeeper snapped, gesturing to the dress seams that were under a lot of tension.  
Sebastian, realising he was treading on dangerous ground, turned to the other occupant of the coach who was now beaming out the window with tail wagging excitedly. Sitri had chosen to change his appearance himself, not liking the idea of wearing human-made creams and make up. His hair was now a light brown and his eyes shone a bright green, which were bright with anticipation of being a teacher. Sebastian felt his temple throb at the care free demon and coughed pointedly,

"I'm sure _Sitri_ thinks you look lovely in that dress as well! _Right, Sitri?_ " he couldn't have emphasised the words more and yet the demon prince only just heard him. Sitri glanced back in, head cocked in confusion.  
"Huh?" he asked, having not paid the least bit of attention. Sebastian screamed internally and nodded to Rachel, who was still red-faced and staring down at her feet, which were enrobed in small pink satin heels. Sitri stared for a minute, not getting the hint and shrugged, looking back out.  
"Yeah, you look alright" he replied, distractedly. Sebastian let his head drop into his hands and Ciel groaned within his hiding place.

" _Alright?_ " cried the housekeeper, furious sparks jumping off her. "I'm stuck wearing this stupid outfit because of you and-" a gloved finger was pressed to her lips. She blinked then scowled up the arm at Sebastian, realising they were stopping.  
"Well, let's go" he said quietly. He adjusted a pair of glasses and picked up the suitcase, lifting it out with ease, before turning to help Rachel down the steps. He watched warily as Sitri practically bounced out after them, but was relieved to see the demon prince had had the sense to keep his ears and tail hidden.

He turned to the headmistress, looking as imposing as ever.  
 _"How do you do, Madam? I am Sebastian Michaelis, one of the new lecturers you called for"_ he spoke smoothly and charmingly, shaking her hand. Madame Gagnon nodded,

" _Yes, welcome and thank you for answering our request so promptly"_ she replied curtly. Sebastian nodded and stood back for Sitri to introduce himself.

Silence filled the air now. He adjusted his glasses and smiled brightly at the headmistress. The seconds seemed to stretch out awkwardly, until he finally coughed loudly. Sitri perked up, snapping back to reality from staring around, and looked over,

"What?" he asked, receiving a harsh glare from the other demon. He suddenly remembered his role and rushed over, grinning widely,

" _Hello! My name is Johann Weyer! I shall be your new lecturer in Science! Forgive me for being distracted, your college is beautiful!"_ Sitri shook the woman's hand eagerly and beamed at her. Madame Gagnon eyed up the eccentric man before her before deciding to ignore his strange behaviour and turn to the last new arrival. At this point, she blinked in surprise,  
 _"Ah you must be the new student joining us!_ " she spoke, sounding much more cheerful. She looked the girl up and down. " _My, you're quite tall already!"  
_ Rachel gulped, before dipping into an awkward curtsey,

" _My name is Rachel Jezebel, pleased to meet you. To answer you, I… I hit puberty early on, Madame"_ she spoke hurriedly. Lying was not something Rachel was good at and keeping up an act was hard. It seemed to work though, Madame Gagnon nodding solemnly,

" _Yes, sometimes Nature surprises us. And so, my dear!"_ At this point, the headmistress pulled the girl in close, clasping both shoulders in a vice-like grip as her eyes blazed. _"You must be even more vigilant against the dark intentions of men! With your appearance, they will mistake you for much older than you are and they will try to tempt you away! But you must be strong! As women, we must do all that is in our power to thwart the vices men put before us! We must fight every obstacle with full force! At least, you have not blossomed despite growing taller, this will be to your advantage"_  
Rachel wilted slightly under the intensity of the headmistress' tirade and somehow felt her pride was hurt with that last remark, but managed to nod weakly,  
 _"Y-yes, Madame"_ she replied.  
"U-uh…" came the voice of Sebastian, causing the two to look over. He smiled, despite the glare he received from the headmistress, _"Where should we put our bags, Madame?"_  
The headmistress huffed in annoyance and started walking towards the servants' quarters.  
" _Rachel, please wait inside._ _Mr Michaelis, Mr Weyer, follow me"_ she stated simply and noticed Sebastian pick up the large suitcase again. _"You can leave that there, the servants will bring all the belongings over shortly"_  
Sebastian shook his head,

" _I'm afraid this suitcase contains all I hold dear, I couldn't be parted from it for even a second_ " he explained. The headmistress looked annoyed but dismissed this, turning back towards the doors.

" _Very well then"_ she replied and continued to lead the demons away, Sitri trying to look at everything at once as they walked.

Rachel watched them leave, feeling her stomach churning,

' _I really wish I was going with_ them' she thought, watching them desperately. Suddenly, Sitri looked back at her and grinned, giving her a thumbs up. Rachel was surprised at the gesture, but couldn't help smiling back at the demon. Sebastian quickly smacked Sitri upside the head and scowled at Rachel,

"You are strangers, remember?" he mouthed and dragged Sitri off.

Rachel watched them disappear through a door and turned to face the large ornate front of the college. She took a deep breath and made her way uneasily up the stairs, into the entrance hall.

"Let's hope this goes well" she mumbled.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ciel stretched lavishly as he emerged from the suitcase. He glared at the smiling butler, who offered him a hand out of his hiding place.

"Such a ridiculous idea, stuffing me into a suitcase!" the boy snapped as he dusted himself off. He glared harder at the demon's chuckle,

"It was the quickest means of getting you inside undetected, my Lord" the demon explained, still grinning. "It's just as well you're able to fit into such a _small_ space really"

Ciel glared full force at the demon,

"You bastard! Don't try and make that sound like a compliment!" he barked.

Sebastian shushed him, with a finger to his lips,

"My Lord, please remember the walls are quite thin here. And we don't know yet who is involved in this case" the demon whispered.

Ciel huffed and looked around the lodgings. The walls were even barer than the ones in the girls' dorms, which amazed Ciel. Sitri had to share the room with them and the two beds and wardrobes took up most of the space. Everything looked incredibly cheap and thin, especially the mattress on the beds. It had obviously been furnished with the cheapest items possible so it wouldn't have been a surprise if the walls were just as cheaply built.

Ciel nodded, now serious. He glanced out the window; from their room, they had a perfect view of the research building opposite.

"So, what's next? How do we get into that new building?" he asked, studying the façade of the building.

"I recommend we wait a little while until the heat has died down around our escape. I imagine the security in there is quite tight currently" Sebastian joined Ciel by the window, looking out.

At this close proximity, Ciel could hear the butler's laboured breathing and he frowned, looking up at Sebastian. The sheen of sweat glowed on the demon's skin,

"Is that wise? You're struggling so much with the effects this place has; the longer we leave it, the worse those sigils are going to make you" the boy pointed out. Sebastian smiled down at the boy and stroked the boy's cheek gently,

"I appreciate the young master's concern but, sigils or not, I am still one hell of a butler" he grinned. "I will be fine" Ciel remained unconvinced.

Sitri looked over at the pair from his position on his bed, uncharacteristically thoughtful. He watched them before speaking up,

"I agree with Malphas. Waiting would be better. It will give us time to watch the movements in and out of that building too and to make a better plan for infiltrating" The pair were surprised at the serious tone and nature of the usually erratic demon and turned to look at him. Ciel frowned,

"But still…" the boy continued his argument, whilst Sebastian noticed how tense the demon prince seemed.

' _He's actually worried…'_ Sebastian realised and couldn't help finding this fact disconcerting. _'That really isn't good. The last time Sitri was worried…'_

Sitri noticed Sebastian staring at him and quickly grinned, all traces of tension gone.

"Besides, if we stay longer, it means I get to spend longer studying humans!" he chirped up, cutting off Ciel's argument. The boy blinked then scowled,

"That's been your real motive all along, hasn't it?" he snapped before ranting at the grinning demon. Sebastian decided to look out the window, lost in thought.

' _This is going to be tough, isn't it?'_

As the demons settled into their roles as teachers at the school and the reluctant housekeeper got used to student life, Ciel continued his investigations. He found observing the movements around the building useless, as he never saw anyone enter or exit via the doors.

' _They must only use a secret passageway to move to and from the building'_ Ciel tutted, frustrated. He looked out over the courtyard and noticed Sitri surrounded by a gaggle of students.

Ciel was surprised by how popular the demon prince had been with the students, but then he knew Sitri was an educator back in his and Sebastian's realm.

' _Still, it's strange imagining that layabout being good at anything, much less teaching'_ Ciel mused, resting his chin on his palm as he watched the group pass by. _'I doubt he's doing any investigating though!'_

Sitri chuckled away at the antics of the girls around him, all attempting to catch his attention. It seemed all those rants from the headmistress had had very little influence over the girls, who were practically falling over themselves to talk to him. The demon grinned to himself,

' _Humans are such simple creatures. The more someone forbids them to do something, the greater their desire to it is!'_

One girl, a particularly busty blonde, flipped her hair to catch his eye and grinned at him.

" _Hey, Mr Weyer! You're going to give me that one-to-one tuition tonight, right?"_ the girl asked, shoving another girl out of her way so she could lean in close to Sitri. He smirked at her poor attempts at flirting and the sudden outrage the girl had caused.

" _Of course, my dear!"_ he replied happily, letting the girl latch onto his arm. Another girl sighed happily,

" _Mr Weyer is so smart and kind! Will you put me forward become one of the Society Queens this year?"_ she asked, pressing herself against Sitri's arm. Sitri's ears perked up and raised an eyebrow,

" _Society Queen? What's that?"_ he asked, leaning closer to the girl. The girl turned red at the close proximity and giggled,

" _I-it's where a few girls who the teachers feel are special get selected for a special improved education. I-it means you get better dorms and your own bathroom and can go out on the weekends!"_ the girl nearly passed out from excitement. Sitri looked thoughtful,

" _Sounds delightful! Of course, I'd love to put you all forward, but how do I put you in for it?"_

" _You just tell Madame Gagnon and she decides who goes in!"_ the girls were all getting excited now, at the idea of being Society Queens. Sitri felt them jostling again to be close to him, now pushing each other out of the way as they tried to persuade him into putting their names down. The demon smirked to himself,

' _Typical humans, they'll step all over one another to get what they want. I'm guessing this is how girls get picked to go in the building. It seems simple enough if I just have to suggest someone. And it gives me an idea'_

Sebastian, meanwhile, was finishing paperwork in his office. His breathing had been getting more laboured, trying to keep in control, and he noticed his hand seemed to be losing its form and turning into shadows. Startled, Sebastian focused intently and watched as his hand slowly regained its shape again. He sighed and leant back in the chair, a pained expression on his face,

' _It's getting harder to hold my form now, even after only one day on these grounds. I did not expect the sigils would affect me so much this soon'_ The demon felt his eyelids growing heavy, he felt unusually tired. _'Perhaps… sleep will help…'_

Sebastian felt himself drifting and losing his form when he heard a sharp knock. He gasped and sat up suddenly, pulling his shape back into his guise, and turned to face the door. He could make out the shadow of someone through the frosted glass,

" _Come in!_ " he called out and was surprised when the headmistress walked in. _"Madame Gagnon? What brings you here?"_

The headmistress, looking as strict as ever, scowled at him briefly before handing him a sheet of paper.

" _I have been watching your performance with the students. Your classes seem popular and the students have started to excel in subjects they previously were failing in. It seems you have been given a gift by God"_ Madame Gagnon's strict features reluctantly twisted into an attempt at a smile; it looked more like a rictus. _"I wish to congratulate you on your hard work, Mr Michaelis"_

Sebastian could see that praising a man was torture for the proud woman, and he had to struggle against the desire to smirk. Instead, he smiled pleasantly.

" _No need to congratulate me, I enjoy teaching the students! Also, I have nothing as grand as a gift from God, I am merely one hell of a teacher"_ The demon grinned momentarily before gesturing to the paper handed to him. It seemed to be a list of students' names.

" _May I ask what this is for?"_ Sebastian watched the headmistress' demeanor change back to its usual strict rigidity.

" _It is a list of students who are being considered for this month's title of Queen. A student is selected each month for their success within the school and is enrolled into a special curriculum at a private school in order to nurture their talents more effectively. The role of teachers in this is to identify those who show signs of great promise to society and tell me so that the student might be considered"_ Madame explained, tapping the names. _"If you have any observations, please let me know"_

Sebastian observed the headmistress as she spoke, there was no tell-tale sign of lying shown.

' _So this is the way they select students to go into that building. She's well-practised at saying this line though, if I didn't know otherwise, I'd think she was telling the truth. Either that or she truly believes it and doesn't know about the students' deaths'_ the demon quickly pushed these thoughts aside and smiled.

" _I'm honoured to think my observations could be of some help to you"_ he spoke warmly, bowing. Madame nodded then coughed slightly,

" _I also have another reason for coming here"_ the woman continued, but this time looking more harassed. Sebastian blinked, _"It would seem that your roommate, Mr Weyer is… rather popular too"_

Sebastian felt a sense of foreboding and nodded slowly,

" _Yes, he does seem to be"_ Sebastian agreed warily. Madame Gagnon coughed again, clearly embarrassed,

" _It would appear that he is popular for not only his ability to teach though. The girls have begun a fanclub to him and have started competing to spend the most time with him. Competing quite viciously as well. A few girls have had to be sent home over this. However, Mr Weyer has somehow managed to evade me when I come to discuss this with him. So, I wish for you to warn him about not allowing this to continue."_ Madame Gagnon seemed to be shaking slightly. _"To think a man has managed to undo all my hard work and has caused such brainwashing amongst my girls! It's deplorable! It shows the frail nature of a woman's heart and how men are keen to abuse this-"_

Sebastian felt sweat accumulate on the back of his head, watching the woman rant angrily. He held up his hands in defence,

" _I-I understand Madame. I will speak with Sit- I mean Mr Weyer regarding this behaviour and see to it he puts a stop to it!"_ This seemed to have the desired effect and the woman's rage subsided. She nodded with approval.

" _In the meantime, may I make a request to you, Madame Gagnon?"_ The demon asked, holding up the paper. " _May I suggest someone who could go on this list?"_

The next day, whilst Sitri and Sebastian seemed to be having success, Rachel had been struggling to make any headway with her investigations. Word got around that she had exited the same carriage Sitri had been in and now the girls were convinced that she was out to 'steal' him from them. It didn't help that Sitri openly flirted with her, being bold enough once to smack her rear as she left the classroom and the girls took this as further proof of her intentions. Now, she was getting the cold shoulder from everyone.

' _This is ridiculous! Is this how petty girls can be? When I was their age, I was too busy getting food on the table to form such useless rivalries!'_ The housekeeper sighed heavily, frustrated with her predicament. The marks on her wrists and neck were glowing too, although thankfully the gloves and choker had kept them covered. Their effect of draining her meant she was thinking and reacting sluggishly now, making it difficult to sneak around unnoticed or eavesdrop on conversations.

She also wasn't able to sneak up to the teachers' dorm to discuss further plans with the young master or ask if Sebastian or Sitri had found anything out themselves. She hated to admit it, but she felt fairly lonely and vulnerable like this.

The classroom door opened and a loud cacophony of noise signalled Sitri and his troupe of admirers had arrived. Rachel watched with boredom as Sitri, flanked by the girls who had currently clawed their way into being next to him, entered the room. He laughed loudly at one of the girls' joke before waving them towards their seats. He smirked briefly at Rachel, looking smug.

' _Stupid idiot, letting them drape all over him like that! He's enjoying this attention far too much!'_ The girl's vindictive thoughts continued as she huffed and looked away from the demon. She would never admit it but she was slightly jealous of the girls too, being able to stay so close to Sitri. Slightly. Only a little bit. Besides, she was enjoying being by herself and not constantly bothered by Sitri's antics. It meant she got some peace and quiet so she could focus on investigating! Yes, she was happy that those floozies were keeping Sitri busy!

She watched as a couple of the girls rushed up to talk to Sitri, clinging onto his arms. She watched how they felt his biceps and chest, 'accidentally' brushing their bosoms against him, while Sitri beamed happily at them. She tutted and looked away again,

' _Stupid bastard'_ she thought bitterly.

" _Attention students!"_ blared the loudspeaker suddenly, causing a hush over the class. Everyone looked up towards the speaker mounted on the wall. _"It pleases us to announce this month's Queens of Society!"_

Rachel raised an eyebrow and noticed the hushed conversations happening around her. She glanced at Sitri and noticed he seemed to grinning at her. She frowned and listened to broadcast again.

" _We would like to announce that the winners are…"_

 **And that's it for now! I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but it's already a huge chapter! I promise the next one will be much faster! Please review, like, and leave your opinions on how the story is doing so far! I love all your feedback! Take care as always my dears!**


	15. That Butler, Desperation

**Author's note: *coughs at dust and blows away cobwebs* Uh well… eheh… *grovels* I'm so sorry this is so late! I had to finish up uni and get my registration sorted and stuff happened *dissolves into mumbles* ANYway, thank you as always for your patience. AND to thank you for waiting, I have written up three chapters!**

 **Thank you again to jenmoon1 and Moneera for your lovely reviews and to everyone for the kudos and likes! They give me life (even if I do still take forever).**

 **Story so far: Ciel and everyone are trying to sneak into the college again to remove the sigils from Sebastian. This time, Rachel is pretending to be the student whilst Sitri and Sebastian are teachers. Sebastian is struggling to control himself under the influence of the sigils and Sitri is proving popular with the girls, much to Rachel's annoyance. Will they get into the secret underground room again? Or will Sebastian lose control?**

 **Warnings: gore, swearing, masturbation, Sebaciel (hinted) OCxOC and attempted rape**

 **That Butler, Desperation**

" _This month's Queens of Society are…"_ the announcer paused for dramatic effect.

" _Louise Moreau and Aimee Durand! Congratulations to both of our new Queens of Society!"_

The rest of the announcement was lost in the sudden upheaval; the well-endowed blonde that Rachel had seen clinging especially close to Sitri in recent days suddenly screamed with glee and launched herself over at him.

' _How ridiculous, to get so excited over something trivial like this',_ the housekeeper rested her cheek in her hand, looking on with boredom as Sitri was accosted. She blinked at the little spark of jealousy she felt.

Rachel recognised this girl as Louise, leader of the cattiest so-called 'popular' cliché at this school. She watched Louise wrap her arms around Sitri's neck, making sure to press herself against him. Rachel felt a sudden hot spike of possessiveness surge through her chest and narrowed her eyes, she started tapping her foot to abate her anger and looked away.

" _Oh, Mr Weyer!"_ the girl gushed theatrically, _too_ theatrically in Rachel's opinion, as she kissed both of Sitri's cheeks in thanks. _"I can't believe I won! It's a dream come true! You put my name forward, didn't you? How can I ever repay you?"_

The last part had a sultry edge to it that Rachel did not like and she suddenly found herself glaring very intently at the back of the girl's head, resisting temptation to drive a lightning bolt through it. When she heard Sitri chuckle and watched him wrap his arms around the girl's waist, Rachel found herself nearly vibrating with anger. He leaned in close to Louise's ear,

" _I'm sure we'll think of something"_ he murmured.

"That does it!"Rachel slammed her desk suddenly as she stood, causing everyone to jump and look at her. She realised what she'd done too late and stood there turning red under the attention. Louise turned and sneered at her before smirking with smugness. She leant her head onto Sitri's shoulder, eyes still locked on Rachel's,

" _Oh my, it seems our new little mouse is quite upset! Could it be that you would prefer to have won? Or is it, you're envious of my current position?"_ She wriggled in Sitri's arms to point out where she was. Rachel's eyes widened at this audacity,

' _This snot-nosed little brat thinks she can just-! I was tackling down wild animals and managing a tribe at half her age! I bet she wouldn't be so keen if she saw what Sitri truly looked like!'_ Rachel felt the fury surge again at the mockery the girl was making of her. Then her eye caught Sitri's and noticed the teasing expression on his face.

' _That ass is enjoying this! Does he think I'm here for his entertainment? Well, then I'll give him something to think about!'_

Wounded pride spurred on Rachel's thoughts, as she smiled sweetly.

" _Don't be ridiculous, my dear. I'm happy for you to have won! And as for your current position, you may keep it! I personally feel Mr Michealis is far more interesting and charming!"_ Rachel grinned, noting the briefest flash of pink in Sitri's eyes. She smirked more,

" _After all, he would not have let such a trivial thing stop his lesson and he certainly would not have allowed such undisciplined behaviour. But then, I suppose he's a much better teacher"_

Rachel noted the swishing sound as Sitri was attempting to hide his lashing tail. She knew that she'd hit a nerve and smirked victoriously.

Louise, unbalanced by this response, attempted to get back into the conversation,

" _I-is that so? W-well then! Why don't you just run along to Mr Michealis now then? Since you're so in love with him!"_ she failed to notice how Sitri seemed to tense for a moment, nor how Rachel's eyes weren't even looking at her when they narrowed. Louise's triumphant smile withered under Rachel's beaming grin.

" _Capital idea, I think I shall!"_ Rachel announced, picking up her bag. She could feel the rumble of Sitri's growl,

"Don't you dare…" the demon muttered darkly. Rachel glanced back at him, coolly,

"Watch me" she spat, nose in the air as she left the room.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was in his office and trying to keep himself from losing touch. He had taken to remaining here at night for Ciel's safety and had had to cancel that morning's class as the sigils' effects were starting to get through even his unshakeable mental fortitude; the humans around him were beginning to look too damn tempting!

' _Focus… you must focus! Think of the Young Master… the sweet, perfect, proud… Young…Master…'_ he found himself growling as thoughts of hunger and lust fought for dominance in his mind. He snarled as he pushed back at the thoughts invading his mind; thoughts of ravishing his Young Master then relishing him. Thoughts of kissing the sweet milky skin before sinking his teeth into it to taste the sweet coppery blood underneath, listening to first the boy's mewls of pleasure before the screams of pain. And then finally, finally, sating his hunger for that perfect soul. That precious, superb…

Sebastian threw himself back in his seat violently, gripping a fistful of black locks.

"It… it's no use" he moaned, feeling his body heat up at the thoughts. He raked at his clothes, tearing them in his hurry as he started to stroke himself. He sighed at the brief relief this brought before the overwhelming feeling of shame washed over him.

"Young Master… please forgive me…" he panted, unable to cease despite the guilt. He bit at his other wrist as he quickened his pace, muffling his moans. So near… so close!

A hurried knock on his door made him cry out in desperation. Who would dare interrupt him now!

" _W-what is it?"_ he snarled, barely containing his fury but still unable to stop. He was near the brink and started to shudder and moan. "A-ah!… c-come…mmm"

"Come in?" Sebastian swore to himself as he recognised Rachel's voice. He heard the lock click open, and smelt her soul, the scent so similar to his Young Master. So delicious, no body to protect it, so _vulnerable,_ surely Sitri wouldn't miss her _that_ much _?_ Sebastian tried to fight the urges,

"N-no! R-Rachel I-" he started, but then, in an instant, his mental gates seemed to buckle and break. The hungry animal he had tried so hard to contain for three years seem to rush out, roaring and snarling.

' _No… no…'_ came the last conscious thoughts of Sebastian before they were swallowed up by the beast.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" she asked, rushing to the shuddering man's side. She reached out to him and squeaked as he suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the floor.

"Mmm Young Master… you smell so good" the demon muttered to himself, eyes staring blindly, delirious with hunger and lust.

Gasping, the housekeeper looked up into the maddened blazing eyes and realised what had happened,

"Oh no… Sebastian! Pull yourself together! This isn't you, it's the sigils' effect on you!"

Rachel shuddered at the chuckle that came from Sebastian, as he leaned further over her.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, my dear Young Master. This is all me, unleashed and bared!" As he spoke, Sebastian grinned to show rows of sharpened fangs; Rachel gulped, fear forming a ball in her throat that made it hard to talk around.

' _Young Master? He thinks I'm Ciel! Our souls must smell so similar to him that in this state he can't tell us apart'_ Rachel realised what this could mean for her and shivered.

"S-Sebast… Malphas, please! You're wro- mmph!" she whined against the mouth suddenly crushed onto hers, feeling the fangs cut her lips and the taste of copper fill her mouth. She screamed, but it was like screaming into a void; all sound swallowed up by that hungry mouth and leaving her weak and dizzy. She could feel her soul draining into that mouth, arms pinned above her head,

' _He's going to eat me!'_ her mind screamed over again and again.

As he pressed against her lips harder, she felt his other hand grope over her. She kicked her legs out, pushing against his chest. Had she been at full strength, she would have been able to knock the demon off of her, but with the chains sucking her energy, she was as weak as a kitten compared to him. She shook her head violently, trying to free her mouth, but this only served to tear at her mouth more on those vicious fangs. Blood smeared over both their faces, the smell and taste now spurring the demon on, whose hand now clawed furtively at her sensitive skin.

' _He's going insane! I have to stop him! I have to-'_ Rachel froze as Sebastian's reaching fingers felt between her legs. She bucked hard, unthinking, lifting the pair of them off of the ground and catching Sebastian off guard as they landed in a tangle of limbs. She used that moment's confusion to pull herself out from under him and rolled onto her knees. She panted and crouched, ready to attack, wiping the dripping blood from her face and took in Sebastian's form.

The figure before her was completely different from the neat butler she was used to. What had also once been a proud angel, messenger of God, had been twisted and corrupted over the centuries into a dark, bird-like figure. A wild mess of black hair, no longer smooth and well-kept, hung over the demon's face. The pale skin now had an ashen look to it and cracks from years of neglect, stretching at the sickening rictus of a grin on his face that showed those bloodied fangs. The burning pink eyes stared at her blindly, the cat-like pupils nothing but furious paper-thin slits. A flaming crown floated above his head, showing his significant level within demonic society.

Dried scars and old burns littered the parts of the body that weren't encased in black rigid leather; Rachel grimaced as she guessed just what the leather was made from. Tendrils of black mist floated off of Sebastian like flames, showing how his power distorted the reality of this realm.

Even though he was much skinnier than Sitri, Sebastian was extremely tall now, like a drawn out shadow, the pointed heels only serving to enhance this effect. Slender fingers seemed like talons now that flexed, ready to slash and claw her skin.

But what caught Rachel's attention most was the charred remains of wings behind Sebastian. The bones, now visible under tortured black scraps of skin, were pure white, bleached by exposure to the heat as he fell from Grace. The feathers and muscle had melded together into burnt lumps held to the bones by cauterised wounds.

' _They must be so painful'_ she thought briefly, feeling pity for what Sebastian must have gone through to end up like that.

As if sensing this, Sebastian screeched madly at her,

"Don't give me that piteous look, you wretch!" He launched himself at her, but Rachel was ready this time. She grabbed his arms and rolled with his momentum, landing on her knees and slamming Sebastian into the floor. She coughed at the dust and realised that the force had sent Sebastian through the floor into the room below. She heard the terrified screams and harrowing snarls as the humans tried to flee the maddened demon.

"Oh shit" she hissed, running to the window and seeing the dark form of Sebastian as he burst through the wall and out in the courtyard. "So much for subtlety"

Ciel had been analysing the building plans for the millionth time when he heard the crash and screams.

"What on Earth…?" he exclaimed as he rushed to the window, pressing himself against the pane to see out. His eyes widened at the sight of the demon lashing out and clawing the humans around him.

"Sebastian…!" he whispered, going cold with fear.

' _He's gone insane! Those sigils have finally taken over his mind!'_ As he thought this, the fear he felt was taken over by rage. _'This is those bastard angels' fault! How dare they do this to MY demon!'_

Ciel watched again as Sebastian started tearing people limb from limb,

"I have to stop him!" Ciel raced out of the room and down the nearest stairs.

He winced at the bright light of day as he emerged outside and looked out over the courtyard. He felt the same icy fear as before return at being so close to Sebastian like this. He approached tentatively, taking in the demon's appearance,

"Sebastian…" he murmured softly. Sebastian paused in his work and turned, staring at the child who called him. A brief glimpse of recognition seemed to flash over Sebastian's face before he turned fully to face the young Earl, snarling. Ciel gulped down his fear and allowed his anger to take control,

"How _dare_ you snarl at me, Sebastian? Do you not realise what shame you are bringing to the Phantomhive name? All of our hard work, _wasted_! All because you couldn't control yourself!" the demon seemed bemused and watched the Earl intently, Ciel could've sworn he saw the briefest glimpse of sadness on the demon's face before being replaced with a neutral look. He decided to keep it up, allowing pride and anger to do the talking, as he continued his rant,

"Do I want some undisciplined mongrel for a butler? You are a Phantomhive servant, a servant to a noble and _proud_ name, and as such I will not accept this kind of slovenly behaviour to contin-" A sudden rush of black wind cut off the Earl's words, causing him to cry out and close his eyes. When he looked up again, he saw Sebastian standing before him, perfectly presented in his butler uniform, and smiling gently. Ciel gawped at the sudden transformation and rushed over,

"S-Sebastian? You're…" the boy stumbled for words. The butler didn't speak; he merely smiled as he reached out a hand to touch the boy's cheek. Ciel felt the warm hand; it felt so familiar that Ciel unconsciously leant into it.

' _Has he really got a hold of himself? Just like that?'_ the boy thought, looking up into the warm smiling expression.

He then watched as the burning pink glow returned and the smiling mouth opened to reveal rows of fangs. Sebastian pulled back an arm to reveal the taloned hand had returned and Ciel gasped,

"Sebastian, no!" he cried, dismayed as he watched the claws rush at him. Ciel braced to feel the claws in his skin but blinked at the gust of wind that suddenly pulled him off his feet and out of harm's way.

"W-wha?" cried the Earl, now gathered into a pair of strong arms. He looked up into the grinning face of Sitri who sighed theatrically,

"Good grief, Little Lord! You sure do like putting yourself in harm's way!" the demon joked.

"What? But…I…" Ciel found his brain was still trying to catch up, still trying to accept that he was about to die moments ago at his butler's hand, and he found himself looking back at Sebastian. His demon had just tried to kill him; _Sebastian_ had just tried to kill him! He noticed the demon had returned to his true form and was snarling wildly at Sitri, furious but also wary of the more powerful demon prince. Ciel bit his bottom lip at such a sight, nothing at all like his calm and unflappable butler was left,

"Sebastian…"

"'Sebastian' is gone, Ciel" Sitri stated flatly, causing the boy to look up at him incredulously. The demon prince was watching the other demon with a serious expression, "The sigils have driven him mad. All that's left is to either try to pin him down to remove them right now or to kill him"

As he spoke, he flexed his hand, allowing his own talon-like claws to extend. Ciel gasped,

"No!" he cried, grabbing Sitri's shirt. Sitri kept his eyes firmly on Sebastian, but placed a hand on Ciel's, to show he was still listening.

Ciel grit his teeth, clutching tightly to the fabric. He had lost his family, his home and his dignity to the cult, who had ripped it all away whilst laughing at his pleas for mercy. He had worked as the Queen's Watchdog dutifully these past three years as well, rebuilding his pride and the Phantomhive name, and that too had been made a mockery of! It was now just a foul joke of the angels.

But now, now… They wanted to take away his precious demon! The one person he couldn't bear to be apart from! The fury filled him and he glared determinedly at the beast that was once Sebastian.

"I won't let those angels win! Killing Sebastian is not an option, do you understand! He… he's still in there! Those bastards would _want_ us to do their dirty work for them! I refuse to give them the satisfaction! I refuse to let another person I care about _die_! I can't… I can't lose him…"

Ciel looked at his bunched up fists, so small and useless and closed his eyes tight shut. He felt a large hand pat his head and looked up at Sitri. The demon sighed then smiled at the boy,

"I figured you would say that" he replied, removing the boy's hands from his shirt gently. His smile became warm and kind, surprising Ciel, "so I guess I better do this quickly!"

Then the demon prince launched himself at the crazed demon that had once been his friend.

Meanwhile, Rachel rushed through the corridors, trying to hurry people out and away from the courtyard where she could see the fight starting. She tore open the doors to classrooms, glaring at the frightened people huddled in there,

"Hurry! Get out the Western gate! Now! Move!" she hollered, commanding the blind panicking crowds into motion.

' _This is bad! Those angels will be here any minute! I've got to get Ciel out of here before it's too late!'_ she thought desperately as she raced to the end of the corridor.

Rachel swung open the last classroom door and was greeted by the face of Charles Grey barely inches from her own. The housekeeper felt her stomach drop and her body freeze,

"Uh uh uh…" she stuttered at the brilliantly beaming face.

"Hi there!" he said chirpily, as he stepped closer to the girl. "So you were acting as the brat's housekeeper all along, huh? I have to say" at which point his voice dropped low and he raised his sword "you're must think you're pretty strong or be pretty stupid to have come here all alone!"

Rachel gulped as she stared at the fallen angel smirking at her, her mind drawing a blank on what to do next.

' _Oh damn'_ she thought and tried to pull back. A hand, quick as lightning, rushed out and grabbed her arm,

"Ah ah ah!" chided the angel, bending the arm painfully behind her back and pulling the girl close. "Can't have you running away yet, Cinderella!" he hissed into her ear.

Rachel struggled in the angel's grip, but the chains left her too weak again and she was no match for the angel. Looking out the window, she saw Sitri battling the maddened Sebastian and Ciel only a little ways off, watching transfixed.

' _I can't call for help! If I do, Sitri would have to abandon his fight and that would leave Sebastian free to kill everyone, including Ciel!'_ the girl swore interally, glaring at the angel. She heard footsteps,

"We must make haste, Grey, the leaders have arrived and we cannot keep them waiting!" Phipps stated, coming up behind them.

' _The leaders? Who could they be…?'_ Rachel looked over at Phipps questioningly, wincing at the pain in her arm. Grey sighed,

"Yes yes, you're such a stickler, Phipps!" he pretended to be exasperated then grinned, putting more pressure on Rachel's arm. "Least we'll have a guest of honour! Let's go!"

Rachel grunted in pain but complied, looking out the window desperately as she was walked below ground. She looked intensely at Ciel,

' _Please stay safe'_

 **And that's it for this chapter! Another massive one! So now, Rachel has been captured and the boys have to find a way to subdue Sebastian! Will Ciel manage to get Sebastian back to normal? Stay tuned! Please review and like/ give kudos! I love hearing back from you all! Until next time, take care!**


	16. That Butler, Clinging

**Author's note: Ok second update for today! This is the second of three updates for today to make up for the hiatus!**

 **Story so far: Sebastian has given into the sigils and gone insane. Now Sitri and Ciel must find a way to pin him down so they can remove them. Meanwhile, Rachel has been taken captive by the angels and is going to meet the mysterious 'leaders' of all this! Can Ciel save Sebastian and solve this mystery?**

 **Warnings: Blood, gore, swearing, Sebaciel (at least a kiss from a crazed Sebs anyway) and mention of child abuse.**

 **That Butler, Clinging**

Ciel felt his nails dig into the palms of his hands hard as he watched the demons fight.

"Oof! Come on now, Malphas! Omph! Stop-argh- stop being such an- OW!- pain in the arse!" he listened as Sitri berated the maddened Sebastian between blows. Ciel watched Sitri constantly try to pin the other down, try to get near enough to remove the sigils. But every time, Sebastian would lash out and break free of his grip, as difficult to hold onto as smoke.

Ciel listened as Sitri cried out in frustration,

"Come _on_ , Malphas!" the demon prince whined, receiving a snarl in response. The fight had left Sitri with deep cuts all over his arms and torso, his shirt ripped to shreds and gouges in his legs. Ciel sighed,

' _This isn't working, Sebastian seems relentless! The draining effect of the sigils is now being overridden by the madness! There must be another way, some way to pin him down'_ Realisation dawned on Ciel abruptly and he looked over at the Research building. _'In there, those chains!'_

If they could Sebastian back downstairs, they could use the chains that the angels originally used to tie him up. It was a gamble if they bumped into the angels on the way, but then they'd have a maddened demon they could use to their advantage.

Now he just had to tempt Sebastian towards the building,

"Sitri! Chase Sebastian this way!" he called, starting to run towards the building.

The demon prince turned to look at the boy,

"Huh?" he muttered then saw where Ciel was running to. "Ohh…" he said, realising the plan. A flash of snarling black shot past and Sitri realised Sebastian was now after Ciel.

"Oh shit!" he swore, giving chase after the pair.

Ciel reached the doors and tugged hard, relieved they weren't locked. He looked back and saw Sebastian bearing down on him, fangs glistening wetly and mad eyes shining, snarling.

For a minute the boy froze, screaming in his mind at the sight of the raging demon, then his feet took off down the hallway of their own accord.

Sebastian followed, tearing off the doors in his desperation to get Ciel, and skittering down the hallway. Sitri raced after them, following the trail of destruction.

"Oi, slow down both of you!" the demon hollered, panting. "I'm getting too old for this…"

Ciel could almost feel Sebastian's breath on his back, the panting demon hot on his heels; he pushed his body harder, cursing his lack of activity for his slowness, as he sped down the corridors. He didn't recognise any of the rooms he saw, continuing to run blindly around the building.

' _No…'_ the boy thought, desperately, as he felt the brush of claws on his coat. _'No!'_ He suddenly heard a whoomph of noise and risked a glance back; he saw that Sitri had landed on Sebastian. The taller demon held Sebastian's arms back and, using his tail, opened the door to a random room. He quickly threw Sebastian in and slammed it shut, leaning on it and ignoring the human screams of fear and pain that followed. Ciel noted that even Sitri seemed to be panting with exhaustion now, he managed to smirk,

"Get…getting tired… old man?" he mocked, cocky despite how weary he also felt. Sitri harrumphed at the jab and grinned,

"Just a little out of breath. But try not to keel over on me just yet, Little Slow-As-A-Snail Lord. Jez'll have my head if you do!" the demon jeered back, causing the boy to scowl. He then noted the silence that now echoed from the room beside them.

"Looks like break's over. You better run, Ciel" Sitri stated, bracing ready. Ciel nodded and took off again down the corridor, just as he heard the door explode into splinters behind him followed by the snarling that meant the demons were fighting again.

Ciel raced as fast as he could down the corridor; his lungs burning and his legs aching as he pushed them. He stopped at a darkened corner, wheezing terribly and giving great, hacking coughs as his asthma kicked in. He coughed and vomited before managing to get his breathing back to normal. He looked up, wiping his mouth, and recognised the corridor he was in. It was the barely lit corridor they had snuck down previously. He looked down and grimaced at the bloody floor again.

' _At least the stench here will slow Sebastian down'_ he mused sourly as he trotted down the corridor to the secret door.

Finding the same small metal button, he flicked the switch and stood in the doorway to consider his options.

' _Getting Sebastian down the stairs and into the room shouldn't be too difficult, I can just have him chase me in, but how to get him into the chains? Sitri won't be able to put those on as well as fight'_ Ciel froze as he heard the howls of his crazed butler and saw the distorted shadow creep ahead on the end of the corridor. He heard the scraping and snuffling as Sebastian scratched at the bloodied lift, entranced by the smell of death.

' _Sebastian…'_ He felt a pang of sadness for his butler before the flame of determination rose again. _'I promise I'll get you back to normal somehow!'_

The boy watched as the dark figure appeared around the corner, feeling his heartbeat quicken when the glowing eyes spotted him. He tensed, ready to run, as the figure crouched low and growled.

"Come on…" he muttered through gritted teeth. "Come on, Sebastian!"

Sure enough, the demon roared and sprung, leaping the corridor in a single bound, with claws outstretched to snag the boy. Ciel waited for the last possible second then darted down the stairs, into the festering smells and heat, and feeling the rush of wind behind him.

' _I just have to keep him following me for a few more minutes!'_ he thought as he half ran half fell down the stairs, the demon just behind him.

He jumped to the bottom of the stairs and cried out in dismay at seeing the lock on the door had been replaced.

"No!" he yelled, rushing over and pulling on the door. It was locked shut. "No, no no, no!"

' _Just when did that get replaced, this shaft has been disused for ages!'_ he pulled furiously.

Hearing the low growl, Ciel froze in his efforts. He turned and saw Sebastian on the stairs above him, glowering in the shadow.

' _Oh God…'_ the boy pressed up against the metal door, wishing he could meld through it, as the demon towered over him.

At this proximity, Ciel could see the toll the fight with Sitri had had; Sebastian was bleeding profusely from various wounds, deep scratches running all over his torso and face. Blood ran from his mouth and Ciel noticed he seemed to be limping slightly, one leg looking disjointed. However, the maddened stare was completely fixed on him, those glowing eyes shining brighter and more haunting than even when they first met. At that time, they had been a beacon, something to focus on in the desperate chaos that had been the culmination of those months; now, Ciel wished he could take his gaze off them. And yet, he still hoped that some part of his former butler remained, looking out at him, trapped in the mind of the beast.

"S-Sebastian…" he croaked out, throat dry and sore with fear and exhaustion. He noticed the demon shifted on the stair; small, darting movements. It was almost like of a wild beast when they were afraid. Sebastian was… scared? Ciel blinked and looked hard at Sebastian, ignoring the image fear had put up for him to see. Yes, Sebastian looked scared. He looked hunted and confused and _vulnerable._ He knew how much Sebastian hated to show weakness of any sort, including losing control, and here he was in the thick of it, acting like a rabid beast.

' _He must hate this'_ Ciel realised, _'he must absolutely hate this loss of control. One brought on by someone else's hand, one he has no power over'_

Ciel knew how that felt; how it felt to be used and abused by those with power. To have your vulnerable inner self exposed for all the world to laugh and jeer at whilst you could do nothing but lash and cry out. At that point, you would attack even those trying to help you, out of fear of being abused again. No wonder Sebastian had tried to attack him.

But, at the same time, you desperately craved someone to reach out and help. To offer a hand even if you tried to swat it away. To give you that spider thread of hope to cling to.

Ciel reached forward; Sebastian darted back from the hand, snapping. Ciel ignored this and pressed forward.

"Sebastian… it's okay. I'm here and I'll help you" he used a soft soothing voice. "You can fight this! You've been used by those bastards like a pawn but you can rise above this! Cling to that thought Sebastian! Like a spider thread of hope, cling to it!" The boy watched as the demon whined, the turmoil clear on his face. The beast and the demon were in conflict now but Sebastian still needed more to push him. Ciel bit his lip and decided on a different tactic,

"Sebastian!" he commanded, his voice sounding booming in the confined space. He tore off the eyepatch and allowed the contract in his eye to shine out. Sebastian stared at it, riveted. "I _order_ you to fight this! You must fight these markings right now and come back to me! You are my butler, _my demon_ , I will not accept anything less from you!"

Ciel glared down proudly and noticed a shift in Sebastian's expression. For a split second, a smirk graced those lips before the face distorted into a furious snarl again. Ciel felt his resolve waver for a moment, unsure of this plan, and watched as Sebastian rose to his full height to tower over the small teen. Ciel continued to stare determinedly into the eyes of the demon and noticed the claws extend.

' _Please Sebastian, please fight!'_ he was struggling to keep up this stare now and felt his eyes water with the effort to stay open.

Suddenly, Sebastian sprang with claws out, roaring and caused Ciel to fall back with a yell.

' _Was I actually wrong? Has he actually gone too far to come back?'_ Ciel's thoughts reeled as he fell onto his back, the demon now straddling his waist and bringing his face closer. Ciel gulped as he felt the fetid breath roll over his cheeks, shivering with fear.

' _I guess this is it…'_

Sebastian seemed to regard him for a moment before letting his head dart forward. Ciel winced then felt a clash of teeth and soft lips cover his own.

"Mmph? Mmph!" the boy mumbled as he felt the lips crush against his, heat and the smell of blood filling his senses, his mind reeling too much to react. He felt the arms encircle him, trying to press him as close as possible.

Then, as suddenly as it happened, the demon was gone. Slashing through the locked door with ease, he rushed out into the warehouse, roaring. Ciel laid on the floor, listening to the snarls and terrified screams, as his mind spun with thoughts. Had Sebastian… just kissed him?! No, it must've been a moment of weakness and the demon was trying to consume his soul. Perhaps the beast was going to eat him but changed his mind thanks to Sebastian?

Ciel sat up, conflicting emotions running rampant through his mind, and saw Sitri come jogging down the stairs. He decided to push these thoughts aside and glared at the demon prince,

"So much good you've been! I could have been slaughtered just then!" he growled. The demon stopped and helped him up before smirking,

"At least you would've been quiet then!" he quipped back before looking serious. He ignored Ciel's cry of "What!" and continued, "I was looking for Jez; I can't find her! I couldn't sense her upstairs at all! I'm worried something might have happened to her"

Ciel stopped, realising the weight of these words. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his housekeeper in a long time. Had she known he was in danger from Sebastian, she would've no doubt jumped in to rescue him, and for Sitri to state it so matter-of-factly…

' _My first concern has to be Sebastian right now. Rachel will have to wait!'_ he thought, pushing aside his other concerns.

"I'm sure she's fine! Probably just helping the students and teachers escape! The effects of what the angels are doing here must be affecting your senses now!" he bluffed, feeling guilty for choosing to ignore the obvious. "We have to focus on getting those sigils off of Sebastian first! Then we'll go find her"

Sitri opened his mouth to argue and then saw the look on the boy's face. He sighed reluctantly, accepting defeat for now.

The pair went through the doorway and into the now empty warehouse, some bloodied bodies remaining of the workers. Ciel's eyes scanned the room for Sebastian, ignoring the bloated forms in their vats now. Ciel ran along the metal walkway towards the office and noticed the door to the room Sebastian had been kept captive in was now burst open with claw marks.

' _Could it be he wants us to capture him?'_ Ciel pondered, gesturing to Sitri to follow. They raced over to the darkened doorway and paused, each on either side of it.

' _There could be anything waiting for us in there, we haven't seen any angels yet. They're most likely expecting us to rush in here and it's definitely a trap'_ Ciel knew this wasn't ideal at all; they were outnumbered and outgunned, he was exhausted and Sitri was beaten up, Sebastian still needed to be captured and brought back from madness and Rachel was missing. Going against the angels now was suicide.

Ciel looked up at Sitri, who seemed to be thinking along similar lines, their eyes locking for a moment.

' _But then, what choice do we have?'_ Ciel pulled out his handgun and nodded to Sitri before they rushed in.

A wall of white; that was what greeted Ciel. The boy blinked and looked around, Sitri was gone and so was the room that had been there last time. No cage, no humans trapped, no altar. He cried out and found his voice sucked away into silence.

' _Where… where am I?'_ he thought, bewildered. He looked behind him and saw that the door had vanished too. There was nothing but pure blinding white.

Suddenly, a familiar laugh pealed through the room, piercing- in what had once been total silence. Ciel instinctively looked up and saw the figure crouched up high, beaming down at him, mussy long white hair covering his green eyes.

"Undertaker!" the boy cried, running towards the cackling ex-Grim Reaper. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Long time no see Earl! And still so full of questions! Don't worry, you'll wake up soon and all will be answered!" the man crowed, standing up.

Ciel paused, staring at the figure,

"What?" he asked, but as he said this, darkness suddenly rush at him and swallowed him up.

"W-wha!" he cried out as the world disappeared.

 **Woohoo second update away! So now we've seen the Undertaker is involved somehow! What does he have to do it? And just what happened to Ciel? Find out soon! Please take the time to review, leave a like/ kudos and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys so much! In the meantime, take care!**


	17. That Butler, Discussions

**Author's note: So uh when I said I'd upload three chapters yesterday, I totally meant the last one would be today *ducks the rotten tomatoes again* It wasn't ready! There's a serious amount of context in here and I just wanted it to be perfect!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy! Ciel and Sitri have managed to get Sebastian down into the underground warehouse but then Ciel finds himself somewhere completely different and has seen Undertaker? Just what does it all mean?**

 **Warnings: Sebaciel (just hints of it), OCxOC, a buttload of plot, and an embarrassed babbling Sitri!**

 **That Butler, Discussions**

Ciel murmured as he awoke, the darkness on the edge of his vision creeping away slowly. He sat up and groaned; his whole body ached horribly. He blinked the muzzy feeling of sleep away,

"W-where…?" he mumbled and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a highly decorated day room, laying on a chaise longue. He hadn't expected that at all and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Sitri? Rachel!" he called, turning to look around himself. He was alone. He bit his lip, "Sebastian!"

No answer. Well he hadn't expected one but he hoped he might have. He finally took in the room's features, it felt strangely familiar, and noticed the large bay windows behind him, letting the bright sunlight pour in. Whoever put him in here either thought he wouldn't escape, or knew he couldn't.

He heard children giggling outside and looked out, noticing a well-kept flower garden and two very young children in much earlier period clothing, one blonde and one grey-haired. They were playing tag. He regarded them coolly, as he often did children, and pushed aside the usual childhood memories that threatened to surface.

He turned back to the room and jumped at the figure now seated inches from his face, sipping a cup of tea. There stood the Undertaker, smirking as he held the teacup with his pinky sticking out, looking ridiculous. He raised the cup to the dumbstruck Earl,

"Afternoon, Young Master" he said, as if it were perfectly normal. Ciel gaped,

"W-Wha!" cried the teen, nearly falling over backwards in surprise. When his heart rate had come down from the ceiling; he glared at the madly cackling figure, who had ended up on his back with legs kicking in the air.

"Shut up! It was hardly that funny!" he cried out, face reddening in embarrassment. Undertaker sighed happily and wiped tears from his eyes,

"Oh on the contrary, Milord, it was hilarious!" he stifled some more snickers, which only served to enrage Ciel more.

"Enough! What are you doing here, Undertaker? What's going on, where am I and where did Sitri and Sebastian go?" he demanded, glaring haughtily at the man.

Undertaker sat up again and grinned widely, finally calming down,

"Ah, Young Lord, always full of questions! But I'm not surprised! This mission has been _quite_ the _revelation_ , hasn't it?" Undertaker remarked, grinning his knowing grin. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the particular choice of words,

"So you know all what has been happening in Paris? Then you know it is imperative I find Sebastian and Sitri so that we can remove Sebastian's sigils! The angels have marked him and it's sent him insane!" Ciel demanded; his patience for this crazy Grim Reaper's elusive talk gone. Undertaker held up a hand to calm the boy,

"I understand the urgency, Milord, but I doubt you'd believe me if I explained everything is fine right now. However, I need you to listen to me, Ciel" the serious tone shook Ciel, bringing him out of his rage. He was now both calmer and curious. What could make even Undertaker act seriously? The boy sat down again quietly, expectant.

"To answer your questions; we're currently inside a memory, it's a safe place to talk. The demon prince and your butler are both back in the real world. As for, what's going on…" Undertaker seemed to look conflicted how to continue "I expect by now you've discovered that those angels are planning to use human souls to complete their mission" this was a statement, not a question. Ciel nodded,

"Yes…" Ciel replied, still wary. Undertaker nodded grimly and sighed,

"But what you might _not_ know is this has happened once before. Only once in time" he explained elusively, glancing at Ciel with sincerity. "Many millennia ago, and I must say many of the main characters from _that_ event seem to be present here too!"

The boy raised an eyebrow at this cryptic remark,

' _Many characters? There's myself and Sebastian, along with Sitri, Rachel and Double Charles'_ Ciel thought harder. _'Humans and… non-humans? What does he mean?'_ Ciel caught a movement out of the corner of his and glanced at the wall behind the Undertaker's head. On it, a painting had materialised. It depicted angels and demons warring, just as they had in the Bible. The angels were painted as righteous muscular men with flowing golden hair and white wings fighting nobly against the smaller, malformed demons. The angels stood high on clouds in Heaven and he could see defeated demons falling into the dark abyss far below, their wings burning off. Ciel's eyes widened then he realised,

"You mean angels and demons? Are you referring to…When the demons fell from Grace?" he felt incredulous. That was just a myth though! It couldn't have happened! But a cold shiver ran through him as Undertaker nodded, still looking serious. He couldn't believe he actually missed the usually cackling demented persona of Undertaker; seeing Undertaker look so serious was just… _unnerving._

"Yes, and at that time, humanity was still in its infancy. Only a few settlements had begun to form from those nomadic groups. At the time, angels were assigned to help the slowly growing human race flourish. Angels visited humans regularly, delivering the word of God to them and assisting them with creating sciences and tools to help them develop. Some of the angels seemed to love this work, especially one particular individual, as they watched the humans grow and start to develop on their own. But… but some angels that had grown jealous of humanity and God's favouring them; they started viewed this task of helping the humans as _beneath them_ " Undertaker ended darkly. Ciel nodded and crossed his arms before he piped up,

"However, according to the Bible, the ones who thought like this were the demons who hated that they had to be servants to the lowly human race and were thus cast out by God for these sinful thoughts" Ciel countered, watching the Undertaker's face. Not a twitch showed, the Grim Reaper had an excellent poker face. Undertaker eventually sighed,

"Would it surprise you to learn, Young Earl, that the ones who Fell, the demons, were not the ones who were jealous of humanity?" he asked, looking sideways at the boy. Ciel blinked in surprise then frowned,

"But the Bible stated that it was the demons' mad jealousy that was viewed as sinful and caused them to be expelled from Heaven?" he pressed. Ciel felt like he was ending up with more questions than answers. "If this wasn't the case, then why would the angels that remained continue to serve humanity if they hated us so much? And just how would they manage to keep up such pretence to the entire human race for all this time as well? Someone would surely have spilled the truth eventually! It doesn't make sense!" Undertaker grinned bitterly at this comment,

"My Young Lord… have you heard the phrase 'History is written by the victors'?" he replied. Ciel felt so confused,

"What?" he replied. Undertaker pointed to the painting at the angels, showing the angels as heroic victors over the evil demons.

But it was just an artist's impression! It wasn't like it was the truth! Realisation dawned on Ciel suddenly. But that was the _point!_ The angels didn't have to worry about a few petty individuals trying to denounce them; they had already made such a strong impression on humanity as being the righteous messengers of God that no one could imagine them as anything less! The angels could keep up the façade of being righteous whilst being able to navigate just what humanity knew as 'The Truth' and demons wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop them!

"But I still don't understand; what caused the demons to Fall from Grace? Just their feelings towards humanity?" he pressed. Undertaker's bitter smile seemed to grow more bitter and angry now. The hand holding the teacup was shaking slightly,

"Some of the more influential archangels thought the angels who did like humans liked them… _too much_. They thought this was completely against God's wishes and to like humanity was an abomination. Admittedly, some angels had started to get very close to humans and started to form relationships" Undertaker coughed slightly. Ciel stared, the usually crazy man that openly caressed skeletons with tender care actually looked uncomfortable at mentioning this. Ciel was so surprised to see this reaction; that it took a full minute for what Undertaker said to sink in. Then he realised who Undertaker meant,

"Are you talking about Sitri and Rachel?" he clarified, stunned. Undertaker nodded and Ciel sat back for a moment to take this all in. He knew Rachel had said she was old, but as old as the beginning of humanity? And Sitri had followed her all this time? Was that how powerful love from a demon could be? He felt amazed and the briefest thought of Sebastian doing that for him flickered past, making him turn pink again. Ciel pushed this away and listened intently as the man continued.

"Yes, although she wasn't called Rachel then. They were among many other couples that formed between the sons of God and daughters of men but the last that remains… still intact. Naturally, this type of relationship brought hostility from both sides. The angels saw this as disgusting and as defiance by a lesser race, bewitching their brethren into sleeping with them and producing mongrel children. The humans, who revered the angels as untouchable demi-gods, were confused by these relationships at first. However, lies and whispered words from the angels managed to convince the masses that these relationships were sinful and to lay with an angel was seen as an act of desecration." Undertaker paused to sigh again. Ciel was aware how much he felt drawn into this,

"Didn't those couples fight back?" he vaguely remembered the conversation between Sitri and Rachel he'd overheard.

Undertaker waved a hand irritably,

"Oh, there were attempts to retaliate and then reconcile with the angels, but those discussions broke down. The angels, disgusted with this turn of events, would not accept anything less than total removal of all interactions between humans and angels. But the couples would not relent; they didn't see any harm in it. And they didn't see the dark claws of the lies and anger the angels had spread fall around them either. They were trapped with no one to turn to. As such, as you know My Lord, it culminated in the demons and angels fighting and the demons' downfall"

Ciel hadn't realised until now that he'd been holding his breath. He exhaled slowly as he thought; this was unprecedented! This was a lie of such magnitude that it broke apart everything he ever knew!

"So the angels who were left were only those that despised humans? And they enforced this 'No Interaction with Humans' policy? But still, why continue to work with humans at all? Why not just simply… wipe us out then and there?" Ciel asked, still confused. Then he paused,

' _For power, of course. They had probably seen the potential of humans and could use them to their own ends. They would be able to do as they please, whilst looking like, well, like angels as they did it! It's as bad humans, such as the Phoenix Society claiming killing people was for the 'greater good' whilst smiling innocently. Except, in this case, the angels ARE the 'greater good''_ he felt sick. It was the perfect cycle; humans would listen to angels readily after years of brainwashing to believe they were always right and the angels could use humans to do their bidding under pretences such as being 'prophets' or having the word of God. Any mistakes or deaths would be waved of as the person 'ascending to Heaven' from being so good and the humans would practically fall over themselves, listening for more instructions! But there was something he still didn't understand,

"But why have they decided to intervene now? Why start killing people and collecting souls?" Ciel asked. Undertaker looked steadily at Ciel now,

"You have to understand, Young Lord, humans are powerful in ways you don't realise. They can shape the world to suit! Humans evolve and develop in ways angels and demons never expect and are therefore unpredictable. As science becomes more advanced and more of what was considered 'magic' in the world is explained to humans, less people are so inclined to believe in God and angels. This, along with the 'No Interaction' policy has led the angels to lose the influence they once had. If they convince a man to start working for them for the benefit of God, he now would have very little chance of convincing his neighbours to join him. Humans have become uncontrollable! Angels know this and it terrifies them; they know that if humans ever turned on them, they wouldn't stand a chance. So whilst they continue to feed the lies they started at the beginning and leave humanity to do the rest, they now need a back-up plan" the Undertaker paused for breath, panting from the sheer rage that seemed to be emanating from him. Once he had calmed enough, he continued, face dark like a thunderstorm,

"Human emotions can lead a man to believe anything, even when the truth is right in front of him. They'll kill each other in cold-blooded wars and, all the while use words like 'justice' to condone these horrific acts. That's what the angels are hoping to use to their advantage here, the blind faith that was instilled into the human psyche so long ago. Humans are sheep, Young Earl, they follow social norms without questions. Even you, 'the Queen's Watchdog' work under the orders of the Queen without ever questioning it" Undertaker sneered at mentioning the monarch, his hatred of her well known, and grinned briefly at Ciel jumping at this accusation. Ciel initially felt outrage

"Me?!" then he fell into thoughtfulness, "Yes, I'm just as bad as any other human" He thought about all those he'd lied to, deceived and killed to do the work Her Majesty set before him, all claiming it was the good of the country and to bring the Queen peace of mind. What reason had he to follow the orders of this one woman? Why did anyone? He had never questioned this before, following the Queen's orders was what was expected of him. But, to find out it was all a con run by angels, made those evil acts just seem… pointless and cruel. If he had to plead his case, he'd look as pathetic as any crooked bank manager or thug. Ciel looked at the blue ring, the ring all his forefathers had worn, that shone back his reflection and glared at it. Had they all just stupidly followed this tradition without questioning just why?

"But you know…" continued Undertaker, snapping Ciel out of his depressive thoughts. Ciel looked up at the man again who was now smiling gently "Just like how human can be influenced by things, they have influence as well. They can force the world to bend to their will, either through sheer numbers or through creating new tools to help them. And, as well as making useful devices, they can make wonderful things like art, poetry and jokes! Ahh yes, they can make laughter happen at just a few words. And what is life without laughter, Milord?" Undertaker started chuckling to himself before turning to the Earl again

"Angels, demons as well, do not have this ability to create. They do not have imaginations nor the ability to construct new wonderful things. The ability to ignore the obvious in favour of what we want to believe, to love someone unconditionally even when you know they have flaws like every other human is so difficult for them to achieve that most never do. They crave this ability and hunger for these emotions. That's why demons make contracts; the humans receive whatever their foolish hearts' desire and the demons ultimately get to feel emotions, albeit fleetingly"

"So, now, Double Charles want to stop all this creativity we humans have?" Ciel asked, starting to understand. "They're frightened we'll grow too strong and eventually rebel realising that the angels have lied to us? So, instead they'll manufacture humans to feel what they think is 'correct' and kill those that don't follow? That isn't how humanity works!" Ciel cried out. "Humanity is greedy, deceitful, cunning and disgusting! Even animals have more honour! We'll never follow such restrictive lives! Yes, it might last a few hundred years with the power they hold over us but someone will fight and then it'll be like a dam bursting! Do the angels actually think they can control _all_ of humanity?"

Undertaker shrugged,

"Well, yes" he stated matter-of-factly.

Ciel sat there, stunned for the moment.

This was big, this was _massive_. This wasn't just about his orders from the Queen anymore, although if she knew all this then she'd probably instruct him to put a stop to this too. This was about saving humanity from a lie that had permeated all of human history! He hated to admit it, but he actually needed help with this one. But… what if this wasn't true at all? He regarded the man in front of him, who seemed to have used up all his ability to be serious and was now rummaging in a tin of bone-shaped biscuits.

"Why have you been telling me all this?" he asked quietly, watching the man who mumbled a 'Huh?' around a mouthful of biscuit. "What makes you think I should believe any of this?" he asked, wary of the man's erratic nature. "You expect me to trust your word that the angels have been lying to all of humanity when I know that you yourself had been lying to me about who you really are. And just what am _I_ supposed to do now?" Undertaker seemed to regard the glowering boy for a minute then sighed theatrically,

"Ah, always more questions! And to think, I gave you quite a lot of valuable information for that cheap laugh! And you act like I'm some common criminal! I might not have always been upfront, but I've always had the best intentions at heart" the Undertaker spoke with a mockingly hurt tone before he grinned again. Ciel snorted, he clearly wasn't going to get any more sensible answers for now.

"Of course, along with throwing me to ravenous undead that _you_ created and making me chase you all around a college to a tea party with _more_ of those same undead! Just what was the point of all that then?" the boy snapped. He jumped as the man launched himself into his face,

"To wake you up, of course!" came the jeering reply. Ciel blinked,

"Huh?" he noticed the room was starting to disintegrate.

"I said wake up, My Lord!" replied the Undertaker as he started to break apart as well. Ciel screamed in horror as he fell backwards into pitch blackness again.

 _Wake up!_

 _Wake up, Ciel!_

 _Wake up!_

"Seriously, Little Lord, wake up already! Jez'll _kill me_ if you die!" came a familiar deep voice, pitch heightened with panic.

Ciel gasped as he awoke with a start, looking into Sitri's face, and sitting bolt upright.

"Wha-huh? Wha?" he rambled, staring around wildly. The Undertaker was nowhere to be seen and he was back beside the doorway in the underground warehouse again. He looked thoughtfully at the torn down metal door and listened to the roaring of Sebastian, still at large, within.

"Hey, you ok Little Lord? You just collapsed all of a sudden and seemed to be fitting!" Sitri looked over the boy with worry. "Perhaps this has all been a bit much for you to cope with? Maybe you should lie down whilst I deal with Malphas"

Ciel pushed away and held his head as it started pounding; it felt like his head was full of hot cotton wool. His thoughts were buzzing from all the information he'd learnt. Had he learnt it? Had it been real?

' _Or was it just a dream? But… it felt so real…'_ he tried to gather his thoughts, piecing together what Undertaker had told him with what had been happening. He jumped at Sitri's touch,

"Hey kid, you alright? You did bang your head pretty hard when you fell" Sitri sounded concerned, looking over the boy again. The demon looked surprised at the calm and critical look Ciel gave him, "You still remember who I am right? I'm not going to have to deal with Amnesia-Boy now, am I?"

Ciel tutted at the irritating jab,

"I'm fine, you idiot!" he snapped before forcing himself to calm down. Ciel looked thoughtful; he needed all the help he could get with this case. Even if they got Sebastian back to normal now, this was too massive for just the two of them. He weighed up his options; he didn't know Sitri that well, he still didn't trust the demon at all, but at the moment he needed all the help he could get.

' _I don't think I can afford to be picky now'_ he concluded and proceeded to tell Sitri about the dream and what Undertaker had told him. The demon sat quietly and listened, his face becoming more serious and grim as Ciel explained until he reached the point he wasn't even looking at the boy anymore.

Ciel regarded the demon prince again, now in light of the new information he'd received and this reaction,

' _He seems genuinely upset by all this. Could Undertaker have been telling the truth?'_ the boy mused. He decided on a course of action.

"Sitri… I need to ask you a question" he continued softly. He was still mulling over all the information he had gained in his 'dream' and found just one question seemed to stand out right now. The question seemed to burn within him for many reasons and he couldn't wait until later to ask it. Sitri looked up at Ciel, curious.

"Sure, but it better be quick. We still have to catch Malphas" he replied gruffly, obviously still affected by what Ciel had told him. The demon proceeded to get up and helped Ciel to his feet too, dusting him off, before letting the boy continue.

"Why did you fall in love with a human?" Ciel asked, causing the demon to freeze in his dusting. The demon's face remained in shock for a full minute with his tail fluffed out before he seemed to run through some thoughts in his head. He now appeared reluctant to make eye contact,

"W-why'd do you wanna know that right now, after all you've learnt? That's not something kids should ask about, y'know, a boy your age with all those hormones and such" the demon rambled, trying to divert the boy's attention. Ciel started to grow impatient, scowling at the remark of 'his age',

"It was against God and what the other angels thought! Humans were considered beneath you and not to be interacted with _like that_! So why… what made you fall for one?" he pressed. Sitri started to rub the back of his head then focused on smoothing out his tail.

"It's uh…That's not… s'not an easy question to answer, you know?" the demon muttered, looking away. Ciel started to lose his temper; he needed to know the answer right now and couldn't be dealing with this embarrassed fool! Admittedly, a small part of him _was_ embarrassed to be asking this question but he needed to understand just what made the demons give up their rightful place after the fight. Why had they just accepted their evil name and not continued to fight against it? Once he knew this, then he'd be able to form a plan. So he kept pushing Sitri,

"You threw away everything you'd known for this woman! All of your upbringing, beliefs and respect to just follow a strange feeling you'd never experienced before!" he berated. Sitri's furry ears now appeared and drooped as he looked away; they had turned pink now,

"I-it didn't feel like that at the time…" the demon mumbled. Ciel pushed harder, growling,

"You and the others even let the angels get away with calling you sinful and terrible creatures! What made that worthwhile?" he continued, getting more frustrated as the demon mumbled quietly to himself.

"It was all illogical, _incomprehensible_ ; you didn't know she'd love you back or want to stay with you! Humans are given to follow their own selfish desires all the time! She could still leave you tomorrow for someone else! What has made it worth all this pain and suffering?" he pressed, nearly yelling now.

"Because she was perfect; _okay!_ "Sitri snapped back, stunning Ciel into silence and, to Ciel's further astonishment, turning bright red. He looked away as he mumbled the rest of his answer, "F-from the first time I spoke to her, she was perfect. I mean, I knew she wasn't a perfect human, she had flaws like that wicked temper but she was perfect _to me._ She made me feel so happy, and love is… is such a wonderful feeling! I didn't know what to _do_ but I just… I just wanted to always be with her. I wanted to protect her and spend all my life with her. I didn't… didn't want to cause everyone so much grief but I couldn't be away from her either…"

Ciel listened as the demon babbled. He felt like he understood now. He had seen the earnest look in Sitri's eyes, the passionate fire that showed he'd fight Heaven and Hell, and probably had, for Rachel and do it gladly.

Undertaker was wrong; demons could feel emotions, but they didn't know what to _do_ with them! They didn't live in a world where they could experience these wonderful things like love, hate, anger and joy daily and thus feeling them took more effort and also came as more of a shock to demons. Much easier to absorb them from humans and experience the highs without any of the consequences. They were more like bewildered children around these foreign things called 'feelings' and didn't know how to truly express them. If they had continued to fight, it would have meant risking getting hurt and being vulnerable. Hence the desire to appear strong, imposing, _in control_. Even if that meant being vilified as well. Take away that bluff and you got… Ciel listened to the desperate maddened howls of Sebastian and observed the reddening babbling mess that was currently Sitri. Well, you got _this._

He finally understood just what made the demons accept their fate and what the angels were so frightened of! And even better, Ciel started smirking victoriously, _he finally had a plan._

 **Whew! Massive overload of plot here! I hope it's not too confusing! Hooray that Ciel now has a plan and yay for Undertaker** _ **finally**_ **appearing! So what will be the plan and how does Ciel intend to set it into action? What will he do against the angels now? Find out next time! Please review, leave a like or kudos! Let me know what you think! We're nearly at the end now! Until next time, take care!**


	18. That Butler, Lifted

**Soo… four months' unexpected hiatus happened. Mostly, I blame starting the new job and trying to get to grips with commuting but also this chapter was harder to write than I expected! I wanted to get the dynamics of Sebastian and Ciel's changing relationship just right so yeah, this took ages. I'm sorry to all those who've been waiting on this eh heh…**

 **Ciel has a plan to distract Sebastian whilst Sitri removes the sigils, but it doesn't go like he expects**

 **Warnings: Lots more Sebaciel (although it's mostly a gushy Sebastian), OCxOC, swearing and grinding**

 **That Butler, Lifted**

Ciel smirked to himself as his plan blossomed inside his mind. So, angels and demons were unable to cope with having feelings? Perfect!

No doubt Double Charles had plenty of issues or fears hidden under those facades of indifference that he could use. It was just a case of finding the right levers to lift the lid on them and then take them out when their anger made them do something stupid. It was exactly how Ciel liked to take down his enemy.

But, for Sebastian…

The smirk fell from his lips as Ciel's thoughts turned to that moment in the stairwell; the feeling of those cool lips crushed on his own and the warm albeit fleeting embrace. His heart quickened at the thought and his stomach fizzed; it had felt both terrifying and exhilarating. But, what did it _mean_? Maybe it was just the demon's hunger, but then maybe it was something… _more?_ And if it was, twisting Sebastian's, his butler's, feelings for him for his own purposes seemed a little…

Ciel shook his head firmly, scowling at his hesitation. He was the Queen's Watchdog! He had to use everything he could to his advantage, including toying with Sebastian's heart! What good would he be as the Earl of Phantomhive, if he couldn't even make a demon fall for him?

Again his hesitation reared, but he ploughed on with his thoughts. Anyway, this… this didn't have to include real feelings from himself; it would just have to be until the job was finished and they had Sebastian back to normal! It wasn't like it was something _real_!

Suddenly, Ciel felt more comfortable; yes, this was just the most logical step to take. Demons were unable to comprehend feeling emotions and using those feelings to confuse Sebastian would be the best way to hold him still for Sitri to remove the sigils. The pit of his stomach bubbled even more vigorously for a moment, all kinds of emotions running through his head; the thrill of the gamble, the determination to win now he had a plan, the strange new feelings he'd been developing recently and his old pride all fought one another for dominance. But, for now, he pushed those away to focus on the plan. He lied for a living and made deceit his finest asset. He had to get Sebastian back to normal to finish the case and this was the best method; those bastard angels would _pay_ for this once he was done.

Fuelled by purpose now, the boy surfaced from his intense scheming and looked over towards Sitri. His ears caught snatches of Sitri's babbling,

"-Don't even know what I'd do without her now… so precious…best thing to ever happen to-" the demon mumbled. Ciel tried not to look too sickened at the overly emotional words and scowled at him.

"Shut up, Sitri! I have a plan now for distracting Sebastian and I'll need you to play your part. But, first I need some information"

A few minutes later Ciel found himself in the next room, ducked behind a crate. He glanced out at the black figure currently hunched over a dead human, tearing off chunks of flesh and consuming them. The wet, smacking sound of blood splattering the floor and the crunch of bone would be enough to turn anyone's stomach. However, Ciel was too anxious to notice; he had to work hard to slow his racing heart and flying thoughts and, instead, concentrated on Sitri's previous words.

"Tell me about the demons falling from Heaven" he'd stated flatly; it wasn't a request. The demon prince blinked in confusion then looked away, a brief flash of sadness on his face. Suddenly, he looked incredibly serious.

"I take it you have some plan to get Malphas back then?" the demon prince stated, surprising Ciel with his seriousness. Ciel nodded and Sitri sighed, the weight of the millennia showing through for an instant.

"Underta- I mean, someone told me what happened to the demons and so, I need to know just what it was like. It will be…useful for distracting Sebastian" the boy forced himself to remain professional; he couldn't let emotions get in the way now. The demon prince raised an eyebrow,

"'Useful', huh?" the demon seemed to sneer, but when there was no reaction he sighed and continued. "It was the worst possible thing that ever happened to us. Everything we knew; our family, our home, even our livelihood, were all taken from us as we were forced down onto this plane of existence. Our bodies were burned from entering the atmosphere of this realm at such high speeds and our wings broken beyond our healing abilities. We lost both our purpose in life and our most-defining physical ability; flight. There was no escape. It was… chaos at first. I mean, I had it easy since I had Jez, but some…" the demon prince's features twisted as a memory was dragged up. "Some, like Malphas... struggled to comprehend what was happening or why and many still carry the pain around inside them"

Ciel nodded in understanding as Sitri finished.

If a human was ousted from their family or all they knew, they'd become depressed too. But they tended to find ways to cope, such as working, fighting or drinking it away, until they could accept it and move on. However, that was a lot of complicated emotions to try and work through and some humans never did manage to move on. Just how well would creatures with little experience of feelings cope with such an onslaught? Not well at all.

They'd been hurt so badly that they'd bury their hearts and emotions inside themselves behind barred cages to prevent it happening again. Ciel admitted that he knew how that felt himself. Also, no doubt, the demons would blame the humans who made them Fall in the first place. In their eyes, humans had moved on, forgotten their guilt, and become happy again. It wasn't fair. No wonder the demons now hated humans so much they would kill one without batting an eye.

Ciel frowned more as he pictured the demons coping with their initial anger and fear. Screaming, lashing out and howling in despair, worse than torture; it would drive them to the brink of madness. Ciel put a crooked finger to his chin in thought.

' _A lot like Sebastian currently is. Could it be that this behaviour is stemming from that time? All that pain and anguish, he has continued to carry it inside himself for eternity'_ Ciel found himself wishing Sebastian had told him of this pain, so he could help. But then, why would the demon ever share this with him, _especially_ with a human like him? Nevertheless, thought the cold logical side of his brain, this information was useful.

"However, Little Lord, I must warn you of something" Sitri cut in, breaking the boy's plans. He grinned, bearing his sharp fangs "If you intend to use _this_ type of thing as a distraction with Malphas, I suggest you get that stick out your arse first and use some compassion"

Coming back to reality, Ciel glared then shook away the memory and focused again on Sebastian.

' _Stick up my arse? Hmph! That bloody bastard is a fool, but he is right. I'll have to prove I'm not a threat to Sebastian first'_ He noticed Sitri silently moving across the ceiling, ready to pounce on Sebastian. Once the demon prince was in position, Ciel nodded and took a deep breath.

' _It's now or never!'_ he thought and slowly he stood up.

"Sebastian?" he called out softly. The hunched figure jumped in surprise and wheeled around to face the boy. Ciel had to stop his face scrunching in disgust at the blood and flesh hanging from those protruding fangs. He focused on the act,

"I've… I've been looking for you, Sebastian! I've been worried!" he kept his voice soft and bright. He smiled warmly at the menacing figure and reached out a hand, "Please… won't you come back now?"

The figure hunched more, wary of the boy, and Ciel risked a step closer. The demon screeched and swiped at the hand,

"Vile human!" snarled the beast. Ciel winced, stepping back. He felt the fear rising within him, it threatened to freeze his body,

' _No, be strong! Remember what Sitri said!'_ he thought and drew himself up again.

"Sebastian, please! That's enough now! Let's get you back to normal" he tried the same tone and stepped closer again. Another roar and slash inches from him, causing the boy to jump back. Ciel sighed internally,

' _This isn't working at all! He keeps pushing me away!'_ the boy felt frustrated as he watched the demon now rear up, looking ready to pounce. He noticed Sitri preparing to jump down and fear gripped Ciel's innards, sticking him to the spot. His mind started spinning wildly with several thoughts at once.

' _Oh God, it really isn't working! This is stupid! I've left myself open for attack like a fool! This isn't right, Sebastian isn't responding to it! I guess he doesn't have feelings for me. Sitri said use compassion but... But, you know, Sebastian_ _ **isn't**_ _Sitri'_

Ciel blinked as, through the crashing chaos of emotions, he realised this last thought and focused on it.

' _That's right, Sebastian isn't like Sitri! He's proud and independent! This soft approach wouldn't work on him, he doesn't want to be coddled or fussed over! Of course, he'll see right through it!'_ the boy thought fast as he watched the demon steady himself, stalking closer and getting ready to spring on him.

' _Sitri would prefer a soft approach because that's how he likes to be treated, but Sebastian likes… he likes…?'_ the boy thought hard. The realisation hit him hard, _'He likes… to show off and has pride in what he does! He's meticulous and wants to be in control. These sigils have taken that and exposed him. I know what it's like to be humiliated like this. To lose all your family and have your vulnerabilities mocked. If I were the one lashing out after all this, I'd want to hear…'_

Ciel nodded to himself, feeling calm again. He looked at Sebastian, with renewed passion,

"Sebastian" he spoke, his voice still soft but now with a firm edge. The demon stopped snarling and now watched the boy in fascination. Ciel smirked to himself, pulling himself up to his full height,

"Is this how you want to be seen? Kicking and lashing out at everyone who tries to help?" he continued, tone steady now. He stepped closer and the demon seemed to shuffle back, growling low. "You've been used, Sebastian! Made a fool of! All by those deceitful repulsive angels!" Sebastian snarled and swiped at the air in frustration. Ciel smirked; yes, he knew this feeling well.

"Do you not want _revenge_ then? For all the pain they've put you through? Not just here, but for all that pain and humiliation they've made you suffer all through the centuries! For causing you to become corrupted and vilified!" Ciel felt pride and anger drive him on now and watched the way Sebastian's eyes widened before the demon looked away, covering his face, and howling in dismay.

' _There, that's the sore point, the raw painful spot that he's kept buried'_ he thought briefly then, without thinking, rushed forward and grabbed Sebastian's hands. He'd turned the demon's face to look into those wide surprised magenta eyes,

"Yes, I know about all of it, Sebastian, and I don't care! I don't care that you've been humiliated and used! I don't care how easily they defeated you. I will help you destroy those who have done this because I care… I care about _you, okay?"_ he cried.

' _W-what the hell am I saying?'_ he thought frantically, but he couldn't seem to stop these words now. Sebastian was staring back into the boy's face now, stunned as well. Ciel felt his face reddening and he gulped,

"I care… about you, Sebastian, as my demon. Seeing you like this, full of rage against what suffering you've been through. I _understand_ that pain. You don't want to feel it anymore, or feel the hurt and shame it brings to you. But, giving in and behaving like this just let's those bastards know they've won even more! Sebastian, you have to use this pain! Mould it! Make it your own! Turn that pain into strength and pride and use it to attack those who have wronged you! _That_ is how to overcome this pain, Sebastian! I want to help you get through all this so you can rise again, but, right now, I need you to come back to me and be my butler, so that we can put those angels in the ground where they belong. We _need_ you! And I…I…" Ciel couldn't keep up that intense stare any longer. He looked away as he whispered, "And I miss you a lot too"

The silence rung out like a bell now. Ciel felt his head spinning,

' _This wasn't the plan! Why the hell did I say all that? I just couldn't stop myself! I even ran to him and grabbed his hands! He's going to kill me in an instant! Saying I understand his pain? What would a rabid beast care about that?'_

Ciel heard the rumbling growl of the demon in front of him and risked glancing up again. Sebastian was regarding him with a look Ciel had never seen on the demon's face before. With Sebastian's currently twisted features, it looked almost like a… smile? Sebastian was smiling at him? Ciel watched, stunned, as the demon brought up a clawed hand to gently touch his cheek and fully expected to feel the sharp piercing of his flesh. Instead, the hand seemed to gently caress his face and this further stunned the boy,

"S-Sebastian?" he asked weakly.

' _Is this like before in the courtyard?'_ Ciel considered this but found himself too riveted to move. He watched as the demon brought his face nearer to the boy's, breathing warm breath over the boy's cheeks again.

' _Is he going to tear my throat out or just consume my soul right here? Either way, this is it. It seems… I was wrong this time'_ Ciel closed his eyes, accepting his fate, and felt his chin being tilted up. He felt the breath even closer now and a clawed finger gently stroked down his soft neck,

' _This is it'_ the boy braced himself and suddenly felt the breath move to his ear.

"You…ng….M-Ma….sterrrr…." the voice of his butler croaked out, sounding distorted and raw. Ciel's eyes sprung open and he turned to stare into that face once more. He watched as the features shifted to reveal the impeccable face of his butler. Ciel felt his stomach do flip-flops and his heart race.

"Sebastian? You're… you're _you_ again?" he stuttered. He leant against the demon, hands pressed on the leather-bound chest and stared into that smiling face, looking for any cracks, any signs of trickery. "You spoke! Are you… in control again?"

Sebastian's chuckle was weak and he sound breathless,

"Just… a little… but Young Master… your words… did you… mean them?" he wheezed out. Ciel blinked, confused, why was he asking _that_ right now? Then he blushed,

"W-well yes, I did, but-" the boy mumbled, looking away again then felt the claws touch his lips.

"Despite… all that… you've seen…you would… accept a… disgusting… and weak… creature like… me...as your…partner?" he gasped out, pressing on with his questions desperately. Ciel had no idea what Sebastian meant and was getting angry, his butler dared question his decisions?

"Of course I do! You're my butler and my demon, Sebastian! I don't care what you look like! And you're not weak! You're…" the boy trailed off, blushing again. Sebastian's gasping breaths seemed to speed up,

"Then you…accept… all of me?" he panted, now leaning in close to the boy. Ciel leant back, suddenly feeling the shift in tone.

' _All of him? Just what is he getting at?'_ Ciel felt suspicious and tried to pull away a little. _'Better to go with it for now, I guess'_

"Uh… well… y-yes but- mmph!" his mumbles were cut off by the mouth pressed hard on his own, his back now pressed flat on the floor and the weight of his butler on top of him. The kiss was broken off suddenly and he panted hard, glaring as hard as he could at the demon.

"Sebastian! You bastard, get off of me! Just what do you think you're doing to your Master" he cried out, trying to pull away.

But Sebastian pressed their lips together again, this time with more force and drowned out the boy's cries. When they broke apart this time, Ciel noticed the slinking dark form of Sitri closing in on them with eyes glowing and an aura appearing around his hands. He also noticed the derisive smirk on the demon prince's face.

' _That stupid bastard is enjoying this! But, if he's going to try removing the sigils right now, that means'_ The boy realised that he'd have to keep Sebastian distracted, which meant more of… _this._ He became aware that Sebastian had started to grind against his hips and was mumbling to himself, nuzzling his stained face into the boy's neck.

"Young Master… to accept a vile creature like me… so precious… so perfect…you have no idea how much I have longed for acceptance…" the demon muttered. Ciel tried to ignore the grinding and glared at such sappy words coming from his butler.

"I-idiot! Of course I've accepted you! You're my de-" he snapped until Sebastian was pressed on his mouth, tongue snaked into his mouth and forced down his throat. The boy screamed and hit at the demon's back, desperate for air.

When they broke apart this time, Ciel had to gasp for breath and felt slightly dizzy. He looked up into the gently glowing eyes and the tender expression; he glanced over Sebastian's shoulder and noticed Sitri lifting the sigils. The marks slid away silently, floating away like leaves, from Sebastian's body and towards Sitri's hands where they incinerated. It was painfully slow.

' _Hurry it up, already! I don't know how much more of this I can take!'_ the boy tried to convey this to Sitri before Sebastian leant in again, blocking Ciel's view. The demon stroked the boy's hair awkwardly with his large clawed hand and smiled softly.

"Oh Young Master… Ciel…" the demon whispered as he gazed down at the teen. Ciel felt surprised at hearing his butler mention his name. It felt… nice to hear. Sebastian continued "I feel that… I hope… you don't think this too forward but I…" the demon murmured and he nuzzled the boy's hair.

' _He sounds less out of breath now, it must be working!'_ Ciel noticed and then realised Sebastian was blushing as he looked down at him. As he gazed up, Sebastian smiled so warmly, so out of character for his butler, that Ciel dreaded what the last remnants of the Beast would make him do.

"Ciel… You are truly a perfect soul! Your pride, your determination, your cunning! It's all so deliciously perfect! But, for you to also accept me now you know how pathetic and weak I truly am… Ciel…I think… after all this time, I… I lov…." The demon stuttered and Ciel baulked with realisation at what his butler was saying.

' _I-is he saying what I think he's saying? H-he can't be!'_ the boy's mind was sent reeling at this turn of events.

But then, as he watched, Sebastian's voice drifted off and the demon's expression became unfocused. Ciel managed to push himself out from under his butler and sat up; he watched the demon warily.

"Sebastian?" he asked cautiously,

"All done, Little Lord! Malphas should be back to normal now!" the demon prince call out, grinning away. The boy nodded his understanding, but his eyes did not leave his butler's face. He was starting to worry about Sebastian's silence,

"Sebastian?" he called softly, leaning in. "Are you… ok?"

The demon's eye twitched slightly, catching Ciel off guard.

' _He's ok!'_ the boy felt relief flood his system before anger took its place. _'So why won't he answer me? Damn demon!'_ Ciel leaned in again,

"Sebastian, answer me!" he demanded, now furious that he'd been so worried. Sebastian responded by turning away.

Ciel, now confused, pulled at Sebastian's arm, trying to see the demon's face.

"Are you hurt or sick? Speak to me right now!" the boy ordered hotly, the worry creeping back into his voice.

Ciel caught a glimpse of the demon's face, a bright shade of red, and froze. Was Sebastian, his demon butler… feeling _embarrassed_?

' _Well I'm not surprised. He's just acted like an out-of-control beast in his true form, attacking everything, eating innocent humans and then had… this emotional outburst'_ the boy's mind blocked out the attempted confession and focused on feeling sympathy for his butler's current position.

"Sebastian…" the boy spoke softly, touching the demon's much larger shoulder. "I-it's alright! All of that… _stuff_ wasn't you, it was those sigils!"

Sebastian shook his head violently, shaking Ciel's hand off in the process, and covered his face, the claws easily masking his expression.

"No, my Lord, it's not alright! For you to see this… for me to show this… this… _weakness!_ This pathetic side of myself! It is unforgivable of me! I-I've made a laughing stock of myself! With what pride could I possibly lift my head now? I couldn't possibly go out in public again nor go back to my realm! I've ruined everything! I ruined our plans and my reputation as a demon! I even tried to _eat_ Rachel! And I…I tried to kill you too, my Lord. _Twice._ In my bloodlust… I just… I couldn't control myself… I couldn't keep everything inside myself like before… I was so hungry and so… so _angry"_ the words were slightly muffled behind those hands as Sebastian lamented, shoulders sinking.

"Don't forget about confessing your love for your master whilst grinding on him!" Sitri piped up and Sebastian cried out in dismay, gripping his hair.

"I hoped no one had heard that!" he wailed. Ciel shot the demon prince an angry look,

"Sitri!" he snapped. Sitri winced at the shout and pouted,

"Well he did!" the demon prince sulked. Ciel glared harder before turning back to Sebastian, the demon still covering his face in shame and shaking his head in anguish. Ciel despaired at the sight,

' _I seriously can't deal with this right now. I need him back to normal already!'_ the boy glared at his butler.

"Sebastian, none of that matters now! We have work to do!" he ordered, falling back on business in hopes it would distract Sebastian from these thoughts. He pulled on Sebastian's arm, moving it aside just enough to look into the demon's eyes "The angels will be here any minute and we have to get out of here!"

"Don't think that'll do you much good now, _Earl_ " echoed a familiar voice behind him.

' _Oh… shit!'_ thought Ciel. He listened to both demons growl angrily and knew instantly who it was behind him. Ciel jerkily managed to turn around, fear deadening his limbs.

There stood Double Charles on a platform above them, Grey smirking widely.

"Hello down there" he purred.

 **And that's another chapter down! Finally some Sebaciel action (though that'll have to wait whilst Double Charles are there being party poopers). Please rate and review as always and take care!**


	19. That Butler, Trapped

Author's note: So… another massive wait, eh? *bows for forgiveness* I'm so sorry it took so long! I suck at writing both action and endings and these last two chapters contain both! This one in particular was a massive bugger to write. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy this next instalment!

Warnings: Sebaciel (although there isn't really anything), swearing, mention of rape and beaten up Sebastian.

 **That Butler, Trapped**

As the trio stared up at the pair on the platform, Grey smirked cockily back down.

"Got to hand it to you, Earl, you certainly have some balls to pull what you just did! Throwing yourself to a rabid beast just to 'save' that filth beside you? Telling him you _care_ about him? Madness and foolishness doesn't even begin to describe-"

"Just tell me what you want, you bastards!" the boy spat back, not wanting to hear the hateful slurs against his butler. "I know all about the angels' lies to mankind! I know it's in fact _you_ that hate us! And I know you're behind what's going on here! Brainwashing the college girls! So just what are you planning?"

The angel sneered down momentarily at being interrupted before smirking again,

"What will I do about it? Well, of course, I'll-" Grey leapt into the air at the same time as Phipps, swords out as they dived down to the floor. Ciel cried out and felt himself pushed out of harm's way; turning back, he saw Grey slicing at Sebastian with deadly aim whilst Phipps landed on Sitri, pinning the larger demon.

"I'll make sure to wipe that smug little grin of your face!" the angel finished, now stabbing at Sebastian with furious speed.

Sebastian, who was still weak from the sigils, was sluggish and slow to respond. All he could do was dodge and block the many attacks coming at him. The demon winced when a blow struck his shoulder, slicing through leather and skin. Blood oozed down the demon's arm, which hung limply now. Sebastian pressed hard on the wound, biting his lip from pain, and glared at Grey,

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, dismayed at the sight. Grey cackled as he drove his sword straight at the slumped demon's heart.

Sebastian watched, panting hard, and just managed to wrench himself out of the way, earning a cut to his cheek in the process.

Grey tutted in annoyance and then glanced into the corner, noticing something. He smirked back at Ciel,

"Of course, we wouldn't _dream_ of leaving you out of the fun, Earl!" he called over before clicking his fingers. Suddenly, two forms appeared from the shadows and held the earl's arms fast. Ciel gasped and struggled as he was pulled away,

"No! Sebastian!" he cried out, reaching to his butler. Sebastian spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of his master being dragged away.

"Young Master!" he roared, making to chase after them. But Grey was in front of him again, smirking again and blocking his path. Sebastian gave Ciel a desperate look as he tried to step around the angel, who simply danced back into the demon's way.

Ciel struggled more now, panicking as he realised Sebastian wouldn't be able to get to him.

"S-Sebastian!" he cried out, fear pitching his voice higher as he clawed desperately at those strong arms pulling him back.

"Young Master! Ciel!" the demon called out more, trying to battle madly through the smirking angel in his way. Ciel felt the cold air of the corridor as he was dragged backwards towards it,

"No… no! Sebastian!" the Earl cried, reaching out as he was taken through a doorway. He winced as the door was slammed shut and there was silence.

Sebastian stared at the door in dismay before turning on Grey, anger now fuelling his attacks. He snarled and lunged at the cocky white haired man before him, claws flexed ready to tear. But the demon was still too weak and too slow to keep up with the angel.

"Ugh!" Sebastian was pushed back again by Grey's latest swing. He lost his footing and fell over, landing hard on the ground. The demon winced in pain and panted heavily, staring up at Grey with unconcealed hatred.

Too drained and unable to do much but defend the angel's blows, who he guessed wasn't even using a quarter of his true power right now; Sebastian knew he needed help this time.

He looked over and saw Sitri too was being pushed back by Phipps, who had got the drop on the larger demon and had been mercilessly slashing at him ever since, leaving Sitri with no chance to retreat and bloodied trails over his chest, arms and legs. He heard Sitri grunt in pain behind him as Phipps thrust the demon prince back forcefully into the wall, pinning him there.

Realising that he would get no help there, Sebastian struggled back to his feet.

' _This isn't good, at this rate we'll…'_ he thought, wiping blood from the side of his mouth. Growling low in frustration, Sebastian returned his glare to Grey, who smirked victoriously,

"Have you realised just how pathetically useless your resistance is now, scum?" the angel sneered. He grinned wider at the glowering silence he received before he gestured behind himself "Of course, it was obvious from the beginning. But why don't we let you both go out with a bang?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and let his gaze follow Grey's hand up to the platform above them.

Two halfbreeds appeared and they were dragging chains behind them. A large wheeled cart followed them, with a figure on it who was pinned to a crucifix by her chains. Sebastian heard Sitri gasp,

"No…" the demon prince croaked faintly, Sebastian turned to glare at Grey,

"What exactly have you done to her?" he demanded. The angel scowled at him briefly with annoyance before grinning, leaning on his sword, pleased with his work,

"Oh not much, just helped her see common sense!" he said smugly. Sebastian felt Sitri growl behind him and watched as Rachel was taken down from her position.

Her form was different now; her true form, Sebastian realised. Taller than previously, with a much lither and more muscular form, she had long dark brown hair, along with a deeper, bronzed coloured skin. Her skin showed multiple wounds and scars, some old but some very fresh.

' _No doubt, those angels tortured her in those rooms I saw until her mind broke'_ Sebastian thought, unperturbed. His gaze was brought up and he saw, above her head, a small crown burning; a matching one to the larger older one burning above Sitri's. A symbol of their relationship; Sebastian felt a little stab of envy.

Pushing this thought away, he refocused on the figure. Her clothes were simple cloth, a sarong covering her hips and a banding of cloth around her chest, the simple clothing humans wore millennia ago, designed for the heat and flexibility when hunting. This was further exemplified in the spear slung across her back and the large hunting knife at her side, the signs of a skilled hunter. A string of gems on a necklace, the only embellishment, showed her rank as princess within her tribe. No more of the housekeeper Rachel remained that Sebastian had known for a month; this was the original Jezebel.

Sebastian scowled as her eyes opened to show glowing milky-white irises and the chain around her neck glowed,

' _She's been taken over by these bastards'_ he thought grimly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sitri was still staring dumbly at the figure of his precious human. Unmoving and unprepared to fight her when she was turned loose on them,

"Oh Jez… what have they done to you this time?" the demon prince muttered, face showing a flood of emotions.

' _He's too involved emotionally for this fight. I need to get him to focus!'_ Sebastian realised.

"Sitri," he called out, as he crouched into a defensive position. "don't be fooled! They've taken over her mind! That isn't your Jezebel up there right now!"

Sitri seemed to jump awake and looked at Sebastian, he nodded but still looked upset,

"R-Right you are, Malphas…" his voice wavered slightly. However, he still crouched ready to fight.

Grey laughed, ecstatic with the turn of events,

"What a stroke of genius our predecessors had, putting those chains on this wretch of a human! And this moron" he pointed at Sitri, "even let them do it!"

Sitri looked down, despite his position, furry ears drooped, and regret clearly visible in his eyes. Tormented by guilt, the demon prince was easily distracted from the fight now,

"They had told me… it would help keep her alive… help stop her from fading out of existence… It... I..." Sitri's voice sounded weak, distant, broken. Grey smirked at this reaction,

"Oh yes, but _you_ brought this on her in the first place! _You_ knew the cost of falling for a human! But _you_ didn't care enough to stop, did you? _You_ just wanted to keep having your fun!" Grey taunted, edging closer to the demon prince. Sitri, distracted by his own thoughts, had not noticed the approaching angel,

"It's not like that! I knew that I… I couldn't leave her. She's too precious to me. I wanted to love her forever…" the demon muttered. Grey snorted, derisively, and circled behind Sitri.

"'You wanted to love her forever'? And because of that selfish desire, she died and she died and she died!" the angel cried before standing on tiptoe to whisper in the demon prince's ear,

"Do you remember all those times? All those deaths? Her wide, gazing eyes?" the angel cooed softly into the furry ear. Sitri shook violently,

"Stop it…" the demon whispered huskily, as he clutched himself. Grey grinned with demented pleasure as he pressed on,

"Her body torn open or burnt beyond recognition or riddled with disease? You know, sometimes we raped her too; she used to scream so much" he hissed.

Sitri, face now wet with tears, spun around and snarled at the angel who pointed his sword straight at Sitri's face. Grey grinned,

"But you know, you _let_ us do this. Every time. All the pain she suffered was because of _you"_ the angel finished and casually put away his sword. Sitri slumped.

Sebastian rushed over to his friend and saw the guilt and regret becoming too much for the demon prince to bear. Demons were unable to process such powerful emotions and they would often become trapped in endless circles of depression because of this.

' _This is what happens when we demons let emotions rule us. This is why we don't fall in love. It leaves us too vulnerable; it's just too dangerous'_ Sebastian reminded himself, but felt his eyes glance briefly at the large door still.

Sebastian held Sitri as the larger demon slumped more; the fight inside Sitri's mind was intense but short-lived. Slowly, a blank look washed over the other demon's eyes and his huge shoulders slumped as he stared up at the enslaved spirit. The demon prince's mind, unable to cope with the guilt and distress of this, had shut down and left him defenceless. Sitri would be no use in this fight, Sebastian realised, it was just him on his own.

The demon turned back to face the spirit again, trying to find a way out of this. He spied a door to their left, near where Ciel had been dragged out. He turned back, plan firm in his mind.

Grey cackled maniacally, leering down on the demons from the platform now.

"Well, that's one of you vermin out of the way!" he said happily, "Now…Let's see how you get on with _her_ , shall we?" he grinned and clicked his fingers. "Get them!"

Jezebel dived forward at the demons with lightning speed.

Sebastian grabbed Sitri, pulling him into a run and made for the door.

Ciel cried out in pain as he was thrown to the floor and looked up at the large metal door that now trapped him.

"Sebastian…" he whispered, realising he had been separated from Sebastian yet again. He heard a snort of laughter behind him,

"Aw, ain't that cute? The little human's calling for that stupid lug of a demon!" a deep voice chortled.

"Indeed, it would appear this one's quite enamoured with that killer" another, softer voice spoke.

Ciel spun around, fury renewed, and glared up at his captors; the pair of young men grinned back at the teen's fury. They appeared rather short and weak looking, scrawny and no taller than Ciel himself. But he could feel the ominous power lurking beneath.

One, the tallest of the pair, was slender-faced and held an educated look; this one no doubt had the soft voice. The other was squat and square-jawed; leering in a way he no doubt thought was menacing but which actually made him look constipated. Ciel knew straight away that this duo were _not_ the leaders of this operation by any means. This realisation calmed the boy down again and he looked at them placidly.

Then he noticed that they had similar glowing pink eyes to demons,

' _They're inhuman?'_ Ciel realised with worry, noting that their hair was light brown instead of deep black. _'Perhaps a lesser form of demon, or halfbreeds?'_

"Who are you two? Answer me!" he commanded, glaring haughtily at the pair. The short one smirked,

"Ooh look, Ihbart! The human suddenly thinks he's all high and mighty again! Not like you weren't just crying out for that fuck buddy of yours a minute a go!" the smaller halfbreed sneered. "'Sebastian, Sebastian'! 'Oh help me'!" the creature imitated mockingly before laughing at his own joke. Ciel flushed slightly at the insinuation but scrunched his nose at the coarse language.

The other, Ihbart, noted this reaction before he nodded, smiling,

"Now, now, Furd! Can't you see you've embarrassed the boy? He's gone all red" the silky tones made Ciel blush more. The first, Furd, leered in Ciel's face,

"Just telling it like it is! What's the matter, Boy? Don't like being called out for the little faggot you are? Or are you too busy imagining yourself riding that beast's cock? 'Oh Sebastian, Sebastian, fuck me harder'! You're disgusting!" Furd spat at Ciel before laughing. Ciel winced but forced himself not to react, instead watching the taller one. Ihbart snickered quietly before clapping his hands,

"As fun as this is, we must take him to the leaders, they'll be growing impatient for their guest!" Furd grunted in agreement, grabbing Ciel and dragging him down the corridor. Ciel went to pull back, when realisation hit.

"You two were part of that group on the train, weren't you?" he spoke softly and evenly, catching both off guard. Furd recovered first and scoffed, face back in Ciel's again,

"Yeah, we were. Trying to catch _you_ , you slippery little shit! And it would've been so easy, if that demon-fucking whore hadn't jumped off the train with you! You don't even know how much of a ball ache it's been, dealing with that French spinster because we lost you. _Twice._ Let's just say" the halfbreed's eyes glowed and his voice became more menacing, as he pulled Ciel's face close to his "I'm looking forward to giving you what you deserve"

Ihbart suddenly pulled Furd back, smacking him upside the head before putting his hands on his hips,

"We're going to the leaders with him! We don't have time to dawdle, making threats!" the halfbreed snapped. Furd grumbled but agreed, hoisting Ciel onto his shoulder with ease, despite how scrawny he looked. Ciel decided not to put up a struggle,

' _If I want to get to the bottom of this, I need to see these 'leaders'. So for now, I'll just put up with it'_ he mused, ignoring the further jabs at his and Sebastian's relationship as he was carted down the corridor.

Sebastian blinked at the darkness of the corridor, feeling his eyes adjust in an instant. He gasped for breath and leant on the wall, letting go of Sitri. He watched the demon prince slump again, face still void of emotions. Seeing the turmoil his friend was going through, Sebastian felt a stab of guilt too, remembering Ciel's desperate cries. He bit his lip,

"Ciel…" he whispered wretchedly. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.

Jumping back, he felt the wind rush past as Jezebel slashed at the air where he'd stood. White eyes intensely focused on him, she followed like a relentless predator. Sebastian darted backwards, keeping his eyes on the spirit.

With enough distance between them, Sebastian glared at Jezebel before looking over at Sitri, still immobile by the wall.

"Damn it Sitri, help me!" he snarled at the demon prince. A furry ear flicked but there was no further response. He growled in frustration again and braced himself as he watched Jezebel move nearer. He noticed that the spirit seemed to throw dark shadows on the walls as she passed but ignored it for now. As he backed away from Jezebel, he realised she was pushing him back to the wall and trapping him. Sebastian's eyes darted around but saw no route for escape. The shadows had now engulfed the corridor around the pair, smothering Sitri too, and plunging them into pitch black. Sebastian suddenly felt extremely alone and helpless,

 _'This... this can't be it'_ he thought as he felt himself press against the wall.

He watched as Jezebel took out her spear, the tip glowing, as she paced slowly closer for the kill and leaving him no space to flee. He watched as, with one fluid motion, she threw the weapon straight at him.

Following its curve through the air, he braced to feel the sting of the blade and blinked as it thunked into the wall next to him. He looked at the shaft in confusion and turned back to the spirit, jumping when he realised her face was inches from his own. Struck, uncharacteristically, dumb for the moment, the demon stared into those entranced white eyes,

"R-R-Ruh...nnn" she strained, voice keen from the power coursing through her. Sebastian blinked again and, with realisation hitting him like lightning, zoomed around the spirit and away down the dark corridor.

Ciel wriggled in his captor's grip, uncomfortable on the bony shoulder. He turned to see where they were going and saw a stone doorway looming ahead of them, light shining out. Ciel winced at the brightness, closing his eyes as they went through the arch from the darkness of the corridor.

When his vision adjusted to the brightness, he saw seven people in front of him, sitting behind a large desk. On the floor, the logo of the Phoenix Society was carved into the stone.

Behind the council, Ciel saw a large construct of metal, composed of several gears that connected to axels leading out of the room, as well as two massive silos that were bolted to the floor. Beside these, humans were pushing great bars attached to a crank that itself was attached to the gears and keeping them turning. The humans chained to it looked exhausted, some had collapsed and were being dragged around by their arms. Ciel noted there were only men up there and how much it looked like a giant wheel,

' _So… that's 'The Wheel' Madame Gagnon threatened these idiots with'_ Ciel stared at the defeated blank faces; the unconscious; those throwing up from the sheer exhaustion they felt; those crying from pain and despair _'no doubt at all, this is designed to break men, to make them obedient as well as supply power to the work down here'_ Ciel tutted and glared at it with disgust.

Suddenly, Furd threw him down to the ground and bowed out of the room with Ihbart.

"Oomf!" grunted Ciel and groaned as he pulled himself back up. He stood and glared at the council, noting amongst the ranks a few shinigami and humans,

' _So, even the shinigamis are involved in this lie? Makes sense, they can't have many agents going rogue and warning humanity about the angels' agenda'_

The teen scanned the large room out the corners of his eyes as well and noted there were no visible exits, smiling grimly when he realised this. _'Guess I have no choice but to talk for now'_

Focusing again on the council now, Ciel looked at the centre figure and somehow knew this was the leader here. He felt himself staring at the figure; despite having seen what Sebastian's true form was, he couldn't help feeling revolted at the form of the real angel in front of him. Far from the blonde haired, blue eyed man with white wings depicted throughout art in time, this creature was tall, spindly and wore a full length white robe with veil. A slit for the eyes showed nothing inside and a spiked crown, sharp and silvery, adorned its head. The hands, the only visible part of the angel, were bright white and thin with claw-like nails at the end. Behind it, like a pinwheel, were mounted five sets of pure white wings. Its presence felt menacing and horribly oppressive, as did the sheer amount of power it didn't bother to hide. It felt as huge and as powerful as the Sun and it terrified Ciel as his human mind tried to take it in.

' _This... this is the power of an angel? This is what they look like in reality? Not just an angel, but a seraphim! A higher order of angel! No wonder they need the lies to maintain control; I can barely stand just looking at it and I've seen demons before!'_ Ciel watched as it turned to another figure, human this time, and nodded. The human flinched slightly and stood; Ciel didn't recognise him but noted the general's uniform he wore.

' _Even the military is involved in this; this is more dangerous than I thought'_ Ciel tensed more, realising this was going deeper and deeper, trying his best to stay calm and focused. The general, hat tucked under his arm and standing smartly to attention, spoke now.

"You have questions no doubt, Earl Phantomhive" the older man's voice was strict with discipline, a well-trained soldier. Ciel, regaining his composure, decided to scoff but answered still,

"So I take it you are the ones keeping this little operation running? Alright, I'll ask it: why are you doing this?"

"For the betterment of mankind! Not something dissimilar to what you do as well, Watchdog" the answer was short and sharp, direct. Ciel wasn't surprised that they knew his other identity, but he was surprised at the unwavering tone.

' _This general believes wholeheartedly in this operation, in justifying the murder of so many. This doesn't seem like brainwashing as I've seen it before either. But, no doubt, the angels 'helped' him to understand this cause. So it looks like I won't make any headway by trying to convince them to stop'_ Ciel stared at the angel, ignoring the general. He sniffed derisively,

"How stupidly arrogant" he stated.

"You may call it that, but we owe all we are to the angels. Without them, our civilisation would still be in mud huts" the general persevered despite being ignored.

"And so we should continue to support them, however they want us to? Even to the point of sacrificing our children?" the Earl countered, feeling anger welling up.

"Some must die so that our world may grow! Just as burning down trees helps a forest to flourish, some must die for the greater good!" the general barked back, to a round of murmured agreement.

Ciel snarled, furious as he remembered the bloated form of the college girl amongst the bodies being packed away to sell. "Open your eyes! They're using us as cattle! Leading us to slaughter and then selling us on to further their own plans! I have seen it myself! Using the girls from this college and packing them off to the highest bidder! They don't care one wit about us!"

There was a moment's falter with murmuring amongst the humans present. Suddenly, a shinigami stood and stared down at him with impassive green eyes,

"Do you see now why we must end this threat here, my fellow council members? This boy, who was once one of logic and reason, has been brainwashed into believing the angels capable of the vile things that demons entice us to do!" he spoke steadily, but the effect he'd had on the humans was pronounced. The uproar escalated around the general now, who managed somehow to stand even more at attention as he spoke.

"That is why we must give the angels our bodies and souls! With those, the angels can finally defeat those vile demons and keep us safe from their evil influences!"

Ciel growled, frustrated with how stupid and easily led the council before him was. Realising that he himself had been just as easily fooled his whole life made him even angrier and now, blind with fury, he let loose.

"'Evil influences'?! Just look around you! The angels have duped you all into believing this is justice when it's murder! Open your eyes! In this very building, there are two angels that have been supervising the killing and selling of college girls with potential. Potential _they"_ at which point Ciel stabbed a finger towards the angel before him. "find frightening! They are scared of losing control over us, that we will realise the truth of what they are and rebel, losing them their easy minions! The demons aren't the ones who are evil, it's _these bastards right here_!" he screamed at the veiled figure.

There was shocked silence. Ciel, gasping for breath now, ploughed on, "Angels have lied to humanity for centuries! They appear to us as benevolent creatures just so they can trick us and keep us in line! _They're_ the ones who truly hate us, not demons! They wanted to kill us all back when we were first created, because of their inane jealousy of how we could manage our emotions, but the demons prevented that! However, they still managed to twist that so they could look like the great heroes and even convinced us that those demons were the traitors! _They_ are the real evil influences on humanity that we need to protect ourselves from"

Suddenly the angel was in front of him. It appeared with such speed and towered over him that Ciel gasped in shock. He looked up, into the white veil, and watched as the face was brought down to his eye level,

"You would like to tell me about evil influences, would you? Little boy that chose the mark of the Devil over the hand of God" the voice was keen, hissing, it hurt Ciel's ears to hear it. It reminded him of Rachel's when she had furious. Ciel gulped, remembering what had followed her fury, but pushed his anger to break through his fear.

"Don't try to criticise me, you vandal! All you angels want now is to cause chaos! To lead our society into disarray to prevent us from becoming too powerful for you to control! That's why you brainwashed those girls to attack the streets, isn't it? A test to make sure you could still control us for now! After all, it's much easier to control us if we're just your mindless slaves, rather than contend with a force you can't handle, isn't it?"

The angel suddenly grabbed Ciel's throat and hoisted him up high in one motion. Ciel choked and coughed, grabbing the thin hands as they pressed on his throat. He wheezed as the air left him,

"Still think we can't handle you, Boy?" the angel hissed nastily. "We have kept you ridiculous fools in line for millennia! Without us, you would have killed yourselves long ago with your stupidity! All of this is for your benefit! Guiding humanity's development, just as we were instructed by our Father! Yet there are few, blinded by some stupid notion of 'justice' too stupid to see that" the face drew closer to Ciel's and he could see slitted cat-like pupils glowing in bright blue eyes.

He growled low, defiant,

"You… just...want to… use us!" he croaked, feeling his lungs burn from lack of air. The angel screeched, pressing Ciel hard into the stone wall.

"And why shouldn't we? Your disgusting race was a mistake, a blight created by our Father in a moment! Running on such perilous things as 'emotions', using no logic or common sense at all! You were killing yourselves without our assistance already!"

Ciel coughed again as the angel panted for air. He looked over the Council briefly to see what effect his words had had and noticed that both the humans and Shinigami seemed frozen still.

 _'Is he... warping time so the humans don't hear this?'_ Ciel was stunned at how fiendishly clever this angel was. No doubt had the council heard this, it would have led to some controversy, but if they never heard what they weren't supposed to...

Ciel gulped again and realised just what they were up against.

In the bowels of the underground base, Sebastian raced down the halls, acute senses useless in this place. He hadn't been able to find Sitri again and so instead continued to scour every room for any sign of Ciel.

"Young Master!" he called, uncaring who heard him.

' _Please, please be alright'_ he thought and he wildly looked around. He raced further down another corridor, knocking aside any human guards he came across, and found himself in a large atrium.

He looked around, treading cautiously in such a wide open area. He heard maniacal cackling behind him and spun around, just as the sword skimmed his shoulder. He looked into the mad eyes of Charles Grey and sprung away. He rushed back, and stood ready to fight.

Looking over his opponents, he saw Double Charles coming towards him from the right and Jezebel stalking towards him from the left, the way he'd come. He bit his lip, realised he was sorely outnumbered, and raced away, only to be blocked in by the trio.

 _'Shit!'_ he thought, turning to run the other way.

Jezebel blocked this route and, as he walked back slowly, he realised he was trapped in here.

He felt the cold steel of Grey's sword touch his back; he glanced behind him and saw the smirking pale face.

"Now it's been fun, but the time for games is over!" the angel purred, shoving the demon back against the wall. He nodded to Jezebel, who stepped forward.

He watched as Jezebel unsheathed her dagger, the tip glowing, and closed his eyes to brace for the impact.

Silence followed.

Sebastian risked looking out again and blinked in surprise. Jezebel had pulled back and was now leaning on the wall beside him. She appeared to be listening.

"W-what...?" he started, causing the milk-white eyes to stop focusing on the wall and stare at him instead.

Suddenly, she launched an attack at him, swiping wildly. Sebastian jumped back again but the spirit had not followed after him. He watched as Jezebel stood still and clutched her head,

"What are you doing, you useless slug? Get him!" cried Grey, pulling hard the glowing chain around her neck. The glow's intensity increased and the spirit seemed to rouse again.

"Rachel…?" Sebastian breathed quietly, not daring to move yet.

Jezebel seemed to be shaking her head, fighting some internal conflict. She flailed wildly, grasping and swiping with her dagger, hitting the wall as she fought an unseen enemy.

"Stupid bitch! Fight!" snarled the angel and he kicked her hard in the back as he pulled the chains this time.

Falling forward, she stopped flailing and faced the demon. With regained clarity, she took out her spear, which began to light up with power, and aimed straight at Sebastian. Without any hesitation, the spirit threw the spear.

Sebastian braced to jump aside this time.

Meanwhile, Ciel stared again at the angel as it stood back for a moment, it was seemingly recollecting itself before continuing,

"And then… and then our Father commanded us to guide you lot, told us to educate you filthy pigs. And we did! But what did we receive in return? Nothing but more work! You stupid creatures still continued to argue over pointlessly stupid things like who owned what cow or how some person had wronged another! And then, like vile worms, you started to twist into our minds, you started trying to change us to suit your own ideas! In some cases… even physically soiling us…"

The angel seemed to be shaking with anger at this point, looking away in disgust. Ciel stared before realising what the angel was referring to,

"Like...Sit…ri…" Ciel croaked, wincing as the hold tightened. The angel screeched again, this time shattering some of the stone wall with an angry swipe.

"A stupid fool! Turning his back on his people because that whore had broken him with her poisonous ways! Believing that ' _love'_ from one was worth more than the loyalty to his people! He is just an example of the horrific ways you humans can manipulate others! No, you are too dangerous to be left to your own devices! Sooner or later, you would find a way to our realm as well and try to destroy us! Or worse, those who Fell will work with you! Better to keep you complacent, so that no more harm comes to this world or ours!"

Ciel felt the angel raise him, putting more pressure on his already tortured throat, and watched the claw-like fingers on the other hand become thin sharp blades.

"And better _you_ disappear altogether, Evil Nobleman!" the angel finished nastily.

Ciel cried out silently at the pain as his throat was crushed, feeling his vertebrae grind against one another.

"Sebas…stian…" he croaked, feeling his vision blur as the lack of oxygen affected his brain.

Suddenly, the wall beside him imploded, causing the angel to be flung off him. He collapsed to the floor, coughing hard, and looked through the gaping hole where the wall once was.

Sebastian coughed and stood up again, looking up into the large cavern. He saw the council at their desk that seemed to be blinking in surprise, the humans turning on their torturous wheel, the silos, the menacing figure of the seraph and…

"Young Master!" he cried out, rushing forward to the collapsed figure. He knelt by the boy and helped him sit up, "My Lord, are you alright?"

Ciel groaned as he sat up, coughing,

"I'm… fine…" he croaked, throat sore.

Sebastian sighed in relief then looked around, the situation was grim. The angel had recovered and was walking towards them along with Double Charles whilst Jezebel stood motionless by the hole in the wall. No escape routes and no way to fight.

Sebastian glared as the three angels approached and instinctively pulled Ciel close to his chest, causing the boy to look up questioningly at him. Sebastian smiled down warmly at the teen,

"No matter what, Young Master, I shall protect you" he spoke softly. Ciel looked surprised then he scowled, looking away,

"Idiot…" he whispered then looked out at their enemies fiercely, "You're not supposed to lie, remember?"

The demon blinked in surprise then chuckled; he should have known his master was too clever to be comforted by bravado. He grinned at this reaction from his tough little master and glared back at the angels approaching too,

"Forgive me, Young Master, I forgot myself" he quipped lightly, despite his grip on the boy tightening.

The pair watched as the angel raised a taloned hand, closing the fingers together to form a spear-like point.

"Time to say goodbye, you vermin!" the cracked voice screeched.

And another cliff hanger! I know, I'm terrible. But I promise the next chapter will be up in no time so you won't have to wait long to find out what happens! What will happen to Sebastian and Ciel? Who will save them? Find out in the next chapter! And until then, please rate and review and take care!


	20. That Butler, Checkmate?

Author's note: This is everyone, the final chapter! It all ends tonight, as it were. Ciel and Sebastian are cornered, with no escape routes, no energy left to fight and no help in sight. This along with three angels barrelling down on them puts them in a pretty tricky spot. But is there someone waiting to rescue them? Find out!

Warnings: Sebaciel (finally some payoff), detailed gore, lots of swearing and too much plot for one chapter to hold.

 **That Butler, Checkmate?**

"Say goodbye, vermin!" the cracked voice spoke, lunging forward with his blade-like hand.

Suddenly, a white blur slashed through him and Double Charles from behind. The trio cried out in pain and rage, turning to look at the new challenger.

"Who dares?!" screeched the angel, wheeling around.

Behind them, much to Ciel's shock, stood Undertaker with reaper scythe in hand. He was grinning madly,

"Heee? Looks like we made it just in time, my young Earl" the white haired man crooned, standing up straight. "Although you both look like you have seen better days!"

Ciel ogled,

"Un-Undertaker?! Why are you-" his question was cut off by a shout from the room through the broken wall, behind Jezebel. He turned and saw Sitri, who was surrounded by three very familiar shinigami.

William T. Spears adjusted his glasses and glared,

"Honestly, it's not enough that we have to watch out for demons ensnaring souls, now angels have started taking them too! This will cause me no end of overtime" his level, irritated voice rang through the rooms.

Beside him, arms casually resting on his custom lawnmower scythe, Ronald Knox grinned,

"Nah, I don't do overtime and I have a party tonight! So let's get rid of them fast" he spoke, eyeing up the angels, eager to fight.

Meanwhile, Grell, a familiar red-haired reaper to Ciel, just sighed dreamily and clung to Sitri's arm tighter, grinning flirtatiously at the demon prince.

"Who cares about overtime if I get to see both my beloved Bassy and _this_ hot hunk of a demon? Let's have a burning hot Death Match when this is over, my mysterious stranger!" the Reaper gushed, revving her chainsaw madly at the demon.

Sitri chuckled nervously, slightly wary and unsure of what to make of this person,

"Maybe later?" he hazarded and gently coaxed himself free, moving closer to Jezebel.

"W-what?" the angel stuttered, looking up at the newly arrived trio. "Shinigami?"

Sitri smirked and looked over to Sebastian and Ciel,

"I figured we could use some help! Sorry I had to leave you to handle things for a while, Malphas, I was going to go down below but then I met these guys. It seems they know you and wanted to help!" the demon prince spoke cheerfully.

Spears scoffed, readjusting his glasses again,

"'Wanted to' is a flagrant misuse of that term! I could hardly leave this situation to continue! No doubt the paperwork for what's occurred here already will be immense" he grumbled, pointing his scythe at Sitri. "Also, to leave an uncollared beast around this many souls would be a crime!"

Sitri grinned wolfishly before smirking at the angelic trio,

"Well, that aside, now the real match can begin!" he said, teeth now flashing menacingly.

Charles Grey snarled in frustration,

"So… you just pretended to be overcome with guilt? Well, don't be so cocky, scum, because I'll soon have you weeping real tears of despair" he spat and raised a hand.

As if stirring from a sleep, Jezebel moved to face the trio and Sitri. Grey smirked madly,

"Don't forget we have our little toy here! Get them, slave!" he cried.

All opponents crouched to attack,

"Now now, don't you think you should fight your own fights?" Undertaker spoke softly and sprung towards the spirit.

Jezebel reacted and darted to the side, but not quickly enough. The chains on her neck and wrists were sliced clean off in a shower of sparks by Undertaker's scythe. Undertaker landed softly as Jezebel slumped to the floor.

"Jez!" Sitri cried, catching the spirit as she fell, cradling the small form, "Oh Jez…"

Ignoring the scene behind him, Undertaker smirked at the dumbfounded angels instead,

" _Now_ it's a fair fight!" he remarked, propping his scythe on his shoulder.

"W-what? You fool! Destroying the chains like that! You've as good as killed her!" the angel spluttered, flabbergasted.

Undertaker continued his infuriatingly calm smirk,

"Oh, have I? Well, I don't know about that. Human souls are fairly resilient, you know?" he answered mysteriously before bringing up his scythe. "But shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

Grey suddenly realised he was surrounded by shinigami on all sides.

The three shinigami moved in closer; Grell revved her chainsaw enthusiastically, a menacing fanged grin spread wide on her face. Grey tutted in frustration then looked behind them towards the silos. He smirked ruefully,

"Don't think you've won yet, vermin!" he cried and flung his sword at the silo. The blade pierced the side, sending out a great hiss of steam that filled the room. Alongside the hiss of steam, high pitched wails could be heard.

Ciel watched as the shinigami turned to the silo in horror, the boy unable to see what they could. He watched as the trio rushed towards the steam, slicing at thin air,

"Quickly! We must contain every soul before they go on a rampage!" barked William as he sliced with purpose.

Grey smirked at the distracted reapers and gestured to the other angels. Slowly, they started to walk away further into the mists.

Ciel jumped up and dashed towards the angels,

"Young Master!" Sebastian called out, trying to grab the boy but missed. Ciel dove on at the shadows in the steam,

' _I can't let them escape!'_ he thought desperately and reached for the nearest shadow. But instead of grabbing an arm, his hand closed on more mist,

"W-wha-" he cried in surprise, losing his balance and falling forward. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, preventing his fall. Looking back, he expected to see his diligent demon but instead stared at the beaming grin of Undertaker. He noticed Sebastian rushing up behind, panting still from the exertion it took, with Sitri by his side.

"Watch your step there, Earl. Angels are far trickier than you might expect!" the ex-Reaper crowed.

"G-get off me!" the boy cried, pushing himself free of the man's arms. He looked around wildly,

"The angels, they've escaped!" he cried, still looking around despite this fact.

Undertaker nodded, looking unperturbed,

"Yes it would appear so" the Reaper replied nonchalantly and continued to smile his mysterious grin. He pointed towards the mist

"However, they left us something interesting"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and followed the pointing finger back to the shadow in the steam. He squinted, the shadow slowly taking a form, and realised it was the form of a person, a woman. He found it hard to focus on her, like trying to see a shape in smoke, but he watched carefully. The woman slowly walked towards Ciel, the dead expression on her face made it look like she was sleepwalking. He realised he recognised this woman too,

' _It's the girl from the college! The girl whose body was floating in that tank of ice!'_ The boy started with shock,

"What…" he started, walking back from the figure, then realised. "The souls of those killed were kept in the silos!"

Undertaker nodded,

"Yes, indeed, Young Lord. This is what a soul looks like, after it has left the body" he explained.

"The soul? But, I thought you described the soul as cinematic records? The memories of the person when they were alive. Also, I thought normal humans weren't able to see them?" Ciel looked warily at the figure still.

Undertaker sighed dramatically, like he had to explain something simple to an idiot,

"Oh Young Lord, your view is still so narrow. The soul is much more complex than just _memories_ after all. The emotions, the pride and strength of humanity all contained within such a fragile physical form all exist alongside the memories that helped shape them. And you know, that power is quite appealing to those who know how to use it"

Ciel turned to the Undertaker at this strange statement,

"So they were collecting the souls to use their power? But where would they use it? Why?" he asked. The Undertaker grinned and glanced briefly at Sitri and Jezebel; the demon prince was whispering to his small human partner and stroking her hair soothingly, a gentle glow emanating from their crowns that gave the scene a more romantic air. The Shinigami looked back, smirking at the teen,

"Where indeed I wonder?" he crowed mysteriously.

Sebastian, who had been thoughtfully looking towards Sitri and Jezebel himself as he walked over to his Young Master, coughed gently to interlude.

"I believe I may know, Young Master. Whilst captured, I saw a summoning ritual set up much like the one where we met, although this one was… _unused_ " the demon explained politely. As he spoke, he knelt before the boy, old butler mannerisms kicking in, and he began dusting Ciel's battered coat.

Ciel shuddered at the memories of what his butler alluded to, but pushed them aside so he could focus on this news, ignoring Sebastian's actions.

"So they needed the souls to entice a demon up to this plane? There's a demon that's actually willing to work with the angels?" he asked, disbelieving this.

Sebastian frowned, pausing in his preening of the boy, and shook his head,

"No, that wouldn't be possible. The angels hate us now and I'd like to say the feeling is very much mutual. There are none of my kind would ever want to help them after all they've done to us" Sebastian stated, now retying Ciel's tie for him.

"Then what…" Ciel lapsed into thought then remembered how much power Rachel seemed to have, despite being just a human soul. "Maybe, as a weapon? Tell me, Undertaker, with enough human souls as power, could the angels break through into the demon's plane?"

Undertaker who had been chuckling to himself as he watched the demon fuss over the boy, grinned widely and was evidently pleased with the Earl's question.

"Even more than that, my Lord, they could use those souls to keep a gateway to that plane open as long as they like, so long as the supply of souls never ran out" he explained, his grin almost predator-like.

Ciel shivered again at that statement, causing Sebastian to smirk,

"Well they'd never run out of souls" the boy remarked grimly.

He remembered the military officer who was adamant about the 'good' the angels were doing for them and glanced over at the still frozen crowd at the desk. He noted that the shinigami had run off, unsurprised.

"So they could break into the demons' plane, attack with weapons powered by human souls, and take over. Then their worry about humans ever learning the truth of their existence and rebelling would be gone, along with the 'problem' of the demons"

He glanced down at Sebastian, whose face was carefully remaining neutral whilst he fixed the Young Earl's waistcoat, and then he looked over at Sitri and Jezebel, Sitri still whispering to the motionless soul.

"They would be able to capture all the demons, mark them with those sigils and continue to 'develop' humans as they think we were supposed to be; stupid, docile and obedient creatures." Ciel growled and he looked out at the souls now meandering around. His expression slipped into thoughtfulness,

"It seems… this case was much bigger than we thought" he murmured softly.

"Fucking faggot-bastards, you've ruined everything!" screeched a voice. Ciel leapt and felt himself being scooped up by Sebastian, just as rubble tumbled onto the spot where he'd stood. He saw Sitri also jump back, holding Jezebel close, as rubble fell where he'd stood too.

"W-what?" the boy gasped, turning to look up where the rubble had originated.

On top of the silos, growling and eyes aglow, stood the pair of half breeds, Ford and Ihbart.

Ciel exhaled in relief and snorted derisively,

"Oh it's _those two_ " he sneered. He turned in Sebastian's arms to face his butler and ignored the enraged pair,

" _What_ are they, anyway?" Ciel made sure to not keep an ounce of disgust from his voice. Sebastian grinned at his Young Master's brattish attitude,

"They appear to be half breeds, my Lord. Half human and half demon, they're rather looked down upon in our society and not very powerful. So they mostly stay up here in the human world where they can follow any stupid endeavour they think will lead to a quick meal or soul. They're hardly considered worthwhile to even speak to" the demon spoke coolly, regarding them as if they were flies.

This attitude served to further enrage the half breeds and Furd, the shorter one, stormed to the edge of the silo.

"Think you're so great, you human-fucking piece of shit? Don't think the angels are done with you yet! They'll paint more of those sigils on you and all your human-loving kind before turning the dumb shits like your little bitch there inside out right in front of you! I'd watch out if I were you!" he spat, frothing with madness. Sebastian stared at the pair, bored,

"You _do_ realise they left you both behind right?" he stated dryly and watched the half breed screech with anger. Sitri chuckled at his friend, holding Jezebel in one arm now and stepping up beside Sebastian,

"Hey, hey, stop it, Malph, you're making them mad. Anymore and then they might do something entertaining. Like kill themselves" he joked, causing Sebastian to laugh too.

Both demons watched as the half breeds stormed around their perch, Furd spouting a string of obscenities. Sebastian covered Ciel's ears, unimpressed.

And then, the more eloquent Ihbart came forward and grinned wickedly,

"You all think you're so great down there, don't you? Happily accepted by your societies… you never considered what it's like to be one of us, did you? To be vilified for just existing… We never asked to exist! Now most of our kind has been cast out! We disgust our demon lineage but terrify our human! So, out of the two, which would you pick to be? Of course, the choice is clear" he spoke enigmatically and reached behind to drag something forward.

Ciel watched as it turned out to be Madame Gagnon, bound. The woman screeched in horror as she was tipped over the edge of the silo to face the still turning gears, held only by a thin rope.

" _W-what? What is this? You two, I demand to know what is happening! Bring me back up at once!"_ the woman screamed. Furd bent down to be eye level with the woman,

" _We thought you'd like to be up close and personal with your favoured 'Wheel', Madame! During your last moments that is"_ he jeered.

Madame Gagnon paused in her fear, working out just what they meant. She glanced down at the grinding gears with the sheer drop down either side and, realising her fate, started screaming even more. Lashing out wildly, she start to bounce on the rope like a yo-yo.

The half breeds' faces twisted in malicious delight at the screams,

"As I was saying, no one wants to live being unwanted. But _feared"_ Ihbart continued and smirked with eyes aglow, looking much more demonic than ever before. He knelt and grinned wider as Madame stared up fearfully into those demonic eyes,

" _Feared_ is something to revel in. _Au revoir Madame_ " he finished and let go of the rope.

Ciel watched the screaming figure fall, unmoved.

' _I could order Sebastian to save her, to take her in for questioning'_ he mused as she fell on one of the teeth of the gears. The men underneath stirred, realising what was happening, and began to pick up speed in their rotation.

' _I could spare her an undignified death like this and allow her to be executed after a court hearing. That would be mercy'_ he continued and could feel the rumbling laughter of the demons behind him.

He continued to watch on as the woman scrambled madly away, falling into the gap of the next tooth and unable to jump out the other side.

' _However, I am the Queen's Watchdog. Her Majesty expects me to investigate and destroy anything that threatens British citizens. Madame Gagnon is a threat to those British girls who come to this college'_ his grip tightened on his butler's arm as he watched Madame crawl into the corner of the gap and cry.

' _And in this, I am both judge and jury. I am justice'_ he stared on as the tooth came down, to the sound of wailing, and it struck.

A wet sounding crunch rang out as the body of Madame Gagnon was ground down, exploding out the sides of the gears. Dribbling fat, shards of bone and chunks of entrails and flesh rained down on the men, who cheered as they ran to the continuous crunching noises. The remnants of the headmistress' dress that had clung to the gear tooth, sopping with blood, unstuck and fell. It splattered noisily to the floor, the last dying reminder of its owner's presence here.

' _And if I find you guilty, there is never any mercy'_ Ciel finished, exhaling. He looked back up to the silos and saw that the half breeds were gone. He frowned,

"Sebastian, go and-" Ciel found himself cut off as Jezebel suddenly groaned awake. The others jumped in surprise, watching as the spirit turned achingly slowly in her demon's arms and, with bleary eyes, looked up at Ciel,

"Young… Master?" she whispered, wincing in pain as she sat up.

"Hey hey, take it easy" Sitri soothed as he gently pulled her to lean against his chest. Panting, she complied but looked around, taking in the surroundings,

"They've… gone?" she gasped, referring to the angels. Sitri snorted,

"For now" he replied. The spirit nodded at this and leant back, relaxing.

Ciel stared in disbelief at the scene,

"W-what?" he turned to Undertaker. "You said she'd died!"

Surprised at this sudden assault, Undertaker smoothly smiled his wide, knowing smile,

"Did I? I don't remember saying that. I recall that angel stating she had died though" he spoke with enraging calmness.

"Yes! But you did not deny it!" the Earl responded hotly, feeling like a duped fool. Undertaker giggled to himself,

"Well, my Lord, because denying it would be lying, would it not? After all, she _is_ dead!" the ex-shinigami cackled to himself at his own joke. Ciel tutted in frustration and then watched as a piece of brick smacked the white-haired man in the face. He spun around to look in wide-eyed amazement at the spirit now glaring furiously at the ex-Shinigami.

"W-wha…" the boy stuttered, but was ignored.

"I owe you that and much more, you ass!" she snarled at the Undertaker, who looked at her fearfully as he clutched his bleeding nose.

The girl jumped from Sitri's arms, causing her to nearly collapse again, but she regained her footing and shook off the fussing demon prince. She stalked with bristling rage towards the Undertaker, who crab-walked backwards away, "You took advantage of me… you used me and when those damn angels killed me again, you stole part of me!" She stomped on the Undertaker's chest to pin him down and leant into the white-haired man's face, "Tell me why…"

Undertaker, uncharacteristically nervous, chuckled,

"Well… I was… that is…" he looked around, pulling the collar of his jacket theatrically. The girl leant further into his face, spear appearing back in hand,

" _Tell. Me. Why._ " she pointed the tip into his cheek. He gulped, still trying to grin despite the point digging into his face,

"I thought… I'd see what would happen? If I could combine part of a soul with the descendants of… her… Then maybe…I thought I could…" he muttered. The spear poked into his throat, causing him to freeze,

"'Her'? Your angel, you mean?" the girl clarified, removing the spear. Upon receiving a nod, her fury seemed to abate and she now regarded the Undertaker coolly instead.

Jezebel glanced briefly at Ciel before she turned away, walking back towards Sitri. Ciel blinked, feeling like he was somehow connected to this,

"She's dead, Cedric. Get over it. No amount of trickery or cleverness with life will change that. Death means death, no matter what species they are" the spirit stated. She looked up at the demon prince, who smiled warmly, and she leant back against him, fussing a furry ear. As she fussed, she looked back at the ex-Shinigami lying on the floor soundlessly and her expression seemed to soften. She sighed,

"You failed her, I understand you must feel regret and be angry with yourself… However, to try and console yourself, you took part of me and her and put both pieces along with yourself into your adopted son's wife without telling anyone. It was a dangerous and stupid stunt! You could've killed that woman, destroying what remained of 'her' soul and the children that little stunt of yours grew! It even got you fired from being a Shinigami!"

As Ciel watched, Undertaker got up from his position on the floor with his head drooped, concealing his expression. His hand unconsciously went to his chain of remembrance lockets.

' _Those chains, one of those contains my grandmother's name. Claudia P… Claudia Phantomhive'_ Ciel thought. He quirked an eyebrow upon hearing Jezebel's further berating, _'Undertaker had an adopted family? And he even used his son's wife… to make a child?'_

Ciel stared intensely at the white-haired man. He saw him stroke one of the lockets for comfort, clutching to it as he spoke,

"I… need her back though… This life… it's no life without her. Without my… Claudia" the Undertaker spoke quietly, face concealed behind his hair. For a brief second, Jezebel's eyes softened again before becoming sharp,

"That wouldn't have been her you brought back. Stop living in the past, Cedric" she pointed towards Ciel. "Focus on your future instead"

And with that, she turned back to Sitri.

"Let's leave this place already" she spoke softly, but irritably. The demon, purring, ignored this irritation and nuzzled her cheek lightly,

"Missed you" he whispered, so quietly it was barely audible. The spirit's irritation seemed to fade and she smiled at Sitri,

"I missed 'me' too" she quipped.

Ciel, meanwhile, gaped openly at this statement,

' _What exactly does that mean? 'Focus on your future'? And Undertaker mentioned a Claudia, 'his Claudia'. My grandmother was Claudia, the only one on those lockets. Could it be this means…'_ the boy stared at the Undertaker, who was purposefully not looking at the boy and was instead focusing on dusting off his robes.

"Undertaker…" the boy spoke softly, almost frightened what effect his next words would have. "What… does this mean?"

The ex-Shinigami smiled sadly at the boy, tears were running down his face. Ciel was shaken and speechless.

"Heh… I always said, didn't I, Earl? It'd be a terrible place, without laughter. But I guess… the punch line's been ruined now" the man's voice trembled with emotion as he spoke.

Regaining some composure, he managed a half-hearted smile at the boy,

"I guess… you _could_ always call me Grandpa. That'd be worth a laugh at least," the man chuckled weakly. Ciel continued to stare; could it be true? Undertaker; his biological grandfather? His grandmother; a fallen angel?

' _I'll admit, my Predecessor never knew much about his father. Only that he vanished around the same time my Grandmother died. But, by then, my Predecessor was far into his studies at Weston so he wasn't around much to worry where he'd gone. But still, Undertaker worked for him so how can it be that he never noticed anything?'_ Ciel felt his head spin with so many questions.

A hand gently touched his head, making Ciel jump and look up. The Undertaker smiled his usual grin, though it lacked its usual vigour,

"It's been a lot for you to take now, my Lord. I think you'd do better not to dwell so much or those questions will come out of your ears!" the man cackled to himself before jumping back. "Well, it's time I should be off then! Before those three are done rounding up those souls and come after me!"

Ciel reached after him,

"Ah, but! Wait!" the boy called, chasing the figure now vanishing into the mists. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Jezebel there. She shook her head,

"Some things need time, my Lord. He'll come back to you, when he's ready to talk" she spoke softly. Ciel looked out, longingly, into the mist before sighing and nodding. Turning back, they walked back over to their demons.

Standing beside Sitri, Jezebel turned back to Ciel,

"Young Master" she smiled warmly "You now know what your importance to me is. However, it would seem now that I do not… require 'what you have' to be complete anymore. So now, we should bid our farewells too. Those chains… the ones that bound me to both planes…it appeared they were keeping me from reaching my full potential… despite how much they helped keep me alive in the beginning. Fear of the unknown… it is a powerful limiter, my Lord, one I fear you have inherited from me" she smiled gently at the boy, stroking his fringe away from his eyes before continuing.

" However, it is one we must both strive to conquer. And now, it seems that I have… outgrown what I thought needed instead, without realising it" she looked at the boy curiously before flicking a glance at Sebastian. "Thank you for everything, and I wish both of you luck with your… 'endeavours'"

And then she turned towards Sitri again, leaving a stunned Master and butler in her wake, taking his arm,

"Ready?" she grinned at the demon prince, whose eyes were glowing brightly.

"You bet" he rumbled low and black winds started to gust around them. Ciel watched on and felt a flurry of emotions,

' _That's it? She's seriously going to leave now?'_ Ciel thought, astounded. Oddly, his heart felt wounded, like he was losing something important.

' _Part of my…creation, if what she says is true, came from Rachel. In a sense, she's like… a mother to me_ ' the boy felt strange emotions milling around inside him, not sure what to think of this revelation.

He had accepted and lived with the knowledge that his parents had died that night three years ago; to regain a parental figure, and even possibly a _grandparent_ figure, after all this time felt…

Suddenly, he felt a rising surge of anger. Anger at all these emotions he didn't fully understand, anger at the amount of questions stacking up again and again and anger at how little he felt he had been able to control in this case with this action by his housekeeper becoming the latest. But, at least, he could do something about this one.

He saw that the pair were beginning to fade away in the black winds to who-knew-where so, without thinking, he reached forward and grabbed the spirit's arm, feeling like part of him was being stretched as he did so. Sebastian started with surprise,

"Young Master, let go!" he cried, trying to pull the boy's grip off the spirit. But the boy clung on, determined,

"Hold it right there!" he hollered over the howl of the wind, the stretching now making him feel like he was detaching from this plane himself.

Surprised, Jezebel looked back and hurriedly motioned for Sitri to stop. Gradually, the wind died back down.

Annoyed at this reckless behaviour, the spirit, with hands on hips, quirked an eyebrow at the teen,

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked. The boy, gasping from exertion and adrenaline, threw the girl's arm out of his hand and stood tall, fierce. He glared at her,

"So you do not need me anymore? Does that allow you to leave, Rachel? If I recall correctly, you asked for employment in my estate, which means you only leave with _my_ permission" he spoke haughtily.

Both spirit and demon prince looked at him in surprise. They glanced at each other and then Rachel turned back to Ciel,

"Ciel-" she began patiently.

" _Young Master_ " the boy ground out, glaring more ferociously now. The spirit sighed,

"Young Master, then. I have nothing more to gain from employment from you. Consider this statement my letter of resignation. If you are concerned about backpay, I hardly have any need of-"

"Are you truly this stupid" the boy whispered, cutting off the spirit again.

Blinking at the insult, Jezebel's eyes light up and took on their inhuman appearance,

"You are testing my patience, Boy" the keening edge in her voice had returned. It caused Sitri to wince back in fear and Sebastian to lean forward protectively over his master, but Ciel stood firm. He stared back, determinedly,

"And you test mine! You want to leave? After we have just learnt that the angels attempted a ploy to gain access to the demon's plane and enslave them using human souls? Do you not realise how critical this situation is? Do you honestly think they'll stop now?" he asked, watching the spirit intensely.

Surprised at this, Jezebel had returned to her human appearance. She looked annoyed at first but noticed the shaking form of the boy. Her eyes softened again and she started to think over Ciel's words.

Looking back briefly at Sitri, she turned to Ciel with a cool look,

"You underestimate our power, Ciel. We have experience dealing with angels; they won't attack for a while now. And, in the meantime, we intend to form a plan once back in Sitri's domain, warning the others so that they might prepare as well" she spoke with confidence, Ciel was almost swayed. He glaned at the still frozen humans behind the desk and remembered how he had seen so many intricacies in what the angels had done, how easily they had poisoned humanity to believe them and how powerful a weapon the human soul would be that he couldn't believe they could do this without his help.

He shook his head,

"No, we should stay together! Splitting our resources would be foolish at this time. And also, we must prepare for their next assault on humanity. They will continue to use humans as their main weapons; they could hardly leave such a powerful asset alone. We must stay up here together and watch out for any strange activities in the world!"

Jezebel went to argue when they all heard voices shouting in the darkness close by,

"The police are already here" Sebastian clarified. Ciel nodded to his demon in recognition, his eyes never moved from Jezebel's. The spirit stared back, a power play between two stubborn humans as they listened to the approaching shouts and footsteps. Finally, Jezebel conceded and nodded.

"Alright, we'll stay for now. But we still warn the others first, they must know what the angels are planning" she said, still determined. Ciel nodded,

"Agreed" he listened as footsteps rushed around the corridors and starting to come towards them.

' _And how the hell will I explain any of this to the Queen? And should I? How much does she know? How far down the rabbit hole have those angels stuck their prying hands?'_ he mused, feeling a headache coming on.

As all these questions mounted up in his mind, the boy felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. Sebastian smiled down warmly into his young master's face, filling the teen with more questionable feelings.

"Young Master, I think you'd best make your exit from this place. No doubt the police will find this cavern shortly" the demon spoke softly, his old butler mannerisms returning.

Ciel nodded,

"Yes, you're right, we- wait. 'You'?" the boy turned on his demon, scrutinising the figure before him.

The demon, ragged from fighting and still in his true form, shifted uncomfortably,

"What exactly do you mean by 'you'?" the boy asked slowly, rounding on the figure. The demon sighed,

"I should have realised you'd be too damn smart to miss that" he mumbled, surprising Ciel with this informality.

' _What is this? Did we miss a sigil or something?'_ the boy scanned the demon's form hurriedly and felt his chin being lifted up to look into Sebastian's face. The demon's face seemed resolute, like he had finally decided something,

"Young Master… From what I have learnt today… of myself… I believe it would endanger you to continue to have me as your butler… as your demon…" Sebastian explained, "it… would seem I am… compromised… unfit to serve that is…" the teen watched, stunned, as his normally eloquent demon grappled with what to say next. He stared as he saw Sebastian struggle with emotions he had not had to deal with before and the demon resorted to gesticulating wildly.

Continuing to struggle for words now, Sebastian looked at Sitri, who also looked surprised at this turn of events, and Jezebel, face carefully neutral. Seeing the couple seemed to calm the demon and he breathed deeply before continuing,

"…and it would not be logical for us to continue this together. This case has turned into something bigger than I could ever have expected, despite my many years of experience among humans, and it would not be wise to further drag you into these affairs. Also I worry… the effects on our relationship… the contract… after my… outburst…" again, words failed the demon and he fell silent.

The unsaid words hung in the air, but still the demon looked at the Earl for a reply.

Ciel stared, dumbfounded. This couldn't be real, could it? Sebastian, his perfect butler, resigning from his position? Giving up on the soul he'd spent nearly four years perfecting? Why would he do this? What could possibly justify giving up?

' _Wait, 'his outburst'? Does he mean when he…?'_ Ciel stared harder at the demon and, yes! There it was; the very faintest hint of pink in those greyed porcelain cheeks, like the merest glow of emotion under that well-practiced façade.

Ciel stared like he'd never seen anything like it and realised what this all meant. The teen suddenly burst out laughing, causing the others around him to stare and said demon to turn visibly pink now.

"Y-Young Master? This is hardly the reaction a dignified nobleman should be having to such news! Please be more professional about this!" the demon chastised, trying to ignore his embarrassment.

Sitri seemed to snicker as well and whispered to Jezebel, causing a look of understanding and a grin to appear on the girl's face as well.

Sebastian glared at the pair and turned back to the giggling Earl.

"Young Master, enough! This _isn't_ funny!" the tone, meant as serious, came across as slightly whiny, which only served to humour Ciel more, who laughed harder. The demon growled, shadow flickering with emotions.

"Well, just _why_ does this amuse you, my Lord? I see nothing funny about this!" he asked hotly, composure lost and shadows undulating with each word beneath him. Ciel laughed further upon seeing this reaction and Sebastian growled lower, eyes aglow and fangs prominent, looking menacing despite the red cheeks.

" _This is no laughing matter, Ciel"_ the inhuman edge to Sebastian's voice did the trick. Ciel stopped laughing immediately, as did the others.

The teen breathed deeply to calm himself,

"Forgive my poor manners, Sebastian, but I…" the teen looked up at Sebastian and noticed Sitri was watching from behind, smiling encouragingly at the scene. Smirking at this confirmation of what he suspected, he turned to his own demon with a rueful smile,

"I find this reaction of yours laughable. Especially knowing that this is how you respond to something as pathetically human as feeling _embarrassed_ ; to think that you would prefer to run away with your tail between your legs because you've shown yourself as less than perfect. _That_ is what's so funny" the boy spoke with confidence and amusement, causing Sebastian to jolt at being found out.

The boy smirked at this reaction and sauntered closer, 'accidentally' stroking Sebastian's thigh just like Sebastian had done to him numerous times. He reached out and pulled the demon to his eye level, causing the shadow to jump a little,

"You're worried for our relationship as Master and Butler, are you? You wish to end it rather than see it change? Does this mean you can not even handle playing on a level field then?" the boy whispered huskily in the demon's ear, causing the taller man to shiver slightly, before letting go and standing back.

He watched his usually unflappable demon, with no small amount of sadistic enjoyment, as he became flustered and tried to refuse this deduction.

"That's not it at all! Please, Young Master, do not misunderstand my intentions! This situation has now become extremely dangerous for you!" the demon cried out, making animated gestures that were so out of character they threatened to topple the boy back into fits of giggles. Ciel smirked, not hiding his amusement, and sat back on the desk, knees crossed,

' _It feels good to not be the stuttering fool for once in these games. No wonder Sebastian keeps doing this!'_ the boy's grin widened before he answered.

"Oh? So you leaving me alone and unguarded would be a better plan, would it?" the boy's eyes glittered with mischief. "I thought I was your 'perfect soul', a human 'too interesting to not follow'?"

The boy watched how Sebastian seemed to regain himself and scowl,

"Yes, Young Master, you are. But now this is-" the demon started.

"Boring?" suggested Ciel, tauntingly, now resting his chin on his upturned palm. He watched Sebastian's frustration grow, and with it the undulations of the shadow.

"No, Young Master, it's-" the demon began again.

"Embarrassing?" the boy cut in again, grinning at the low growl eliciting from the dark figure.

" _No_ , Young Master-" the demon's eyes' started to glow pink again, showing how angry he was getting. The shadow was now like a raging dark sea,

"Feeble? Assinine? An unworthy cause?" the boy smirked then gasped when the demon grabbed his arms, bringing his face near the other's.

"It's because I lov- you're too _important to me!_ " the demon near yelled, smoothly covering his near mistake, as his shadow started to gently prod at Ciel's feet.

Silence rang out, shushing everyone. Ciel, however, looked unimpressed with this revelation,

"'Important to you'? I knew that, already! All the more reason to stay together!" the teen yelled back, becoming agitated.

" _No_ , Young Master, don't you see? If you stay with me, then you'll end up like _that_!" the demon gestured over to Jezebel. The spirit blinked then glared, affronted, as did Sitri as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

Ciel, surprised and confused as well, also glared at Sebastian,

"Sebastian, what nonsense is this?" he rounded on the older man, feeling affronted for his housekeeper and annoyed at his irrational butler.

"This isn't nonsense, this is common sense! This fight with the angels will be endless! Those two have fought for centuries and _still_ haven't won! Look what has become of Rachel! She was a mindless slave to them during this fight and has been tortured and died countless times! Why should I risk you too in this fight? You're too valuable to me!" the demon cried out, reaching out to touch Ciel's face as his shadow stroked the boy's leg.

Ciel, now furious, attacked, smacking away the imploring hand and shadow.

"So I'm valuable, am I? Of course I am, I'm your 'precious soul', aren't I?" he snarked viciously, now standing on tiptoe to be chest to chest with the demon.

"No! You're my precious _partner_!" the other snarled, leaning down to grab the other's shoulders.

Silence rang out now.

Ciel didn't know what to say. He felt the shadow begin probing his foot again and ignored it. He stared up into those magenta eyes and saw the intense feelings swirling in them. He wanted to blame the sigils for this emotional confession; however Sitri had removed those long ago. He looked away, unable to maintain such a heated stare, and heard Sitri snort derisively. He glared at the demon prince, "What?"

Sitri was scowling, eyes aglow; he walked towards them with Jezebel by his side, glaring at them too.

"The pair of you; you're ridiculous" he stated, grabbing Sebastian by the back of the neck and forcing him down and into the face of the glaring boy. Jezebel darted behind Ciel and pushed him forwards as well.

Ciel's attempt to protest was cut off by the lips now encompassing his own. He stared into the bright pink cat-like eyes of his demon as he felt the other's lips probe his, heard the cries of dismay from a certain redhead, and felt his mind unravel.

' _Sebastian's lips are on mine. I should be mad._

 _That bastard forced us to do this. I should be mad._

 _I bet he thinks this is amusing. I should be mad._

 _Sebastian isn't getting off either. I should be mad._

 _But this…'_

Ciel found himself relaxing further into the demon, tired and drained by this peculiar case, and felt Sebastian wrap his arms around the boy. He closed his eyes, blocking the outside world for now _'This… feels good'_

They stayed like that, too tired to resist now and too unsure of what this meant to take it any further. He let the demon continue to deepen the kiss, the hot tongue probing between his lips ever so slightly, and felt the larger hand gently caressed the small of his back, the gentle ethereal touch of Sebastian's shadow too, as it slide up his leg, prying under the leg of his shorts and causing his heart to race at the sordid touch, whilst all he could do was grip the coal-black locks of his demon, and feeling conflicted about his priorities right now.

When they finally broke apart, Ciel gasped for breath, feeling light-headed. He clutched to Sebastian's arms, head resting on that broad shoulder, and stared into the demon's face.

Emotions seemed to be stirring around in those bright pink eyes, just the same as they did inside Ciel. They sat both sat like that for a time, their hot breath mingling.

Regaining control of his senses again; Sebastian started to pull away, somewhat reluctant,

"Perhaps… on reflection… we should stay together…" he murmured, no longer able to maintain eye contact with his Young Master.

Ciel, beating away a blush, coughed to cover this embarrassment, and nodded.

"Yes… that would be best" he replied, trying to calm his beating heart. He noticed Sitri smirking at them and glared, feeling comfort in fury he was used to, "And as for you, you bastard-"

"Here! There's voices this way!" the police were rushing down the corridor. Ciel had forgotten about them due to his… 'distraction'.

He spun around and reached out to Sebastian,

"Sebastian! We must leave this place, quickly!" he ordered. The demon grinned, pink eyes aglow, and he picked up the small teen.

"Yes, My Lord" he purred, a flurry of black winds surrounding them.

Ciel saw Sitri click his fingers, causing the humans behind the desk to stir, before picking up Jezebel and letting similar winds surround them.

And, just like that, they were all gone as the first police officers entered.

The scene played out like clockwork beneath them; police marched out those who had been behind that desk first in handcuffs to black carriages. Next, they herded out the victims, students and prisoners alike to start with, most wrapped in blankets and weeping. Then, the ambulance came to take away the injured on stretchers. The police and volunteers began combing the wreckage of the school buildings for more survivors. Finally, the ambulance started to take away the dead, covered hastily in cloth to shield them from the public's prying eyes.

Ciel felt that it took longer to remove the dead than the living; he wouldn't have been surprised if that were true.

"So… what do we do now, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, his form now back to his old butler guise albeit still injured. He looked out at the scene, impassively, watching the carriages rush up and away at last.

Behind them, Jezebel, now in her housekeeper guise, and Sitri sat and watched as well.

Ciel stared out, twiddling the blue ring on his thumb as he thought. It took him a while to reply, Sebastian almost wondered if the boy hadn't heard him.

"This case… I must report to the Queen what I have found out about the school" the boy spoke, almost to himself. Sebastian raised an eyebrow,

"Is that wise, my Lord? You know now that she may be involved in this case, even though it would most likely be unwittingly" the butler watched as his young Master stared out again, gaze seeming to settle on the middle distance. The boy nodded and allowed a small grin to worm its way onto his lips,

"Indeed, that is true. So, tell me, what better way to maintain a cover than to continue the pretence of ignorance? Those angels won't try anything whilst we're still an active presence in Her Majesty's court. We will continue to serve her Majesty, reporting this case and then I believe it's time for me to travel for a while, to find out what I can about this…" the boy drifted off again, lost in the planning of his next move. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this,

"Travel, my Lord? Where exactly do you plan to go?" the demon asked, curious of anywhere that could provide them with information on the angels' plans. The boy chuckled and turned to the taller man, grinning devilishly,

"I believe it's time I gave your plane a visit, Sebastian. The plane of the fallen angels" he spoke grandly, stunning his butler and both Rachel and Sitri. He laughed at their shocked faces and turned away,

"I can't wait to begin this next game"

And that's it, ladies and gentlemen! Finished! Fin! Finito! All done!

I appreciate that this was a massive story with very little pay off of Sebaciel-ness, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I couldn't imagine, knowing how both Ciel and Sebastian are, that any first sparkings of romance between them would turn into anything hot and steamy straight away. However, as you may guess, I'm intending another story to follow this one, joining Ciel and Sebastian as they now venture to find out more about the angels using more _otherworldly_ connections than _underworld!_ *laughs at my own lame joke* I'll see myself out.

Seriously though, thank you to everyone who read this, liked it, reviewed it and even sent me PMs about it. It's been great to get feedback and I hope my writing is going to improve even further as I write more.

So, please be on the lookout for my follow up story to this and review and rate what you thought overall of this story! And as always, take care!


End file.
